Charmed Again (Next Generation Style)
by loveandhatetilldeathdowepart
Summary: The children of Piper Halliwell inheirt the power of three in the year 2028 while a great evil is rising from the ashes and taking over the under world. Together they fight demons and warlocks trying to live up to the Charmed name all while attempting to live a normal life.. (yeah because that's possible) and protect the innocent... piece of cake right?
1. Prologue

_**I want to thank you for stopping by and giving my story a chance. This is my first fanfic... so please forgive me for mistakes or anything else. Also [re warning I got mixed up Melinda was born in 2007 but some how I have 2012 and I have already started so just... we are in fanfiction world... this first chapter not so good but this is more just explaining what is to come. **_

_**Secondly I want to say I don't read the comics well i would but don't know where to buy them but I read about them so I didn't want to upset anyone who does so i went with what happened even though I dont really have a clue. **_

* * *

2012

Piper Halliwell breathed the first sigh of relief in what felt like hours when she looked down in her arms to see her youngest child and only daughter finally sound asleep. Silently she praised herself while softly laying her two week old child in her crib and sneaking out the door. But of course her work wasn't completed when she heard the sound of two young boys playing when they were supposed to be in the bed locked, loaded, and ready to scold Piper was headed down the hall when she saw blue lights out of the corner of her eye instead of seeing her youngest sister Paige instead she saw two women form before her. One of which she had never laid eyes on in her life and one she could go the rest of her life without seeing again. An elder.

"This better be good" Piper said shaking her head and crossing her arms "I need to get the boys asleep and no demon fighting until at least 10 a.m. and not after 10 p.m. it's eleven not that they ever care when they drop by".

"No, no demons Piper" Sandra replied in a calm soothing tone making Piper feel as though she was in therapy which she didn't appreciate at all "and trust me this is something you want to hear I would even suggest for you to call for your sisters as well. I wouldn't bother you this time of night if it wasn't absolutely essential".

With that taken into consideration Piper really had no choice which she hated but knew that Sandra was right and even though she didn't like the Elders that well… or at all Sandra always seemed to be the nicest the most understanding probably why they sent her knowing Piper wouldn't blow her up anyways.

"Come downstairs I will make us some tea just let me put the boys to bed" Piper said Sandra simply nodded in understanding.

* * *

"Ok now that you have drug us all out of bed when we have babies and husbands and jobs and somewhat of a life please cut to the chase I have twins at home that will need to be fed in about twenty minutes and I am packing their bottles beneath my shirt" Paige said folding her arms.

"First off this is Serena she is a seer" Sandra began but was quickly interrupted by Phoebe "since when do the Elders work with Demons".

"Oh I am no demon" the young woman said as she sat down across the table from the three sisters.

"Every Seer we have ever come across has been demonic".

"You three should know better than anyone else that powers are not good or bad it's how they are used and for nearly two hundred years Serena has helped us many times. As the Seer worked for the Source Serena has helped us in the same way. She is very good despite being born into a demonic family her heart is pure she was raised by good witches. But why we are here is not concerning her but has to do with your children Piper".

Truth be told Piper hadn't been paying too much attention to what either had to say until her children where brought into the conversation.

"What about my children"? Piper ask quickly each sister suddenly giving the two women their undivided attention.

"I saw a great evil coming, an evil like we've never seen before. An evil so strong and powerful that demons and witches will come together as one to defeat it well actually only the demons that are brave enough to run scared or make it out alive. This evil will take over the underworld. The strongest demons will bow down and serve this evil, follow it, be commanded by it. The worst is yet to come. The most powerful evil being that will ever walk the earth. The only thing powerful enough to defeat this evil would be the power of three".

For the first time in a long time the three sisters were actually felt terrified but after all that they had faced 'The worst is yet to come' wouldn't exactly help them sleep better at night. After all that they had been through and overcame of all the demons that they had vanquished and powers that had been destroyed each sister didn't know how to respond with the unknown.

"Ok where do we go from here" Phoebe ask just jumping right in.

"Wait just a minute how do my children fit into this" Piper ask the confusion sitting in "if the power of three has to vanquish this… where do my kids fit into this equation. I don't understand".

"I never said that the power of three would vanquish this evil I only said that the power of three is the only thing strong enough. But when I see the Power of Three strong enough too I don't see you three sisters, I see your children Piper. I see Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda. I don't see you three because even you wouldn't stand a chance you would perish".

"The angel of Destiny took away Wyatt's twice blessed status therefore he is just as strong as a normal witch whitelighter hybrid so how do you expect my children to just walk up and vanquish this great evil that the Charmed ones couldn't handle and we have come across a few demons in our day. How do you expect me to just send my children on their merrily little way… to fight up against this? Absolutely not".

"It is their destiny Piper" Sandra replied calmly to the upset mother "and you are right the Angel of Destiny removed the twice blessed status of your children Piper we were wrong to try to interfere but it was explained that if the need be strong enough they would inherit the power of three naturally which is what she saw. I understand your concern Piper but please if you could just listen to her. Wyatt was a prophesized child whereas Chris and Melinda were not but that still doesn't make them just as powerful as Wyatt".

All four women turned to the stranger sitting in the seat quietly her eyes glistening as though she was in a state of shock. No one knew what to expect to come out of her mouth and truthfully they didn't want to know with it involving Pipers children as well as Paige and Phoebe's nephews and their niece who they adored just as much as their own.

"During the Fall Equinox the year that Wyatt Halliwell is tenty five years of age the three children will fall come into the Power of three, a great force of good. Together the Halliwell brothers are nearly unstoppable together with the hand of their little sister they will vanquish all kinds of evil of many kinds following their destiny. The eldest son carrying the power of his mother the power to stop time the middle child carrying the powers of the mind and their sister carrying the powers to see into the past future and present."

"Explain" Phoebe commanded of the elder "the Halliwell brothers… nearly unstoppable if neither are twice blessed what that mean"?

"Wyatt's twice blessed status will be reinstated not by us or anyone else but naturally however he will obtain Piper's powers but in advanced form. His witch side is more powerful he will contain powers from Molecular Manipulation like Piper but because he is the twice blessed child they will be far more powerful and the powers he was born with and already obtain will have a role in all of this... projection that is already a power he holds and a very powerful one at that. With Chris there is something about him that we all happen to overlook all these years… when he was conceived Leo wasn't just a regular whitelighter… but an elder therefore making his whitelighter side just as powerful as Wyatt's witch side making the two brothers nearly unstoppable together. Young Melinda will have the power of premonition I am sure she already does she just is simply too young to display it but again not just Wyatt's powers but all three will have the powers you started with in advanced form. They will be a great force of good but just because they have these powers doesn't mean that they will received the same powers you did over time but it doesn't mean that they won't either. It simply means that when Melinda Warren prophesized the three of you… she didn't see Piper children".

"What is this evil" Piper ask turning to Serena. "If we could go on and destroy it then my children wouldn't have to become the power of three-".

"I am sorry but my powers don't work that way Piper. I wish that I could be of more help but this is all I know your children will do great things, great good things. They too will be Charmed… again".

* * *

_**I am so sorry my best work is yet to come I swear... if people are intrested. If you like it tell me... something you want to read about tell me I want to keep you coming back for more. I hope you like this idea :-)**_


	2. Something wicca this way comes (Part 1)

_**SO this is the first actual chapter... well the first half of the first... only the first one will be broken into two parts. I will update on the next. I hope you enjoy this. **_

* * *

Lindsey Evans had a million things running through her mind as she walked into her apartment building but at the moment all she wanted to do was lie down on her expensive mattress and sleep until the world ended. If it were any other day normally Lindsey would take the stairs no questions asked but not today she had just worked twenty two and a half hours straight she was so exhausted she could barely see straight, her back was cramping, and she had been on her feet so long they were beginning to swell up. She was taking the elevator.

"Hi" Lindsey forced a polite smile to the man in the elevator as she walked in.

It was a quite ride with the unknown man, quiet and awkward that was without so much as either of the two saying a word but even without words he didn't tear his eyes away from Lindsey. Glancing back at the man the words "tall dark and handsome" came to mind pretty quickly. He certainly was the "beautiful type", the "David Beckham type" and for a minuet she didn't think she would be able to tear her eyes away from his undeniable beauty that was until she saw where his eyes were. She watched him looking up and down her slim body tilting his head from side to side as though she was a canvas and he was the artist.

The man was looking at her like she had never been looked at before and for God's sake she lived in San Francisco where girls are looked and stared at by men constantly it wasn't unusual to be checked out hell only moments before she was just checking him out but this … this was different it was like she was a victory prize he was destined to win. Lindsey felt her heart jump when she heard a deep low groan escape from the man's lips, not in a good way in the worst way possible. She could feel her blood rushing and feel her heart pounding come to think of it she had never seen him before in all the seven years that she had lived in the apartment building and she knew everyone of course she just assumed he was probably just moved in either way she certainly wasn't getting a good vibe off of him. In fact it was the worst vibe ever the words "Pervert" and "Freak" were screaming in her ear.

Lindsey was relatively happy when she heard the last ding before exiting and not looking back on her way to her apartment. Fumbling with her keys as she approached her door she had never been so excited to be home she bolted all three locks behind her before slowly walking to the kitchen where she wasn't surprised when she seen her answering machine flashing.

"Lindsey it's mom" Lindsey heard the sweet woman's voice shaking her head as she headed towards the refrigerator not to surprise at all ever since she had moved from her small town in Alabama her mother called her at a minim of five times a day. Not that she minded it was nice to know that someone cared about her and being away from her family it was nice to hear her voice.

"I just wanted to call and check on you honey to see how you were. I know you are probably at work but I wanted to call anyways" the message continued as Lindsey opened the door to her fridge "we all send our love. You should probably schedule a trip to come home soon Uncle Tom is getting worse and they don't know if he will be able to make it through the next three months. Aunt Lana said that he has been asking for you and I know just how much he means to you sweetie".

Her scream echoed throughout her apartment once she turned around and realized that she was no longer alone. The man from the elevator was standing in the middle of her living room. Lindsey could feel her blood rushing through her veins with many thoughts running through her head her only immediate reaction was to run she didn't know where to run but she knew that she had to run but in the blink of an eye just as she turned around he was standing right in front of her. Lindsey tried to scream but she felt a sharp pierce through her heart. For only a moment it hurt and he watched with a smile on his face as she dropped to the floor. Then he was gone just as fast as he had come and she lay there gasping for her last breath alone.

* * *

It was quite it was even a little too quiet for it being close to midnight hell it was quite for the Halliwell Manor. The only noise Piper Halliwell could hear was the sound of the clock ticking as she sat in the attic fumbling through the book of shadows. She wasn't looking for anything in particular or for anything at all it was more like observing or obsessing if you wanted to put a label on it. She knew what the day was, the day she had been dreading for years now but lately it was all she could think about. The timing, if it was right, if she could stop it. Why her children? Why not Paige's or Phoebe's kids? Not that she would want her nieces and nephews fighting this great evil that could kill them anymore than she wanted her children to either.

Piper never wanted her children to think that their magic was a burden it would always be a gift just as she had taught them growing up but that wasn't what terrified her. Not knowing that was what terrified her not knowing what this great evil was that was coming and only her children had the power to destroy it, if they could destroy it. Piper was terrified at not knowing what was coming after her children but what terrified her even more than that was what if they are the only the ones who can destroy it but they die in the process? What if everyone on earth is saved but her children seize to exist because of it.

The thought of losing her children sent a chill down her spine and made her stomach flip in ways a stomach shouldn't. When she lost Prue years ago she thought her life no longer had meaning but without her kids… Piper truly wouldn't be able to continue on with her life. She wouldn't be able to breath or even get out of bed in the morning.

That was the worst part. Piper knew that there was nothing that she could do she couldn't change what was meant to be all she or anyone else could do was sit back and wait. But as a mother that easier said than done. This was her children the three people who held her heart in her hands and now she was supposed to just sit back and watch them succeed or die?

"Piper" she heard and turned to see her husband walking through the door of the attic "why don't you come to bed honey it's late".

"I am I was just... looking through the book".

"What were you looking for" Leo asked his wife although he already knew the answer. "Piper you won't be able to find something that isn't there. There isn't a spell that will make this all go away. There isn't a potion that will change what is meant to be. I hate this too. I hate it just as much as you but we have to trust in everything we know. You have done your part we both have. You taught all three of our kids witch craft to the best of your abilities as I taught Chris and Wyatt how to be a whitelighter to the best of my abilities. You and your sisters have spent the past sixteen years adding to the book of Shadows for them it has gained at least half a size since when you first got it. Tomorrow it becomes theirs. The legacy continues of the Charmed ones the Power of three will be reunited and we have to let their destiny play out".

"I know" Piper said nodding "I know you are right and I know there is nothing that we can do but still it doesn't make it any easier or less painful than this. I am just not equipped to handling this. I have been to graduations from preschool up, first steps, first vanquishes, first spell back fires, first dates, one move out, two "I'm an official whitelighter" parties, and next month officially three sweet sixteen's but this is the hardest thing I have ever had to do. This is truly letting go. It's like sending your kids out in the wild with no weapons they are totally unprepared. They don't know that this is happening".

"It's not totally unprepared. They will be more prepared than you, Prue, and Phoebe where when you first came into your powers. They grew up with them. They grew up around Demons and Warlocks. This isn't new to them… harnessing the power of three yes that will be new to them but they can handle it otherwise it wouldn't be given to them. They are our children they can handle just about anything life throws at them".

Piper knew Leo was right and she hated it when he was right but at the same time she was glad that he was. It was scary enough going into battle yourself possibly leaving your family behind forever but sending your children into an unknown battle with a great evil lurking behind the doors it shook Piper to her core. It brought tears to her eyes and Piper wasn't exactly the sentimental type… that was until it came to her children.

"Besides there is absolutely nothing we can do tonight but worry so how about we go to bed and worry. Then in the morning we can get up and worry, we can go to work and worry, we can come home eat dinner and worry." Leo said.

Piper could only nod agreeing with her husband as he slowly took the book out of her hands and sat it back on its stand across the room. The married couple then left the attic together hand in hand as the clock struck midnight and the triquetra symbol placed upon the book of shadows lit up unnoticeably as each of the Halliwell-Wyatt witches though unknown at the moment received the powers beyond belief, inherited the powers that their mother and aunts once carried but more powerful than anyone could imagine something the seer didn't see coming.

* * *

Wyatt Halliwell ducked beneath the yellow line looking around at the scene that lay before him a scene he was used to before he even began working. After graduating from the Police Academy the first few times you walk in a room where a homicide has occurred it is hard. Not just on your stomach but hard to look at in general, hard to believe that someone could do something like that but not for Wyatt it was actually pretty easy on him but he was used to seeing things like this before he was a teenager except he perpetrator normally had hoofs and horns in his case. Although there wasn't much of a difference in either the magical or non-magical world in some cases bad is still bad and good is still good.

"Halliwell" he heard and looked over to see his partner Inspector Dylan Anthony walking towards him as he slowly slid a pair of gloves on. "I see you took your damn time getting here didn't you"?

"I was in the bed I'm not exactly on the clock here" Wyatt replied "what do we got"?

"Doctor Lindsey Evans early to mid-thirties stabbed directly in the heart clean shot too. One of the neighbor's heard her scream and ran to her aid when she didn't answer she called the police. Unfortunately we have no suspect's landlord and attendants all said she was the nicest person in the world I mean we have talked to at least fifteen people who did nothing but praise this young woman. We are trying to get a hold of her family and coworkers to let them know and to try to look around but nothing so far. But get this her door was locked… bolted all three which means it had to be done from the inside which means he had to go out the window".

"Twenty stories high with no fire escape doubtful" Wyatt told him. "What else"?

"The weapon of choice is… here".

"An athame" Wyatt said not really talking to anyone in particular and received the same look he gets constantly when he is assigned a case he knows is more for the police department to handle. "Used for ceremonial purposes why don't we go take a look around? See if we can find anything".

The moment that Dylan turned away with the wave of his hand Wyatt replicated it exactly to the finger prints, make, and model he switched the two sliding the original into his back pocket knowing if he needed to scry he would have more luck with the one that was used. Wyatt glanced around the room to make sure no one had witnessed what he had done and slowly walked away.

"Melinda you are going to be late for school come on" Piper yelled up the staircase glancing at her watch as she heard the door slowly open and seen her eldest son walk in. "Wyatt? I thought you were still in the bed".

"That is where I should be" he said with a yawn "I got called in last night. Murder but get this mom it was magical… I know it was a warlock or a demon or something but she wasn't. She was a mortal. After everyone left I orbed in and searched her entire apartment not a trace of anything if she was a witch she sure as hell didn't know it we witches tend to put up a fight before being taken down by a demon but it shows no sign of struggle. But the athame was demonic I seen it in a book at magic school. I am going to go do a little research on it".

Wyatt was nearly ran over by his baby sister who came hoping down the staircase much to Piper's dismay when she looked at Melinda who stood in front of her with new pink highlights in her beautiful brown hair and a outfit that barley covered what has to be covered.

"Oh my God your hair "Piper nearly literally screamed at her daughter "what in the hell are you wearing? I sure hope you don't expect to wear that to school. Upstairs right now you have exactly five minutes to go upstairs and change your outfit right this minute" Piper snapped at her daughter. "There is no way in hell you are walking out of here looking like you stepped straight out of the playboy club. Now go no argument".

Melinda knew there was no arguing with Piper. Everyone knew there was no arguing with Piper and unfortunately she didn't inherit the whitelighter gene like Chris and Wyatt did so she couldn't just leave when she wanted to. On top of that she didn't exactly have a defensive power to use if her mother decided to blow her up on the spot.

"Mom this is what is in style everyone is wearing it"

"I bet you know what I'm going to say next" Piper said folding her arms glaring her eyes at her daughter.

"That I'm not everyone"? Melinda guessed knowing her mother far to well.

"Bingo! Bedroom! Now! Change before your father sees you like that and has a heart attack I am still trying to figure out how I am going to explain the pink in your hair to him." The angry mother told her stubborn daughter who folded her arms obviously testing her mother's limits which Chris and Wyatt could tell you from experience that it was not such a good idea. "Now" Piper said firmly reminding herself not to blow her daughter into pieces she wouldn't snap back like her two boys then she stood there and watched her only daughter storm up the stairs. "And hurry we still have to go pick up P.J".

"No wonder Grams had heart problems" Piper said to herself rubbing her neck at the thought of raising three teenaged girls sent a wave down her body that was now in need of a visit to a chiropractors. She was ultimately glad she broke the Warren line of girls only and had two boys which ironically were easier to raise ironically.

Of course she had problems with her sons when they were growing up but somehow Melinda beats it all, probably not in Leo's point of view considering they crashed his antique car under the influence and had a party at magic school but their daughter seemed to be the worst for Piper that was.

* * *

Chris Halliwell had never been late in all his life hell his mother had him two weeks early he was even prompt in the delivery room was so early for college he graduated high school two years early and throughout his entire school education he was always first making him the butt of everyone's joke but today he was late. Today of all days he didn't hear his alarm clock and there was three different car accidents from his apartment to the hospital. The most important day of his life that would shape his career and what it would become. His first day of his residency at San Francisco General Hospital and Chris found himself… well late. He couldn't believe it.

Looking around totally and completely lost Chris cursed himself for trying to be normal from now on he is orbing to work. It was faster easier and he would have been here on time. It was already shaping up to be a not so good very bad day for the middle Halliwell.

"Halliwell" he heard his name being called and swore beneath his breathe he had been found out slowly Chris turned around to see a doctor he vaguely recognized and two police officer's "could you come here for a moment"?

Not really sure what was happening but Chris did as they asked and walked over to them silently asking "is something wrong"? The moment the words left his lips he felt stupid of course something was wrong or police officers wouldn't need to talk to him.

"They just have a few questions for you if you don't mind" Doctor Hall

"Doctor Lindsey Evans was last seen leaving last night with you" one of the officers said "she was murdered in her home around eleven o'clock p.m".

"Yeah I gave her a ride home because her car broke down and there were no cabs in sight I was heading in the same direction. I can't believe that".

"If we could step into this office here and discuss this more privately" one of the men said to Chris who silently agreed by following the two in there.

* * *

The clock was ticking slowly and loudly during Mr., Kravis's English class Melinda could swear that he was magical and cast a spell on time just to make it go even slower. She looked around the room only to find her cousin Prue and best friend half way nodding off. Laughing to herself Melinda kicked her cousins leg causing her to nearly jump across the room.

"Shut up" Prue whispered to her cousin who was nearly dying of a laughing fit. "What are you writing"?

"Notes"? Melinda guessed that would be the right answer.

Yeah right" Prue knew her cousin far too well and she had never seen Melinda take notes before in all her life and the two had nearly every class together since Kindergarten. "That's a spell… Melinda you can't cast a spell to get us out of class. That is wrong on so many different levels".

"Oh I am just doodling" Melinda whispered with a grin across her face"let's just see how well it works." Before Prue had the chance to stop her cousin she had already begun. "We really need to get out of this hell create a diversion with this spell".

No sooner alarms were sounding throughout the entire school and the water sprinklers had started spraying. Melinda only looked at her cousin smiling as everyone else was jumping up and darting out the door. The two Halliwell's stayed behind to collect their items knowing that they was in no real danger ignoring the fact that they had become soaking wet in the past five seconds.

"Mel you can't do this" Prue said pushing her books into her bag "personal gain… do I need to remind you what happens".

"We wouldn't have powers if we weren't meant to use them that personal gain thing is stupid. We go around risking our lives to save innocents just because it is meant as this grand design I think the universe owes us. Not to mention we don't even get to go have the fun and kick demon ass yet which is stupid. I don't even have an active power. Relax P.J it's ok stop worrying or you will wrinkles".

Prue watched Melinda walk out the door laughing praying to God that neither of their parents found out about this one mainly Piper. That terrified her instead Prue took a deep breath and unwillingly followed Melinda.

"We were at the banquet last night" Chris began reliving the night before not really knowing exactly what to say "it's to welcome interns to let us all meet and greet I guess I'm not really sure. Well I was on my way back to my car when I saw her just standing on the side walk. I didn't want to just leave her alone with so I asked if she wanted a ride home. She must have recognized me from inside she was actually on call she wasn't at the banquet but I think she stopped by for a minute or two perhaps needless to say is that I took her to her apartment building. I offered to walk her up but she told me that she was ok proceeded to thank me for the ride and I left after that."

Chris watched as the police continued to write in their little pads what he assumed was everything he just told them. He wasn't nervous like most would be but he continued to fiddle with his fingers anyway that was until they froze completely as if they were statues. Chris wasn't at all too surprised when a few seconds later he saw blue orbs that quickly formed into his brother standing before him.

"Wyatt you can't just orb in during a police investigation" Chris said.

"Like hell I can't it's my investigation" Wyatt told his little brother who simply rolled his eyes "but we have problems dealing with it. Wiccan ones".

"What do you mean" Chris asked him dreading the answer his first day and they had those kinds of problems.

"Look familiar to you" Wyatt asked Chris holding up the Athame that was used to kill Lindsey and tossing it to him.

"Of course it's an Ayaw Athame used by Warlocks mostly but some demons use them. It's used to gather information kind of like what The Seekers do but it has to puncture through the heart. Why"?

"That was what Lindsey was killed with she was stabbed in the heart with it actually like you said. I knew I had seen it before but I wasn't sure so I have been at magic school all morning long until I found it because it wasn't in the Book of Shadows. What I don't understand is why go after her? She wasn't magical".

"It could be a number of things really I mean this wouldn't be the first time. I mean she is a Doctor she he could have been stopping her from doing something he didn't want her to do or wanted to know something that she has already done".

"How exactly does this work Chris"

"Once the Athame is inserted into the victim the warlock or demon absorbs all knowledge every thought the innocent has ever had including every blink and every breathe they have ever so maybe that's it either she had information on someone or something. Look I will get back to this interview here and you go see if Mel can get a premonition off of it then go home and scry for the whatever this is have Melinda get as much information from a premonition as possible. You don't want to go in cocked and loaded without as much information as possible".

"Me? Don't you mean us" Wyatt asked his little brother.

"No I mean you look you don't need me every time there is a little problem and it's my first day here I have busted my ass for years Wy. Can you please just do this one without me I mean it's just a little warlock that shouldn't be too hard? It is a just a warlock nothing you haven't done by yourself anyways it is my first day I can't leave today. Please Wyatt I have busted my ass my entire life in the magical world I think I should deserve a day off. I am nearly twenty three years old and I have never had a day off from this so I am asking you for this favor not as another witch but as your brother please no interruptions. Not today".

"Yeah your right" Wyatt agreed with Chris.

Wyatt knew how much this meant to Chris and when Wyatt first joined the force Chris was the one who picked up the slack for his older brother while attending medical school. It was Wyatt's turn to pick up the slack so his baby brother could do what he had busted his ass for eight years in school just to get to where he was now. They all deserved to have somewhat of a life outside of magic although that was much easier said than done.

"Thanks" Chris said breathing a sigh of relief "call me only if it is important".

"You got it" Wyatt said orbing out.

* * *

The girls locker room the one place where boys dreams come true and where girls dreams slowly die when they watch girls from the cheerleading team undress and not only feel confident about their body but have a reason to be. Everyone watched as not just anyone but captain of the cheerleading team Aubrey and the new co-captain Melinda changed into their cheerleading practice attire all while trying not to look like a lesbian but couldn't stop looking at them. The two girls were both slim cut and fit both of them beautiful not only could everyone see that but the two girls knew that.

"I swear if Wyatt doesn't stop blowing my phone off the hook I might just put a curse on him" Melinda said.

Aubrey laughed but unfortunately Prue knew that she wasn't joking that was what worried her the most. The three walked outside to the football field where they began their stretches their favorite place to practice not because they had more room than in the gym but because it was where football practice took place as well. Melinda smiled to herself when she seen him walking over. James Dalton. He was the head of the football team, reached the criteria as the most popular guy in school, and her very first steady boyfriend. Melinda didn't receive a hi or even a hello but instead he kissed her. Not your typical kind of girl next door kisses either but more of a I belong on kind of kiss.

"You and me tonight right"? James asked his beautiful girlfriend. "I figured we could catch a movie then go out to eat and head over to P3 considering we get in free".

"I love that idea". Melinda said silently to him "then maybe if you're lucky you might get lucky".

"Don't make promises you can't deliver" he said with a grin "I am leaving early but I will pick you up around five or something like that ok baby"?

"Ok" Melinda said with a smile but her smile quickly faded away as she watched James walk away from her she saw Wyatt walking towards her. "What the hell is he doing here"? she whispered to herself meeting him half way with Prue by her side only crossing her arms "what do you want" she demanded not blinking so much as she cared.

"Nice to see you too little sis" Wyatt said rolling his eyes "look I just need you to see if you can get a premonition off of this" Wyatt explained pulling the athame out of his pocket. " It's very important please".

"Fine give it here" Melinda replied.

No, Melinda didn't have an active power like her brothers and everyone else in the entire family but her premonition power was very strong she could call on a premonition since she was ten. That was the one thing that she had and it sometimes made her feel bad. She never got to go on the demon chases because she was "far too young" as her father so lightly put it all she got to do is tell everyone what they were looking for. As stubborn as she was Melinda never wanted anyone to die because of her so instead she huffed and jerked the athame out of her brothers hand with concentration she pulled herself straight into a premonition.

_She seen James walking towards his car in the same moment he fell to the ground with the exact same athame in his chest. _

"Oh my God James" Melinda said before taking off.

Prue and Wyatt didn't know what she had seen all the knew was to chase after her where as everyone else didn't know what the fuss was about but no one paid the least bit of attention either. The worst part she didn't know where he had parked. Melinda pushed into the ground with her feet as fast as she could go her heart pounding looking around she couldn't believe this was really happening. He hadn't left her side but five minutes ago now she couldn't find him when it was his life that was hanging in the balance.

Wyatt and Prue eventually lost Melinda both kind of shocked that she could run just that fast. Neither knew where to look for her that was until they heard her scream and when they found her she was cradling James limp body in her arms dagger in his chest.

"Wyatt do something" Prue snapped.

He was already on it by the time she had finished her sentence. Wyatt knew that it was too late for James this warlock had stabbed him through the heart and this warlock didn't look like the missing type but that was still a small amount of hope. Once he reached his side slowly he pulled the athame out and placed his hands over the young teenagers limp body but nothing happened and nothing continued to happen. His blue eyes locked with ones completely identical. He didn't need to tell Melinda he knew she already knew but she wouldn't believe it until it was said out loud.

"I'm sorry but I can't… I mean I can't heal the dead" he said running a hand through his blond locks "I'm… I am sorry".

"I am going to hunt whatever it was that killed him down and vanquish their sorry ass" Melinda snapped standing up tears running down her face.

"No need" all three Halliwell's heard and turned to see a man standing before them.

It was obvious who he was as he sat looking at the scene before him gleaming with pride all while sitting on the hood of a car like a young child. Melinda felt like her head was going to explode just by looking at him. She wanted to kill him. She had to kill him. In that moment she knew she had to and she started running straight towards him. Melinda wasn't entirely sure what her master plan was but she didn't stop running after him I mean she didn't exactly have any powers to use against him which is exactly why she wasn't allowed to fight demons just yet.

"Melinda no" Wyatt yelled knowing exactly what was going to happen before it happened

The very moment that the youngest child of Piper and Leo was less than a foot away from the warlock he blinked behind her grabbing trapping her in his arms. Melinda being a Halliwell wouldn't go down without a fight but it wasn't much of one the Warlock was prepared more than anyone could have thought. He threw a potion down at their feet and the young girl fell limp in his arms.

"You witches are so predictable you made this far too easy" he said with an evil grin before blinking out.

Wyatt couldn't believe what just happened he couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. He looked around the almost empty parking lot with Prue by his side both feeling empty on the inside not sure what to do. Neither of them even knew what to think about what just happened. It happened so quickly and so fast that he didn't have the time to react. He didn't even have the time to think about reacting. All Wyatt knew was that his sister had just been kidnapped by a warlock.

"This… can't be good" Wyatt said looking down at his cousin who stood there starring at the empty spot where Melinda just was.

* * *

_**Let me know what you think. And anything you want to see... or read i mean tell me that to i want everyone to not give up on my story. **_


	3. Something wicca this way coes (Part 2)

_**Here it is... Part two. Thanks for all the reviews... I love them they make me want to get done alot faster. This one has been done for a few days but my wifi box got milk spilled on it... blame my four year old. LOL. **_

_**Well here it is I hope you like it. **_

* * *

It had become one of those days for Piper when sixty simple seconds felt as though an hour had passed her by. It felt like one of those days as though time stood absolutely still as though the world stopped moving. But it had. Piper's world had come to a raging halt directly in front of her. She had never felt so helpless before. She had helped the helpless but never had she been the helpless.

"Marco" Phoebe Halliwells yelled walking through the front door of the Halliwell manor.

"Polo" Piper fired back just as quickly as she had heard her younger sisters voice.

A moment only passed before Phoebe joined her older sister in the kitchen where Piper stood what looked to be cooking but the unfortunate smell told the middle sister otherwise.

"Correct me if I am wrong but when someone is cooking generally aren't kitchens supposed to smell good? You know make you feel all warm and fuzzy inside" Phoebe teased her sister as she sat her purse down on the table.

"Says the woman who doesn't know how to use a microwave" Piper shot back at her sister forcing a smile on her face "I was just mixing some potions for… I don't know just in case Wyatt, Chris, or Melinda needed them which they will need them I don't know if they will be this particular ones but at least I will be one step ahead of them if they do need them".

"Piper honey you are obsessing" Phoebe told her sister taking the potion vial out of her hands.

"Yeah well it's what I do. Hell it's all I can do at this point".

"We all knew this day would come when they would inherit the power of three. I know it's hard letting go sweetie but all of our kids are coming into their own now they are getting older-".

"Yeah but I don't see your kids face on the 'Wanted dead or alive' poster they have in the underworld daily news" Piper meant it as a joke but somehow it didn't feel like one.

The two sisters stood there because it was true. Phoebe couldn't imagine what she was going through. It was different.

There was a lot that Phoebe wanted to say but none of which would help Piper both of them knew that Chris, Wyatt, and Melinda could handle themselves against evil they had been doing it for years but this wasn't the same. It wasn't the same at all. No one could be calm when that was brought up but now that the time has arrived it made it harder for it to leave their mind.

"I'm not saying that this is bad by any means whatsoever our magic is a gift I can't be told otherwise and it's their destiny we all have a destiny and this is theirs but being the power of three is one thing but... Facing a new demon every day being on the verge of death constantly not knowing I can handle but when it comes to my kids that is a whole other thing. If they just inherited the power of three I think I would be fine with that in fact I know it".

Piper stood in the middle of her kitchen and felt like the whole world was crashing down around her. Ever since her kids where born she knew they would have to face demons it was inevitable in this family she had to adjust that pretty quickly. Wyatt had his first demon the first week he was alive, Chris was constantly trying to be abducted by Barbas for the first few months of his life, and Melinda lasted the longest not a demon in sight for her until she was nearly six months old.

As hard as it was Piper eventually came to terms with the fact that she couldn't hide her kids from demons or warlocks or anything else for that matter she could only teach her children how to face whatever it was. She taught them to never run in the opposite direction but to face whatever was right in front of them as any good mother would.

Piper didn't know if she regretted that now or not.

"There is this great evil that has taken charge in the underworld more powerful than Zankou and the source and everything we have ever faced now my kids are the only magical beings that can take it out." Piper said slowly sitting down taking a deep shaky breathe holding back all the tears that wanted to come out. "They could succeed and be perfectly A ok we could continue living the life we have been when all this is over but what if they don't or what if they do and lose their life in the process".

"Piper you can't think like that" Phoebe told her oldest sister sitting down next to her. "You can't let yourself think like that".

"How else am I supposed to think Phoebe? These are my kids. They are my babies. I sometimes wonder how mom and Grams were perfectly ok with us becoming the charmed ones knowing that all this evil would come after us because it just makes me sick".

"I am sure mom worried too but the situations are a bit little different but you have to remember that no matter what comes with it being the charmed ones is a blessing not a curse".

"You mean the greatest evil to ever walk the earth part coming after my kids is a blessing? How is that"?

"No but Piper think of all the innocents they will save. I know sometimes we hated being the power of three we wanted a normal life but when we saved someone how did that feel"?

"Fair game but how did it feel when we lost someone? Like Prue"? Piper asked looking at her sister.

Phoebe couldn't win for loosing this game she tried to make it better but it seemed that everything she said her sister was ready for it with something negative to say about it. But either way the conversation came to a screeching halt when Pipers eldest son came rushing into the kitchen not even acknowledging their presence as he nearly ran past them.

The two sisters watched as Wyatt began rummaging through the drawers and cabinets obviously looking for something or for lack of a better terms messing up Pipers perfect kitchen. Which you only done for two reasons A being you was either desperately in need of something you couldn't find and you needed then or now or B you wanted to die.

"Find what you was looking for" Piper asked her son as he went to walk past his mother and aunt "what were you looking for"?

"Nothing" Wyatt lied and went to walk out of the kitchen but was stopped by his aunt who grabbed his arm stopping him from leaving.

"What's going on"? Piper ask her son folding her arms. "What were you looking for"?

"Just a crystal I needed to scry for someone simple" Wyatt told her.

If there was one thing that the Halliwell-Wyatt children knew it was that they didn't lie to their mother. She could almost always sense when they were lying and it just wasn't safe. When she found out she was likely to put a curse on them or blow them up one or the other.

"Wyatt" Piper said standing but still found herself looking up at her son who avoided eye contact with her. "Ok what is wrong that you don't want me to know about".

"Nothing that I can't handle mom just sit back and enjoy some tea… perhaps a little bit of bourbon and don't worry".

"Like that's even possible" Phoebe spoke up. "Wyatt its probably best if you just tell her its pretty obvious that this is something magical which means only God knows who knows who else knows about it and its best she hears it from you".

"Ok" Wyatt said admitting his aunt was right. "Well… not a big thing… but… now don't over react… but Melinda might have… been kidnapped by a Warlock but don't worry I am handling it".

"What" Piper screamed so loudly that only dogs would have been able to understand what she had said. "Wyatt Matthew Halliwell you have exactly five seconds to tell me what happened or I swear the Halliwell morgue will be adding its very first male a few decades early".

* * *

For a brief moment it felt like it had all been a dream to Melinda and in that moment she wanted to believe it was a dream that was the easiest way to want to turn over and open her eyes. But she could never be so lucky for something like that to be a dream if anything bad happened in her life it had a ninety nine percent chance that it was in fact very real.

She couldn't stop reliving that moment, the moment she watched life drain from her boyfriend's face. Its true that the two weren't serious, no they wouldn't have lasted too long at all, no they more than likely wouldn't have got married and live happily ever after together but he was still someone. He was someone's son, friend, cousin, grandchild… he was someone who didn't get to live his life and now his parents will never know what he could have been or should have been.

They will never get their victory in seeing the person that stole their child's life locked behind bars or perished… but she will. Now Melinda was ready to wake up with only one thing on her mind… vengeance.

* * *

"What could they want with her I just don't understand" Wyatt said as his mother slowly sat down in a chair absorbing all the information that had just been poured on to her the best way that she knew how to by panicking and obsessing.

"It was a set up specifically for us I know it was" Wyatt continued his rambling. "He wasn't the least concerned about James or anything then he looked so achieved when he got her. I mean what could he possibly want with her? The Doctor that was killed last night Chris was the last person to see her alive he drove her home. I mean he certainly isn't the most organized Warlock in the world".

"I think I know what his doing … or at least I have an idea" Piper admitted her voice barely above a whisper. "But first… where the hell is your brother at"?

"At the hospital he told me not to bother him today unless it was an absolute emergency".

"And you don't think that your sister being kidnapped by a warlock fits into that category" Phoebe yelled at him for Piper "go get him now we will do the scrying".

"Sometimes I wonder where he gets his brain cells" Piper said as she watched her son orb away.

* * *

Wyatt was now a man on a mission or three very specific missions. First find his brother then find his sister and then send a warlock straight to hell. He continued to walk through the hospital looking for any sign of Chris but unfortunately it was a rather big hospital with lots of rooms but he found him rather quickly some people would call that a close brotherhood bound or some would call it a deep sibling connection but Wyatt calls that Whitelighter abilities.

Chris was busy living a normal life he was standing along with three other interns, his resident, and a patient, his very first patient Mrs. Goliard.

That was before everything in front of Chris became frozen followed by his brother gracing him with his presences. He was ready to get angry. He doesn't even live at the manor and he still sees Wyatts unpleasant face over five times a day.

"We have problems and before you ask… oh yeah big ones. Huge ones, enormous Mt. Everest type of problems. "Wyatt told his brother in somewhat of a rush "Melinda has been somewhat kidnapped by a warlock about two never mind three hours ago".

"What" Chris nearly yelled. "And you waited this long to come and get me"?

Sure Chris said he didn't want to be interrupted today of all days he made that known to his brother early in the day but for Gods sake this was his sister. His family always came first.

"You… you're me kidding right"? Wyatt asked.

"No ok let me wrap up here and I will meet you back at the manor in less than five minutes ok. I need a cover story though ok here when you orb out of here I need you to call the hospital looking for me and tell them that our Uncle Troy died" Chris told a confused Wyatt who simply stated the obvious "we don't have a uncle Troy"

"That's my point"

* * *

The youngest Halliwell slowly rolled over ignoring the stiffness in her body as though she hadn't moved for days and days.

Melinda was certainly not pleased to find herself locked away in a cage knowing the outcome beforehand she still reached up and tried to open the door. She pulled and pushed with all her might only to find that it wouldn't budge but unfortunately that wasn't what worried her. She felt weak. In fact she felt so weak that she nearly fell back down that was until she seen someone standing in the door way smiling like an idiot.

"That potion really worked it really did a number on you" he commented "you have been out of it for a few hours it was just supposed to knock you out. I guess I over did it huh? Making potions not really my strong point I guess I put one too many mustard seeds in it".

"That or you really are as dumb as you look" Melinda fired back.

"They told me you were the feisty one".

"I just want you to know that my brothers will find me and when they do they are going to vanquish your sorry ass and I will take pride in watching you die".

"Oh I know they will find you of course but not before I am ready for them to find you".

"What is that supposed to mean" Melinda asked looking up at the idiot.

"That means I have a shield around this place protected by dark magic and until I lift that shield your brothers won't be able to find you. They won't be able to scry for you, summon for you or even that nifty little whitelighter power and sense you. So when I am ready for them and only then will they find you. They will come here and set my little plan right into motion" the warlock told the young brunette.

"What plan"?

"I guess there is no harm in telling you since you are sitting here as my very own caged monkey we want your powers and we will have them in only a matter of time. We will poses the power of three".

"That's your big plan? To take out my mother and aunts. News flash they have been doing this for twenty some odd years and no one has succeeded they will take you out without so much as blinking they move fast for a bunch of fifty year olds".

"Yeah no demon, Warlock, or even spider monkey dare be stupid enough to try with them anymore that is just suicide but with the power being shifted from the last generation to the next with the window of opportunity open now would be the time perfect time. We have some witches and darklighters and even a few demons on our side so with the power of three we would be unstoppable alone let alone united with our buddies and we could take down this new conductor in the underworld who calls himself the all-powerful one then everyone would bow down to us instead of being stuck in hiding. We wouldn't be stuck as the bottom of the food chain, think of it as merely an investment no demons will be coming to kill you and everyone you know and love all the time".

Confused Melinda starred at him as he sat continuing to eat his apple like they just had a conversation about the best type of soap to use when you have dry skin. She didn't understand anything he had just said.

"The power of three" Melinda questioned him out loud.

* * *

Piper stood waiting for her two eldest children to react to the information that she had just given them. But neither had. Well neither one of them knew how to react.

Instead Chris continued to stand over the table where he had been scrying as though he was paralyzed and Wyatt had quite flipping through the book of shadows. Piper swore she actually heard crickets chirping as she waited for one of the boys to say something, anything.

"How could we not know about this mom"? Chris finally asked.

"I cast a spell" Piper admitted "anytime you heard about it until it was time for you to know it would be erased from your memory even if you were in the middle of a conversation about it".

"That's not what I meant. I meant how could you have not told us about it kept it a secret? We could have been better prepared for it today".

"Chris is right mom honestly I am surprised that every demon in the underworld hasn't come after us today" Wyatt told his mother. "No demon wants a more powerful version of the charmed ones walking around locked, loaded, and hungry for a vanquish".

"I didn't tell you because you were actually meant to find out on your own not by me telling you. I hate that I told you this is breaking many rules I could be tampering with destiny" Piper said.

"You love breaking the rules" Wyatt noted as his mother paced back and forth running her fingers through her long hair. "Wyatt for Gods sake have you found anything in the book yet" Piper asked for the millionth time her temper growing wildly.

"No his not in here I have searched this damn thing front and back five times" Wyatt said slamming it shut.

"Wyatt it's not like he is a crazy powerful demon I highly doubt that Grams took her time to put every Tom, Dick, and Harry warlock name in here which simply means he shouldn't be too powerful at all." Chris told his brother. " A simple vanquishing spell should justify I think our main concern is finding him first he obviously is keeping Melinda alive for some reason to lower us out or because he needs her for something. Instead I say we use that athame to summon him back here and vanquish his sorry ass then find Mel because we have tried scrying, summoning, and we can't sense her so he is using some sort of magic to keep her hidden. I mean if she were dead I would know it. She is still my charge after all and she is ok".

Piper let out a sigh of relief for the first time she felt confident that her daughter was ok.

"Ok I will get to work on the potion you got the spell" Wyatt quickly said on his way out of the attic.

"Actually you can't do it like that" Piper interrupted her sons who had begun careful planning. "You're not the charmed ones quite yet not until all three of you stand over the book together that's the way it works and it has to happen before mid-night tonight. So therefore you can't just go chase this warlock and kill it you have to have your sister with you to do it".

"Ok" Wyatt said nodding as though it were 'that' simple. "Chris what do we do now"?

Wyatt looked to his younger brother for all the answers because let's face it when it came to magic Chris had spent just as much time studying it as he had studying to become a doctor. Hell probably more time to be honest but still yet now he was puzzled.

Chris simply let out a breathe and his head hit the table in defeat.

* * *

Melinda watched the warlock sit eating his apple from across the room as she tried to think of some way to knock that smug look off of his face. It disgusted her. But unfortunately there was nothing she could do when she was locked away like a hamster in a cage.

Her attention quickly turned to the two figures that had blinked into the middle of the room a man and a woman. Melinda quickly stood up not knowing what was happening but it couldn't be good.

"Got it" the girl said with a grin.

"Then test it out" the warlock who was still eating his apple like an idiot said.

"But Lex why do I get the lousy power" she whined.

"Do it Lindz" he replied.

Melinda didn't budge even when the warlock Lindz was walking towards the cage she was currently occupying. But she was curious as to what this blond bimbo was up.

"Ego tollo manus vestras in mea, Et cum hoc chorda ego inpedienda, Vestri potentias ego in aeternum ligare, Ex hoc nunc usque ad finem temporis" she read from a piece of paper.

A moment later Melinda watched as bright white lights exited from her body shocked and entered into the girl standing outside of the cage. Now Melinda was officially out of ideas not that she had any to begin with but still the point being there was nothing she could do.

"Did it work"? Lex asked her.

"How the hell should I know it's not exactly the best power in the world" she began rambling before being sucked in what looked to be a trans.

Melinda knew that look. Yep she was powerless. Whatever it was had worked.

"I just had a premonition… her brothers coming to get her which means…. It worked they orbed in right here so…".

It wasn't a second later that Melinda seen blue bright lights that formed into her brothers quickly. All she could do was stand there and watch. Before either Chris or Wyatt had the chance to react two potions were thrown at them immobilizing them from head to foot.

'Just great' Melinda thought to herself 'we are screwed'.

"Ego tollo manus vestras in mea, Et cum hoc chorda ego inpedienda, Vestri potentias ego in aeternum ligare, Ex hoc nunc usque ad finem temporis." The two male warlocks repeated the spell that had just been recited only moments prior.

From the cage Melinda could only watch as her brothers, the two most powerful good magical beings to ever walk the earth lose their powers. At the moment the switch was made both Chris and Wyatt had seemed to unthaw to find their sister shaking her head as they threw the potion at the warlocks in front of them. Both surprised when Lex threw his hands up and they froze in the air.

"Good going" Melinda commented from the cage.

The three warlocks smiled and all three blinked out.

"What the hell was that" Chris asked more confused than ever which never happens.

"Oh that… that would be the power of three" Melinda said sarcastically sitting back down giving up as her brothers shared what looked to be 'Oh shit' glances at one another.

* * *

"Chris you are going to burn a hole in the floor and for the love of God I could really use some help here if you don't mind." Wyatt told his little brother as he paced back and forth behind him as he continued to try and pick the lock of the cage that held their little sister in.

"Wyatt that is a magical cage which means only magic can open it from the outside but three warlocks ran off with mine how about yours "Chris said running his hands through his hair.

"I love you Chris but if you don't stop being so cynical I will kill you" Wyatt said.

"If you don't stop being so cocksure I am going to kill you" Chris snapped back at his older brother.

"With what powers? I don't know if the two of you forgot but two warlocks, you know meaning evil are running out there with the most powerful good power ever so could we please focus on getting me out of here" Melinda yelled at both of them.

Chris defeated threw his hands up no other options or thoughts and small electricity bolt shot directly out of them. It wasn't powerful at all it only generated sparks from his hands. It wasn't enough to kill a mortal even perhaps it was enough knock one out cold though. Magical beings not sure it would do anything whatsoever but whatever it was Chris would take it.

The three stood speechless none of which knew what had happened or how it had happened but a smile appeared on the middle child's face.

"They took away our wiccan power but not our whitelighter powers" Chris said.

"Yeah where the hell did that come from and… you know how do you get it" Melinda asked her older brother.

"It makes sense dad was an elder when I was… you know… made" Chris said and all three shared a very similar utterly disgusted look.

"Screw that try and open the gate." Wyatt demanded "well hell… gate door" Wyatt yelled using his orbing telekinesis and sent it across the room. "That's all it took and I have been using my library card for the past thirty minutes".

"That doesn't exactly help us get our powers back" Melinda told her eldest brother.

"Unless we never lost them" Chris said "I was thinking about something mom said she said for the power of three to be officially reinstated all three of us had to stand over the book together to inherit it right. I mean that is how it was reconstituted with Paige, Phoebe, and mom to be reborn so therefore… the window is still open the power of three is still floating around in the air so basically the warlocks are just running around with random witches powers which they will figure that out soon enough so all we got to do is get home stand to vanquish them right" Chris said.

"See that's why you're the smart one" Wyatt said with a grin on his face.

"That and the fact that you couldn't pass any class except gym and lunch at least Melinda still has a shot".

"I always wanted a sister" Melinda said grabbing Chris' hand as the three orbed out.

Chris, Melinda, and Wyatt orbed into the empty foyer or what they thought was empty anyways. It obviously hadn't been empty for too long the three seen Leo lying beneath a pile of wood what used to be their foyer table. Chris ran to his father's aid immediately.

"He has a strong pulse just knocked him out. His got to be getting too old for this crap." Chris told his siblings as they heard a loud crash and bang from upstairs.

"Getting brother he has been too old for this" Wyatt said as they began rushing up the stairs.

On the way up to the attic it wasn't a good feeling passing your mother and her sister lying unconsciously on the floor but they had to run. They couldn't be for the first time ever. They wasn't far behind and there would be only one reason why they were here.

They were right on time.

Lindz smiling went to grab for the book but sensing evil magic instead it flew directly into Melinda's arms who smiled as though she were the evil one.

Chris' new power didn't work all too well but it was enough to knock one of them backwards as the book flew open and the pages began turning wickedly until they landed on a page. A page that had one simple line on it "_the power of three will set you free". _

"Oh grams you have got to be kidding me" Wyatt said before the warlocks began walking towards the Halliwell siblings "but hell I am up for any ideas".

"The power of three will set me free" the three continued to chant.

They chanted and chanted which the warlocks found amusing until they realized that they couldn't move forward or backward. The attic floor began shaking and the wind began to stir around them. They continued until the three warlocks were sucked into a hole that was formed in the ground and the world around the three settled down immediately following.

"That was for James you asshole" Melinda said speechless.

"Wyatt go heal mom, Phoebe, and dad real quick" Chris ordered his brother.

Now the three weren't merely just siblings or even magical siblings for that matter but instead they were charmed.

* * *

_**I hope you liked it. **_

_**Please tell me if you did or didn't. **_

_**Also I take into consderation what fans would like to see or not see. What kind of demons... because this show requires demons and right now i have very few made up in my head and some I have done research on but of couse added my own spin to them. I do have the Big evil already planned out but you won't find out about it for just a bit. **_

_**I do need some help with the demons but I need help really with my picture I used Elena from Vampire diaries because that is who i pictre but i wanted a Chris wyatt and Melinda but i don't have any programs to do that.**_

_**And if you like that show I hv a surprise no not a crossover or it would be in the crossover section lol... I can't tell you but I am thinking of having a vamp based on stefan... delena fan but bigger stefan fan so the character am considring will be all based on him if i do it if you will be into it but I will also have it have different powers... i have a lot planned but i also want to hear what you guys like so far and don't like. **_

_**SOrry I am going on and on. **_

_**XOXO Taylor **_


	4. Drop dead Beautiful

**_So Sorry that it took me this long to update._**

**_Anyways this is the first half of the second chapter..._**

* * *

_Melinda looked around unaware of her surroundings nothing about where she was, was even familiar to her. She had never been here before. That was for certain. The air was much crisper than she was used to. It wasn't at all surprising when she looked out the window to see the beach. _

_Melinda becoming more and more confused by the moment looked around the darkened living room that was lit by the light of the moon and the glare coming from the television. That wasn't all she seen. She saw a girl sitting in a lounging chair in front of the television eating ice cream out of the carton. _

'_I think it's safe to say it's her time of the month' Melinda thought to herself as she peered around the corner to get a better look. _

_The girl was beautiful. She was gorgeous. It was amazing just how beautiful she was. She looked familiar but at the same time Melinda had no idea who she was. She couldn't quite put her finger on it but Melinda knew that she knew her somehow. _

_Melinda nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a loud scream and quickly turned her head in the direction which it had come from. She wanted to kick herself. In her life Melinda had faced the most terrifying creatures you couldn't remake on a little bitty screen and it was all very real, life endangering kind of real but an old scary movie about a crazy dog sends Melinda hiding beneath the covers. _

_Oh yeah Melinda knew the movie that the girl was watching. _

'_She might be pretty girl but she certainly wasn't very smart' Melinda thought to herself 'who sits down alone in the dark to watch a movie about a physico killing dog'. Chris and Wyatt used to make Melinda watch that when she was little to scare her. _

_Tearing her eyes away from the television assuming it probably wasn't going to help end her confusion where she was or why she was there she decided there was only one way to find out. She slowly began creeping around until unluckily she knocked over a picture frame that shattered in the floor. _

_The girl looked behind her and reacted fairly quickly at the sight of Melinda standing there she screeched so loud it vaguely reminded her of a banshee. _

'_Ok stranger standing in your house late at night in the dark creepy' Melinda thought 'but she is dramatizing this a little bit'. Or Melinda was just used to creepy things roaming her house at night but either way a fifteen year old girl standing in front of you about the same size not that scary at all _

_She wanted to tell the girl it was ok that she wouldn't hurt her but instead the girl took off running most likely to call the cops which should go over well when her brother shows up to arrest her. _

_The terrified girl that was running suddenly was flying and not by choice by her the screeching scream that escaped from her lips. She landed with a loud thud on her hardwood floor and the young Halliwell knew that one would leave a bruise. What Melinda didn't understand was how she that had happened it didn't make sense until she seen her hand outstretched before slowly laying back down to her side. _

_Shocked Melinda knew that she had done it. But how could she? She didn't have any active powers as much as she wanted them and she would never use powers anyways to hurt someone or at least someone innocent and mortal that was. _

_"Such a pretty young thing" Melinda said walking towards the girl. _

_Melinda had said it, the words had come out of her mouth but it didn't sound like her voice. She sounded old, weak, and hoarse. Even the words that she said is something she would never say in her life. _

_"Please don't… don't hurt me" the girl said sobbing as Melinda inched closer to her. _

_"Just relax it will all be over soon" Melinda spoke again in the same tone as before kneeling down next her. _

_Melinda waved her hand in a circle motion over the girls it shocked her it looked as though she Melinda had opened a portal of some sort upon the girls body. Slowly she reached her hand into the girl's chest. It didn't make sense but she didn't care. By the second she could feel her body getting stronger and stronger. She took in the power that fell into her lap. She had never felt something so good in all her life. It was amazing. _

_She was powerful. _

_But the girl, she was dead and Melinda had watched with a smile across her face as life drained from the girls eyes. She hadn't just watched but she had killed her. _

_But she was done and she didn't care. She didn't care that she was dead. _

_Melinda looked around to make sure no one was watching her before she slowly extracted the heart from the girls chest and absorbed her heart breathing in she was powerful but yet something wasn't powerful enough. _

_Melinda slowly stood up and walked over towards the mirror in the corner anxiously she peered into it. It certainly wasn't what she was used to seeing when she looked into the mirror. It was the most frightening reflection anyone could look at. _

_She watched the mirrors and the windows break before she screamed the first thing Melinda had any control over what she was doing. As she screamed Melinda watched through the broken mirror as the old hags blood vessels bust and her eyes turn blood shot until she was covered in blood._

* * *

Melinda shot up her heart racing as though she just ran a marathon and soaked in sweat so deep it was as though she just went for a quick swim. She reminded herself that it was a dream, a horrible dream but it felt all too real no matter how many times she said it.

The long haired brunette sat in her pitch dark room starring at a shadow on the wall from the streetlight coming in through her window taking slow and deep breaths. She wasn't one to have a weak stomach when it came to blood and guts it was half of her life but taking someone's life, someone innocent dream or not wasn't something she could keep down.

* * *

Chris could hear the ringing in his ear grow louder and louder with each second that passed. For a normal person they could probably compare it to the sound of a fire truck siren going down the road but it vaguely reminded Chris of a banshee scream. But anything could sound like that in a hung over state of mind.

That was Chris' problem. He was a calm drunk so he never actually knew how much he drank until the next morning when his head felt like he had just been beat with a hammer.

For a minuet Chris chose to ignore the sound and disappear beneath his cover but it seemed that the longer he stayed hidden from the world the louder the noise became. He used what strength he had to come up out of his sheets and turn the alarm clock off. The ringer stopped but the throbbing head decided to stay.

"Who the hell gets up at four in the morning"? A female voice behind him asked.

Chris had almost forgotten that he wasn't alone. Ok let's be honest he had completely forgotten that he wasn't alone in fact the last thing he remembered was ordering a refill at the newly reopened P3. Worst mistake yet but the previous night seemed to be coming back. In pieces but he could vaguely recall coming home… not alone.

Chris rolled over to see the darker skinned beauty lying next to him.

"Unfortunately I do" Chris told her between a moan and a yawn. "I have to be at the hospital at six and that is a late morning".

"I have to get home anyways" the girl said sitting up in the bed looking for her clothes without really moving at all. "I have to get the kids to school".

"You have kids"?

"No" she said flatly. "Not that it is any of your business which it isn't. Can we just avoid the awkward morning talk? As much fun as last night was this was a one night stand nothing more and it's not like we live in a one horse town… the odds we will run into each other again are slim to none so thanks for last night but I got to go".

The girl jumped up and slipped her black leather dress on and found her shoes.

"Can I at least get a name" Chris asked as she walked towards the door.

"Bianca and don't worry I remembered yours Chris".

* * *

Wyatt was exhausted all he wanted to do was to go home and go to sleep. That of course was the plan until he orbed home and the smell of whatever his mother was cooking sent him running in that direction. If there was one thing every man had in common magical or not it was their love of food and sex. Luckily in this house he could at least get one of the two, he wasn't allowed to bring his lady friends back and not only that he didn't want to.

Wyatt walked into the kitchen to find his parents and both of his siblings all three eating and rushing around as though there was a fire. Honestly that wouldn't be too surprising at all in this particular house.

"Morning" Chris said bacon hanging half out of his mouth.

"Morning" Wyatt asked "I have been up for three days".

"Chris what in the hell are you doing" the blond asked referring to his brother who had his palm pointed up focusing on a plant.

"I am trying to figure this new power out" Chris said "I mean two weeks and I am still having a hard time controlling it… yesterday at the hospital I electrocuted the EKG machine and it bounced off hitting one of the attending's… she is in critical condition".

"You are lucky that even if someone saw you no one would believe you… speaking of that dad is his power going to grow? I have seen elders use it but right now he sends out little bolts… Hercules would be so proud of him".

"It will grow as you grow" Leo said laughing at his arguing sons.

"Where was you last night" Piper asked her eldest child.

"I got home at mid night then about three this morning I got a call… a young girl was murdered in her home her mom worked nights and she found her when she got in… she was just dead. Fifteen years old… dropped dead. Healthy too I am waiting on the autopsy because it doesn't make sense for someone like that to drop dead… third one this week too" Wyatt said pulling a folder out and flipping through the pages.

He sat down at the counter reading through the evidence until it was snatched out of his hand by his baby sister.

"Oh my God" Melinda said taking the picture of the girls dead body out of his hand.

"That is evidence… you aren't supposed to be looking at that" he said trying to take it back.

"That is the girl from my dream" she said.

"I know that you are excited about being the new charmed ones there Mellie but it is starting to get to your head".

"Let me guess she lived in a beach house, you found a cartoon of ice cream next to a chair, broken mirror, and she was watching Cujo" Melinda challenged her brother.

"How… how did you know that" Wyatt asked his sister "was she killed by a warlock? Or maybe it was a demon? Who killed her Melinda"?

"I did" the girl said her voice weak as she looked at the picture.

* * *

Wyatt hadn't considered that this case was magical. She looked healthy but teenagers get into drugs and drink a little too much all the time. He hadn't thought it could have been something magical. But after all that he had just heard there was no way something magical wasn't involved.

"You did not kill her Melinda" Leo told his sobbing daughter as the family sat in the living room. Piper immediately agreed with her husband as she sat next to him. "This happened to Phoebe a few times there is a chance you have a physic connection with the demon… or whatever the hell it is" she said.

"No mom I was there… I felt it… I liked it".

"You aren't acting like you like it" Chris said.

"I don't… but I did… I am telling you that it felt real all of it".

"Ok you know what I don't believe you did this" Wyatt said. "I mean you love magic and all but this… no way in hell so why don't you go upstairs look through the book Chris you need to get to the hospital… parental control kitchen now".

Leo and Piper followed their son to the kitchen where Wyatt shut the door tightly behind them. He sat the files down on the table taking a deep breath.

"Ok I don't think that Melinda did it" Wyatt told his parents "but everything she said was right. I just spoke with the corner… all three of the girls have been missing something when they were opened up something that… you need to survive demon or warlock or human or magical or… if your damn animal. When she opened these girls up… their hearts were missing".

"Missing"? Piper asked her mouth nearly dropped to the ground.

"Yeah" Wyatt told his shocked parents. "As in not there".

* * *

Piper knew her daughter and she knew what she was capable of and what she wasn't. Piper knew that Melinda wasn't capable of this despite what she thought.

Melinda could be selfish, inconsiderate, and reckless. She took advantage of her powers often thinking that it didn't matter but in reality Piper knew that her daughter couldn't murder innocent people. She knew that.

But Melinda didn't. She believed that she had truly killed those girls.

Piper stood in the door way of the attic watching her daughter flip through the book of shadows tears in her eyes.

"I haven't found anything" Melinda said looking up at her mother. "Which means that I in fact did do it. I did kill those girls".

"Just keep looking ok" Piper told her daughter. "I know you didn't kill them ok".

"Then how else do you explain it mom I felt it. I felt myself get more powerful… I was there I have had a physic connection before. This was not that. It was real. When you have a physic connection it comes in flashes… I can't explain it but mom it was real".

"Have you tried to get a premonition"? Piper asked as she joined her daughter looking over the book.

"I can't without something that belongs to the demon" Melinda said "although I could just go downstairs and grab something out of my room".

* * *

Chris orbed into the kitchen knowing he had only minuets but trying to work when there was something going on at home, no matter how much he pretended it didn't bother him when it did, was hard. Luckily he came across the one person who would know the most.

Wyatt sat with papers, pictures, and files spread across the kitchen table in front of him.

"Any news" Chris asked his brother sitting across from him at the table.

"Oh yeah…there is news and I am lucky you are here" Wyatt said looking at his incredibly too smart for his own good brother. "Have you ever heard of a demon that… steals hearts"?

"Did you just… say… a demon steals hearts" Chris asked.

"Well here is the thing the first girl her parents or family had to do some relgional thing… I fought but…anyways they requested to not do an autopsy no knife in any way was to touch their daughter… I don't know they thought it would send her to hell or something. But the girl from two nights ago was just opened up this morning it can sometimes take a little longer to get to it and she was just found a few hours before last nights she had been there for nearly sixteen hours…rambling sorry" Wyatt explained.

Chris nodded he understood that much. They didn't exactly live in small town USA and corners weren't exactly everyone's dream when they picked a major for college. It was a dying profession and that was being nice about it.

"Well, how do I put this… he cracked her right open and well… she was kind of lacking a heart and I don't mean that in a figure of speech like your old boss who was a bitch" Wyatt explained the best he knew how too. "Literally her heart was not there and same thing with that other girl".

"What… I mean… how… I don't understand".

"Welcome to the club… so you've never heard of-".

"A heart stealing demon? No I am sure that one would have stuck out" Chris said shaking his head "just when I thought I had seen it all".

"The demonic community spices it up a little bit"? Wyatt asked with a smile or somewhat of a smile before leaning back into his chair. "That means we are right back where we started".

* * *

It was late that was for sure and Prue knew she would be in trouble for getting home past curfew but then again no one may notice. It had been one of those days. One of the days that the news of a demon had taken over her youngest sister had been texting her all day keeping her updated.

She knew Melinda and she knew her cousin must be freaking out. It wasn't normal. Even for her.

Prue picked up her cell phone and called her. She waited four or five rings before she finally heard a "hello" on the opposite end.

"Hey I just wanted to check on you" Prue said.

"Yeah well it isn't ideal… I can't even go to sleep. I am tired, exhaustedly tired but I can't go to sleep I can't kill someone else Prue".

"You know you didn't. You know that you couldn't. Mom has physic connection's all the time with certain" no one was around but Prue still felt the need to whisper "demons" through the phone.

"It felt more real than that… I mean it felt like I was really there… physic connections you see certain things but not everything. With a connection like that you can feel what the other person is feeling but you can set apart your own feelings from yours… even during this I couldn't. I couldn't".

"I don't know" Prue told her cousin. "But there has to be some explanation. You looked in the book"?

"Six different times and every time I came up empty handed".

Melinda was waiting for an answer or words of wisdom and Prue wanted to give them to her but both knew that wasn't going to happen. Just as Prue opened her mouth to say something though she couldn't remember anymore after a loud screeching noise came from behind her.

She turned around instantly her heart beating loudly as she scanned the darkened area.

"Whose there" Prue called out.

She was a witch there really wasn't much she was scared of.

"Prue" she heard her cousin from the phone.

She continued to look until she heard the same noise from the opposite direction.

"I said whose there" Prue called out one more time.

"Such a pretty girl" an old scratchy voice came from the shadows.

Prue wasn't sure but there was about a one in a million shot she just found the answer to he cousins problem. Lucky for Melinda that was not so lucky for Prue of course.

"I… I can now… officially tell you… that it wasn't you" Prue said into the phone. "I am looking at your demon".

* * *

_**So please review... I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **_

_**Tll me what you think and what you would like to see?**_


	5. Drop dead beautiful part 2

_**So here is chapter five... hope you enjoy it. I own nothing but the story line. **_

* * *

Melinda heard the line go dead and her heart skipped enough beats that it should have killed her. She jumped up and quickly ran down to the stairs and to the kitchen where she found Wyatt talking with her parents. All of which turned their attention to youngest Halliwell-Wyatt standing in the door way in a frantic.

"It's Prue" she said.

* * *

CA

Prue Valentine dropped her phone in shock at the sight in front of her and felt the splash from it landing in a puddle just next to her foot.

She didn't scare easily. By the time you reach the age of five growing up in the Halliwell family you have seen more freighting things than ten people can see in their lifetime put together and multiplied by a thousand.

Prue wasn't scared she was horrified by the sight in front of her. Out of all the demons, warlocks, and whatever else found their way into her home she had never been scared.

Fear was an unknown feeling for her or she thought it was.

"Such a pretty girl" the woman repeated her voice scratchy and hoarse. "But not so smart… walking the street late at night.

"What do you want"? Prue asked swallowing the lump that was lodged in her throat.

"One thing… only your pure heart".

The woman leaped towards Prue who closed her eyes simply slowing down time until everything around her was frozen. Her powers weren't strong, at least not yet but it lasted long enough for Prue to jump out of the way.

Avoiding her would have been impossible had she not had powers to fight back with.

Prue moved quickly as the woman landed face down on the pavement. She was shocked that was certain. She looked over her shoulder to find Prue running and with a quick wave of her hand sent the young girl flying down the alley way.

* * *

CA

Melinda paced the kitchen floor multiple times waiting for her brother who stood leaning against the wall eyes closed tightly focusing harder than he ever did through school or… his entire life but still that wasn't helping his sisters nerves. She had the patience of a Halliwell that was for sure.

Piper needed to call Phoebe she knew that but there was no need to upset her until they knew something for sure and they didn't. She was already terrified for her niece she couldn't imagine how upset Phoebe would be.

"Have you seriously not found her yet" Melinda snapped turning to face her brother.

"It's a little more difficult than that" Wyatt barked back at his sister. "She isn't my charge but she is my family that is my only connection I have with her magically. The more you rant the harder this becomes so please shut up so I can try and find her".

"Your brother is right" Leo said words he never pictured himself saying "it is more difficult to find someone that isn't your charge… most whitelighter's can't-".

"Yeah, yeah Wyatt is powerful I get it but this is Prue do any of you want to call aunt Phoebe and tell her that we let her daughter die".

"Melinda" Wyatt screamed so loud it echoed. "Shut up now".

Melinda sat down in a chair next to the kitchen table rubbing her sweaty palms against her jeans and felt her heart rapidly speed up. She couldn't do anything at this moment but wait…

* * *

CA

Prue hit a brick wall and fell hitting the hard ground beneath her. She looked up to see the old hag coming in her direction. She wasn't running or walking but speeding. She was fast. Prue jumped up and ran, she ran as fast as her legs would let her go until she was hit with a blast between a gush of wind and fire.

The demon was confused it should have killed her. She didn't understand why she wasn't dead.

"You're a witch" the woman spoke as she inched closer and closer towards Prue who could barely crawl away.

The woman kneeled down over Prue's body, who was far too weak to fight back no matter how much she wanted to. She could only watch as the demon shoved her hand through Prue's chest. She could feel herself getting weaker and weaker both Prue and the demon waited for her death but both was shocked when it never came.

But she didn't die when she should've.

"Wyatt" Prue called barley able to speak.

Wyatt orbed in a second later with his sister. It was obvious they were waiting for her to call or he was trying to sense her and just did as she called. Either way they was ready to come to her rescue and who better to come to rescue someone than they charmed ones.

Before the demon could react in any way to their presences Wyatt quickly yelled "demon" and using Telekinetic Orbing to send her down the alley. He would do more but right now he had a dying cousin who he quickly scooped up in his arms and orbed the three standing there to safety.

* * *

CA

Chris wasn't sure why he liked to drive but he did until he was already on the road and got news that he had to be somewhere as quick as possible. Finally he had arrived, he parked his car outside of the manor and quickly ran inside where he found his family waiting in the living room.

Prue sat on the couch between her parents with her younger sister Parker sitting on the arm of the couch, Leo talking with Piper, and Wyatt on the phone while his sister sat in the chair writing a spell or notes or… something. He wasn't sure.

"Thank God you are ok" Chris said looking at Prue.

"Yeah" she said.

"Anything you can tell us" Chris asked as he sat down on the coffee table in front of her. "I mean something that we can use"?

"She was this ugly hag I mean awful… she had this power I am not even sure what it was I have never seen anything like it before. It was a wind combined with fire and…I don't know Chris but when she tried to kill me she stuck her hand in my chest" Prue said reliving what had previously happened to her.

"That's it"?

"Well no… she would've killed me but for some reason she couldn't… I don't know why but she couldn't kill me. She defeated me but she couldn't kill me".

* * *

CA

"We better get going home, you need to rest" Phoebe said running her fingers through her daughter's hair knowing that there were no answers at this moment.

It was late, it was past late it was early in the morning on a Wednesday and everyone had yet to hit a pillow. There was school and work and many, many errands to run. All of which would happen despite everything that is going on because it would set everyone at ease, not forget about it no matter how hard they tried.

"Yeah" Coop agreed with his wife as the entire family stood up.

"Where do you think you are going" Chris said rushing in just in time to stop them from beaming out.

"Home" Parker replied almost instantly.

"I am afraid you can't do that" Chris replied just as fast.

"And why can't we"? Phoebe asked her demanding nephew.

"Here is the thing Aunt Phoebe" Chris said sitting down in the chair. "We know that you are a powerful witch alone all Warren/Halliwell's are it's… but the thing is what made you so much… more powerful was being part of the charmed ones. The charmed collective but you aren't any more so until we vanquish the demon Prue has to stay with us. It's safer".

"That is 'Chris talk' for congratulations Prue you just got upgraded from cousin to innocent".

"Are you kidding me?" Phoebe asked folding her arms.

"Unfortunately he is right. We are just regular witches now" Piper told her sister. "I hate it too believe me when I say that but it's true. I fought a demon the other day and my powers were still strong but not as strong as they used to be".

"I would like you all to know that this is kidnapping" Prue said collapsing on the couch.

* * *

CA

Melinda hadn't slept in over twenty four hours and she wouldn't either until whatever demon it was that she couldn't get out of her head, literally, was vanquished. Dead as a door nail. Then she would consider sleep but not until then.

When the book of shadows failed which rarely happened Melinda found herself in her father's office, which was once a basement, looking through his large selection of books. Ninety percent of which was about supernatural beings or about magic. Though every book came from magic school, he was headmaster after all.

"Oh my God" Melinda said rereading the words just to make sure it was right and she just wasn't picturing things because she was so tired.

Melinda ran up to Wyatt's bedroom where he was sleeping peacefully, that was until his sister started shaking him continually until he yelled "someone better be dying and not dead when I get there because I will have been woken up for nothing by that point".

"Not funny" Melinda told her brother. "Look I found our demon".

That sure got her brothers attention quickly. He sat flipping his light on and waited for his younger sister to proceed with news.

"Ok so look here in the late seventeen hundreds there was this witch named Esther and she was good witch. But some witches go bad right"? It was obviously a rhetorical question considering she didn't give her brother time to answer. "She wanted to live forever, she wanted to be immortal. But she thirsted for power and beauty both of which she already had".

"A powerful beautiful witch who can't die… my kind of woman" Wyatt said with a grin.

Melinda ignored her brother's snide comment pretending he wasn't a disgusting pig she went on "but that isn't magic Wyatt. It is magic but dark magic, black magic. She had finished two parts of the spell she could powerful and live forever she just had to finish the rest".

"What happened"? Wyatt asked genuinely curious at this point. "Because the witch we seen in the alley didn't exactly strike me as America's top model so something went wrong or what"?

"A witch tried to stop her, they had been friends for a very long time and she didn't want this for her she cared about and black magic isn't safe" Melinda said finishing her story off. "Esther of course didn't listen and carried on. As punishment the witch cursed her instead of living forever and being beautiful she would live forever as this hideous monster like hag".

"Whoa" they both heard and looked to find Prue and Phoebe standing in the door way who joined them at the foot of the bed.

"Anyways" Melinda said carrying on with the story. "She had finished part of her spell of being beautiful but it of course got interrupted by the witch. To live forever as a beautiful breath taking witch it came with a catch like everything else. She would have to consume the heart of beautiful, innocent, and pure women whose beauty isn't just on the outside but as well on the inside".

"Is this supposed to be flattering"? Prue asked earning a laugh from her mother.

"Well, if she had enough it would turn her beautiful again and it would be completed the witch knowing this when she cursed her without her beauty also cursed her by sending her to purgatory only to be released every hundred years".

"So she is a…. beauty version of Barbas"? Wyatt asked raising his eyebrow.

"I guess".

"What I don't understand is why she didn't just curse her to stay there for eternity" Prue asked "I mean that is what I would've done".

"We all know that some demons figure a way out… loop holes of different kinds or they pick up different powers whatever it takes. She knew that too she wanted to make sure her family was safe, not just then but in the future as well. So in the spell, the powerful spell that she casted would protect her family from this demon forever so that they would never be endangered to her in case she was to find them. Melinda said before turning to her cousin. "That is why you didn't die tonight when you should've".

"What" Phoebe asked now lost for the first time.

"The witch that cast this spell died as she cast it… what little magic she had to protect her family she wasn't a powerful witch… although she came from a powerful line… or at least that is what it became… the witch that cast this spell was Prudence Warren".

Jaws dropped. That certainly wasn't expected.

Phoebe looked down at her daughter who for the first time looked ultimately blessed that she was a Halliwell.

"But, we don't have a vanquishing spell… becoming immortal, an immortal witch I have never even heard of that" Wyatt said. "I have never heard of that kind of spell".

"That is because it has only ever been used once unfortunately… she wrote the spell and as of this moment I can't even get a premonition off it…that is where I am stuck".

"But you forget that one person obviously knew all of it" Chris said walking in joining his family with a cup of coffee. "If Prudence knew all of this she obviously knew all the spells and what they contained because her friend obviously shared this with her… what if we conjure her and"?

"Tried it" Melinda interrupted her brother. "Nothing… not a gush of wind or anything the candles just melted to the ground".

"Well, you though that you didn't have a physic connection with her" Phoebe said "but I have a little theory with that… it was a physic connection".

"No Aunt Phoebe it was stronger than that and you know I have had them before and this certainly wasn't a physic connection".

"You have had them before but not as a charmed one" Phoebe said. "You know how when you guys came into the Charmed power Chris got a new power and Wyatt's advanced… well perhaps yours did too. You are stronger now so maybe it was a strong premonition or a physic connection".

"Makes sense" Chris said sitting on his brother's dresser.

"How is this going to help us right now though"?

"Well I am just thinking… you need something to get a premonition off of… what if you use the connection to get a premonition off of Esther using the spell that made her immortal"?

"Would it work"? Melinda asked looking at Chris.

"Only one way to find out" he answered with a smile.

* * *

CA

Melinda was ready to give up. In fact that was what she was going to do. She threw her arms up in frustration and sat on the couch in the attic.

"I can't do it" Melinda said. "I can't get a connection".

"You're just not trying hard enough" Wyatt said.

"Melinda you have to the longer we wait the more innocents die" Chris demanded.

"Ok you two are not helping the situation in fact you are making it worse" Phoebe said and before either of her nephews could say anymore she pointed towards the door way "go downstairs now. Make potions do whatever it takes… just go" she turned in the direction of her daughter who was flipping through the book of shadows "you too".

All three Halliwells unwillingly left the room leaving the two future seeing women alone. Phoebe shut the door before joining her niece on the couch.

"Can't you just do it" Melinda asked her aunt.

"No, I can't" she said. "You have the connection with her for a reason this. You know how this works Mellie".

Phoebe couldn't tear her eyes away from her niece who looked as though she was ready to throw the towel in. Which she was lucky she hadn't already.

"I have an idea" Phoebe said taking Melinda's hand.

Phoebe lit some candles in a circle and the two sat in the middle of them.

"Ok now close your eyes" Phoebe said much to Melinda's dismay. "I'm serious" Phoebe told her to teenager rolled her eyes before but she listened to her aunt. "Now… think of the dreams you have been having. To get in touch with her, you have to feel her. Think of the evil that surrounds her. Think of the evil that she has done. Think of her. You have to clear your mind of everything shut everything out. Don't think about everyone who is waiting for you to do this… think about how much you want it".

Phoebe knew just what to say.

She knew just what to say and most would assume it was because of her empathic ability which made her really intuitive and she was good with helping people. She knew just what to say sometimes or she was really close to her niece. All of which could be great and believable reasons. But none of which were why she was able to help her the most.

She knew niece very well and what she knew was that Melinda was just like her. Phoebe told her niece exactly what would have helped her when she was younger because she was just like Phoebe in many ways the same powers not included.

"Ok" Melinda said as she did what she was told to do or at least to the best of her ability.

Melinda did. She kept her eyes closed tightly and for a moment the world ceased to exist. No one was pressuring her making things worse instead she focused on how much she wanted to do it.

Instead of focusing on her evil though she focused on how much she wanted to kill her. Melinda thought about how much she hated her for stealing the lived of innocents for her own personal gain. That is what she thought of.

When she opened her eyes she no longer saw Phoebe or the attic she was somewhere, in the woods, but instead of seeing through Esther's eyes she saw through her own. It worked. Well, as good as she though it had until she looked down and seen she wasn't just having a premonition… she was physically inside of it.

* * *

CA

Phoebe watched as Melinda fell unconscious into her aunt's lap. Out of all the things Phoebe thought that would happen that certainly wasn't in the top five.

"That wasn't part of the plan" Phoebe said out loud.

* * *

CA

Melinda wasn't sure what was going on or how she got where it was that she was but it certainly didn't feel like she just landed in OZ. All she knew was that she was thinking of Esther when she tried to get a premonition so if she was in fact inside her premonition then it had to do with Esther.

Her theory was quickly proven when she began to scan her surroundings to find a witch, or what she assumed was a witch, chanting over an altar. It was Esther. No she didn't look the same, she was beautiful but her face had the same structure and her hair was the same color. The chance it was any other witch was pretty slim at this point.

Quietly Melinda backed up behind a tree making sure she couldn't be seen or heard and she waited. She waited for a minute or two before leaning around to get a better view of what was happening.

It was dark and she couldn't see much and it just looked as though she was performing a spell, a dark spell by the sounds of it. It wasn't until she heard "Esther please let me go" that she was able to tear her eyes away from the witch performing the spell.

Melinda and Esther both turned in direction of the voice.

A young woman sat in what looked to be a cage Melinda wasn't too sure or maybe it was a jail cell either way she was locked inside. It wasn't until Esther got close to her carrying a candle that Melinda could see that she was dying.

"I told you to be quite" Esther spoke her voice almost sounding like music.

"Please… please let me go" she begged once more.

"Don't tire yourself child you should keep up your strength… we haven't even begun".

* * *

CA

Piper walked into the kitchen to find both of her sons sitting at the counter with her niece making coffee all three of them looking exhausted and beat down but instead of sleeping they were in the kitchen filling their bodies with caffeine which only worried her. Not that she could blame them she had been in bed a total of three hours before finally giving up.

Being the charmed one and chasing demons was much easier than waiting around while your kids did it she hadn't really had a good night's sleep since before but right now she was more worried for Prue who was attached by the demon.

Everyone was which lead her to ask "where is Phoebe" as she walked into the kitchen assuming that her sister wouldn't leave her daughters side.

"She kicked us out of the attic" Chris said folding his arms leaning against the wall letting out a giant yawn.

"She did what" Piper asked.

"Yeah Melinda is trying to get a premonition off of her physic connection so we can figure out why Esther is immortal" Wyatt explained.

"We know it is black magic but we don't know what kind" Prue told her aunt.

"Who is Esther" Piper asked the third question in less than a minute making her feel like she was officially at the bottom of the food chain.

"Oh I forgot you just woke up".

The three proceeded to explain to Piper all that happened during the time that she had attempted to sleep with no luck. She didn't think a lot could happen in three hours in the middle of the night but apparently that was only on T.V or shows or… normal households.

"Well if anyone can help Melinda it is Phoebe" Piper said sitting down holding her cup of coffee close embracing the warmth that came with it.

"Yeah" Prue agreed.

"A little too well" Phoebe said joining her family in the kitchen which raised eyebrows all around. "I think it worked".

"What do you mean you think" Piper asked her baby sister.

"Well we were in the attic and… she was doing great… then she… kind of went into a Trans… and passed out. I tried and I tried to wake her but she won't budge… she doesn't seem to be in any real harm but I left her with Parker just in case. She is the only other person in the family who could sense it… being the only other Empath".

"Passed out" Chris and Wyatt asked in union.

Before Phoebe could respond they heard Coop yell followed by the sound of a bang and glass shattering from the living room. Everyone quickly jumped to their feet to find Coop unconscious and Esther standing before them with a wicked smile.

"You can't kill us" Prue said instantly.

"Maybe not… but I can sure hurt dear old dad" Esther shot back.

She lunged for Coop only to find Prue acting quicker than their first encounter. She slowed time down just enough for Christ to send Coop to safety across the room. But that didn't stop Prue from tackling Esther.

* * *

CA

Melinda crouched down behind a bush as she got closer and closer watching every move that Esther made, every ingredient she put into her potion, and every alternation she made to her spell perfecting it. She watched her and she studied her.

It wasn't until she was nearly face to face with the girl who was lying in the cage unable to do anything but wait for her life to come to an end. But when she saw Melinda, despite that her life was wasting away, she looked as though she had hope. She smiled, as though a prayer had been answered.

Melinda held a finger up to her to mouth and she watched as the girl slowly nodded.

"Thank you" the girl said so quiet it wasn't even a whisper.

"I'm going to help you I promise" Melinda told her as she held the girls hand.

Although she wasn't all too sure on the how part she knew she had to do something but she also knew that she couldn't interfere and change the course of history. She wasn't sure on anything as of this moment.

It wasn't until Esther came walking in their direction that Melinda took her hand out of the girls and hid behind the closest tree knowing it would hide her but made sure everything was still visible.

"Are you… going to kill me" the girl asked weakly.

"Now why would I do that" Esther asked with a smile. "You are granting me immortality".

"What? How could I do that? I'm not a witch".

* * *

CA

It felt useless at this point no matter how hard they fought her no matter what they did no one could kill Esther. It was clear. She was invisible and strong. She had powers stronger they had never seen before and they had powers that she didn't know existed. Prue knew all this. She knew that she couldn't kill her but every chance she got she made sure to give her the biggest swing causing as much pain as she could.

If she couldn't kill her she still wanted her to suffer.

"This is pointless" Melinda said as she walked in interrupting the fighting. "She can't die and you can't kill us Prudence made sure of that. No one is winning you are just making it more expensive to repair the house". Melinda shook her head, she was the youngest and yet she had the most common sense at the moment.

She was right.

Esther was strong and they were strong. She couldn't hurt them and she was immortal.

"There are no winners here" Melinda said firmly before turning to Esther "I don't peg you for the idiotic type so why don't you just tell me why you are here. You know you have limited type here why waste it torturing us"?

"I was wondering when you were going to show" Esther said "I came to make a deal with you".

"What do you want" Melinda asked.

Straight and to the point Esther admired her courage.

"You're a grandmother cursed me to look like this… only you can lift the cures… a warren cursed me like this so only a warren can free me you lift the curse… I won't ever touch your family again but if you don't every time I get out… I will come after your family. I may not be able to kill them but making them suffer is another story… or I could just kill your father".

Each and every Halliwell scoffed or rolled their eyes they weren't one to make a deal that was for certain. They knew they could protect Leo and Coop and whoever else but it was their descendants that they couldn't. Melinda knew that.

"How can I believe you"? Melinda asked crossing her arms "you aren't exactly a reliable source".

"You just have to trust me".

"No way in hell" Chris yelled but his sister answered "fine" earning odd looks from her entire family.

"But you aren't to touch my family. Including in the future my grandchildren and their grandchildren are off limits. Prue gave up her life to protect us".

"You have my word".

Not that it counted for anything, it didn't. She didn't trust her. Melinda knew better than that despite what was going through her family's mind.

Melinda knew what she had to do and she had to do it just right. There couldn't be as much as a glitch. It had to be perfect and go perfectly.

With a deep breath Melinda spoke out loud "Past, present, and future behold" Melinda spoke out loud before anyone could stop her. "A sprit so black, a heart so cold the misfortune that she bestows I now revoke. Free her now… restore her soul".

Esther waited for the change but nothing happened instead she felt weaker somehow but she wasn't sure how.

"You should know not to mess with the Warren line" Melinda said.

Melinda didn't hesitate, she knew if she figured it out she would disappear as quickly as she came. She threw the three vials filled with potion and followed by an explosion she was gone. It wasn't until the young girl fell to her knees that Melinda was able to smile. She didn't look to be in a pain anymore. She smiled at everyone in front of her.

"It… it's gone… the pain… its gone" she said and laughed.

"I told you I'd help you" Melinda told her.

Her family wasn't really sure what happened, they were confused but that wasn't new it was hard to stay in the loop in this family, they were just glad that the demon was gone and they were free and apparently so was this girl. Melinda hugged her tightly not knowing how else to show her just how happy she was.

"Wait" Prue said. "What happened"?

"She has lived through pain for over three hundred years and now she is free".

"You really are a Warren all of you… it's amazing… I was friends with Prudence she was so kind… you remind me of her" she spoke. "I'm Mary… Mary Binkes".

"Still lost" Prue said out loud earning a laugh from her cousin.

* * *

CA

_"No you aren't but I am as long as you live inside me, forever, dying… I will continue to live forever unable to be killed. I can out power any witch… as long as you are always on the verge of death… I can never be killed" Esther told Mary as she lay dying in the cage. _

_Melinda covered her mouth stopping herself from screaming as she began chanting a spell. It was a dark spell and powerful. The girl began crying louder and louder with the passing of each second until she began to fade away. _

_She had to vanquish the demon and save the girl. She made a promise. A promise that she intended to keep._

* * *

_CA_

Piper knocked on her daughters door carrying a tray of food it was something that she did after a vanquish she fed people or she ate and she chose to feed everyone because if she continued to eat she would gain five hundred pounds. It took her years to work off three pregnancies all the demon fighting aside it wasn't easy to be that active.

"How are you" Piper asked her daughter.

"I'm ok" Melinda said and it wasn't a lie. "I helped her mom… I saved that girl… I mean yeah she is now living in a whole different time period… and that won't make much sense to her… but she is alive".

"Because of you… she is alive because of you Mel" Piper said sitting on her daughter bed. "You have complained… because you aren't as powerful as your brothers are and that is fine if you still feel that way but it was your powers that saved her life. They may be passive and only in the mind but… they saved her. You did it. Without your brothers or me or your father or anyone Melinda you did this. I want you to remember this because it means something. You are much more powerful than you think you are. I am so proud of you".

Piper was terrified at the thought of her daughter going up against demons with only premonition but today proved that she was much more than that. She knew that. Now her daughter did too, they both knew that she was meant to do great things now.

She was charmed.

* * *

**_Kao- Lol, thank you and as long as you keep reading and reviewing I will keep writing. Promise._**

**_charmedeva- thank you, also thank you for telling me who Caleb is. I didn't know who it was when yu left that review and I meant to ask but when I am writing I kind of forget somethings... my mind does that LOL... but yes I will put him in the story the next 2chapters are already planned out so not sure if I can put him in them but I will try._**

**_I am also thinking of making Mary a main character... not sure yet. I figure having a human in a supernatural fun._**

**_This chapter was to show that Melinda is just as powerful as her brothers, and to separate her as an __Individual. It was more of teaching her what she is without her brothers there to hold her hand. Even though she has no active power..._**

**_Powers used... _**

**_Prue she has a cupidpower -Temporal Stasis that power came from the ring but I mean because she is the oldest and a hybrid she will have the most powers._**

**_Melinda- Premonition and astral projection premonition... _**

**_I also know Paige and her family haven't been a big part... but they will be in the next chapter. _**

**_I do need a little advise for relationships for the teens._**

**_It will be a while before we "hear" more about the big evil coming. Just stay tuned. The charmed ones didn't find out about the source for a while so I hope you keep reading because I think you will be shocked._**

**_Next chapter._**

**_Friday night Frights... _**

**_Review and keep information coming... what you would like to see etc._**


	6. Firday night Frights

_**Here it is chapter six. :-)**_

_**There is a key moment for my story line in here... to keep up just make sure you reread the Wyatt Caleb scene carefully. LOl**_

_**I love that I have readers... more reviews would help.**_

* * *

Bianca Sanchez's heart was racing, she was drenched in sweat, and her face was blood red as she came to a complete stop after her five mile run. She stood outside on the sidewalk unable to make herself go inside.

It was a normal house in the suburbs, on a normal street that an ice cream truck goes down it every day at three o'clock, with normal cars, and a normal yard with normal dogs running around. The kind of house that you saw when you watched seventh heaven rerun or on a post card you received from someone who took a vacation to Connecticut.

Well it was normal to her anyways. It was the house she grew up in. The only thing her father left her and her mother when he abandon them eighteen years ago only to start another family.

She grabbed her courage and walked into her house and to the kitchen where her brother and sister sat at the counter eating their breakfast.

"Morning" she said as she grabbed a water out of the fridge.

"Morning" Evan said while stuffing a spoonful of cereal in his mouth.

However it was her sister who ignored her. Neither one was exactly thrilled about the situation but the youngest Sanchez made it known that she didn't want to be here.

"Avelyn" Evan said nudging his sister. "The least you could say is good morning… I mean she is taken us into her home".

"No she was forced to take us into her home she didn't exactly get a choice" the young girl said.

Bianca didn't object it was that or the two would be in foster care which if she had met her "sister" beforehand that is exactly where they would be.

Truth be told it isn't exactly like strangers could take them in and be able to handle what was to come, she wasn't all too sure that she could.

"And it's Ava" the fiery black haired girl said.

"You have gone by Avelyn your entire life" Evan said.

"Yeah well a lot of things have changed in the past month. We are forced to go to a public school, my parents are dead, I have nowhere to put my clothes the closet barley holds all my shoes and we had to move from New York the home we grew up in".

"I am sure those from Upper east side don't even notice you are gone" Bianca said looking at her sister "and there is this trick we use here on the west coast, when we run out of closet space… donate clothes to those who actually need them instead of spoiled brats".

"Bianca" Evan interrupted before either of the two could say anything else and the newly turned "Ava" ruined their chance. "We were actually wandering... There is this party tonight… not sure what it is… a bonfire since school started a few weeks ago… I'm not really sure but can we go"?

"Sure" Bianca said nodding her head.

She could use a night "Ava" free.

* * *

_**CA**_

Piper was sure she was in the wrong house. It couldn't be hers. It was clean. It was clean and the air smelled of coffee. Leo looked just as stumped as the two made their way into the kitchen where the table was set neatly with food, the kind she was sure she seen Lucy make Ricky many times.

"Well good morning sleepy heads" Melinda said walking over.

"Umm…what is this"? Piper asked her daughter.

"It's breakfast what does it look it? Here you are dad I picked you up the morning paper, mom I got you food network magazine to read while you eat. I cooked eggs poached for mom and scrambled for dad. I got bacon, Sausage, pancakes, and French toast. Coffee is ready in the pot and I just finished my French assignment my trig teacher emailed me as well I got an B plus on my last quiz… not an A I know but it is math. I did a load of laundry this morning and I cleaned the house… oh I vanquished a demon no worries lower level I just summoned him and he went kaboom with the toss of a potion".

Leo and Piper exchanged similar looks towards one another.

"She wants something" Leo whispered to his wife.

"Enjoy it while it lasts".

"Good morning" Melinda said as Mary walked in. "So this is what we call breakfast-".

"Melinda… she is from the sixteen hundreds but I am assuming they that some things just never change like eating" Wyatt said joining in with his family "wow".

Chris orbed and immediately said "my God it smells good in here."

"Yeah" Wyatt agreed. "Mom you really out did yourself".

"I didn't do it" Piper told her two sons. "This is all the work of your sister".

To say mouths dropped would be the understatement of the century. It was as if time stopped. Melinda Halliwell-Wyatt had done something nice and to top it all off she had done it for her family.

Maybe they were all paranoid or maybe they had a right to be but Chris was the first to ask the very question that everyone was thinking "what did you do"?

"What makes you think I did anything" Melinda shot back at him. "Maybe just maybe I wanted to do something nice for the ones that I love did you consider that before you jumped to conclusions"?

"It could be considered on a normal teenager but this is you" Wyatt agreed with his brother. "Fess up".

"Agreed" Piper said folding her arms looking at her youngest child.

"Ok fine so there is this bonfire tonight… really like a back to school thing they have every year a few weeks after it starts-" Melinda began.

"They still have those" Wyatt asked.

"See legendary".

"Chris didn't you loose your virginity at your first one" Wyatt asked turning to his brother.

"No" Leo said fast enough it was basically a reflex.

"Oh come on" Melinda wined like a child. "Please. I am not Chris he is a man whore always has been I have to suffer through his mistakes".

"They were not mistakes" Chris said.

"Yeah you don't talk about the female body like that" Wyatt said with a wide grin.

"You're pig both of you" Melinda told her brothers before turning back to her parents. "I will be home one a.m at the latest… please with all the demon fighting I do I should get some kind of reward… I mean look Mary would be dead if it wasn't for me… so please"?

* * *

_**CA**_

Mary stood in front of the full length mirror observing the outfit she was wearing that Melinda had picked out for her to wear to the party. It certainly wasn't what she was used to wearing. Pants unlike any she had ever seen before, they clung to her tightly to her and the material wasn't so soft. A shirt that was so thin it reminded her of a night gown. Her shoes were made of, well she wasn't sure what they were made of, but they had string that tied.

However everyone her ages call the clothes skinny jeans, sneakers, and a tank top the perfect combo.

Still she wasn't sure.

"Are you sure" Mary asked Melinda out loud. "This feels a little indecent. Are my breasts supposed to be showing this much"?

"Relax. You just have to trust me you look great. In fact you look hot". Melinda's voice came from the closet.

"Hot" Mary asked raising her eyebrow.

But, after spending the past few days with Melinda she decided it was best to just avoid the question for now after their three hour conversation about some guy names Edward and why he was better than Jacob even though she wasn't sure who either one of them were.

"Pants were never part of my wardrobe" Mary said running her hands down the sides of her legs feeling the fabric brush up against her fingers something she wasn't sure she would ever get used to. "I wore them once when I had to go hunting with my father after my brother grew very ill and my father was elderly he couldn't go alone".

"Ok first off it is sick not ill and old not elderly" Melinda said. "And second of all that is the most simple outfit there is one you can get away with wearing no matter where you go. If you are going on a date or to school or to a party basically if you are going somewhere that is what you put on. Trust me if there is anything I know… besides being a witch then it is fashion".

Mary no longer questioned her outfit it was her new friend's that was up for debate as Melinda walked out of the closet a smile on her face and excitement running through her body. A lot can happen in three hundred and fifty years that was for sure.

Melinda joined her in front of the mirror as she put her earrings in wearing a mini skirt with a black see through shirt which you could see the black bra beneath it.

"So tell me how hot I look" Melinda teased as she began to apply her lip-gloss.

"Hot" Mary finally caved asking the question.

"I keep forgetting you were raised in a whole other century" Melinda apogized handing her friend the lip-gloss. "Hot means attractive… beautiful… sexy… it's what you say to someone who is beyond gorgeous perfect even. We girls say it to one another really as a joke sort of kind of like oh that looks great on or how cute… when you say it about a guy it means he is… hot like… ok speaking in your time period instead of mine… a guy you would call good looking and would want to… court you or just a guy you would want to admire from afar as he fetched water… or big buckets with no shirt on".

"So hot is like your brother the dark haired one… Chris"? Mary asked.

"Eww" Melinda said.

* * *

_**CA**_

Even though P3 had only been reopened for a few months it was definitely one of the most popular clubs in San Francisco. It was very obvious simply because there was the same amount of people inside as there were people outside waiting in line to get in to hear the hot new band that was playing or to have a night out with their friends or whatever the reason was.

Luckily for Wyatt and Chris they never had to wait in a long line or even try to worry about parking not because they could orb there in a matter of five seconds flat but because their mother owned the club.

The two brothers sat at the bar "drinking their troubles away" so to speak.

"Refill" the new bartender asked Chris.

"Yeah" Chris said holding his cup out and as he caught a glimpse of the name tag the man was wearing on his shirt "thanks Kale".

"No problem".

"The strongest drink you have back there on the rocks" Chris heard a familiar voice and turned to see her.

The girl he woke up next to.

Her name was Bailey. No that wasn't right. Beyoncé… no but he was getting closer…Bianca. That sounded right but he still wasn't sure.

"Bianca" Chris said praying that it was right.

The beautiful fiery woman looked in his direction as she sat down in the bar stool next to him.

"Chris" she said looking at him. "Why am I not more shocked to find you here"?

"My mom owns the place what is your excuse for drinking too much" he asked with a grin.

"I am raising two teenagers".

"Damn, I didn't know that you could get pregnant in the womb. I really need to pay more attention I am studying to be a Doctor".

_**She**_ laughed and said "it's my brother and sister. My dad died about two months ago".

"Oh God I am so sorry".

"Don't be" Bianca said waving her hand as if he forgot to bring a bag of chips to a barbeque. "We weren't close actually I barely knew the guy. He sent me some money on birthdays and holidays but really I hadn't seen him since I was a toddler".

She didn't have to tell him something so personal and she wasn't sure why she had. He was a stranger.

"Still he was your dad" Chris said. "I know what it's like to lose people you care about even if you think you don't care about them death is hard".

"Death sucks" Bianca agreed with him.

"Ok you two enjoy this death fest I am going to go put the fun in funeral" Wyatt said hoping out of his seat and walking away.

The eldest Halliwell quickly made his way across the club and had his eye set on one particular beauty queen sitting along with a group of friends before heading in that direction praying that his flirting skills weren't as rusty as they felt.

But Wyatt stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of a familiar face. After being in his "family business" for so long it became easier and easier to spot a demon in human form there was always something that gave it away and he was looking at a demon.

Maybe the demon picked up on Wyatt or maybe he didn't but either way he got up leaving the room walking towards the bathroom down the long ,private hallway. Wyatt got ready to pounce something that became all too easy for him but he found himself thrown to the floor and a fireball thrown in his direction hitting him on the shoulder.

Fireballs and energy balls were thrown, powers were used at full force, and many things in the back of the club was broken until the two were laughing so hard their ribs hurt.

"Caleb" Wyatt said walking towards his half manticore friend.

* * *

_**CA**_

For the first time since the two had met Mary and Melinda had never experienced something like this before. It was the first time they shared something in common. It was fascinating to both of the girls but for different reasons despite being the same age.

"What is this" Mary asked Melinda as they walked past a crowd kids their age or around their age at the very least. "I mean I have been to gatherings but what is this".

"This is a high school bonfire or what most would call a party" Melinda explained stopping dead in her tracks turning to the confused girl. "It is not a gathering".

Well, after thinking about the young witch nodded her head "I guess it could be a gathering but not like the kind you are probably thinking about. This is more like a rite of passage in high school sort of. This is the first party that you get to attend as freshman and the last party you attend your senior year … not that you know what that is… it's like the start and finish of your high school life. These are held a few weeks after school starts every year and a few weeks before it ends".

It didn't really help explain. Mary was just as confused as she was when they had arrived but now she was trying to wrap the words senior and freshman and high school and rite of passage around her head not really understanding any of them.

Melinda laughed wrapping her arm around Mary's shoulder and said "how about something easier? Let me introduce you to a few people".

"Names do seem easier" Mary told her. "I would enjoy names".

Before the two had the chance to go any further Mary was knocked down on her back with a girl lying on top of her who wasn't Melinda.

She quickly scurried to her feet and come face to face with a girl who looked pretty upset.

"Why don't you watch were you are going" Ava snapped at her. "This shirt cost more than your house".

"Then why don't you take it back to New York" Tamora Mitchells said joining her cousin with her twin sister in tow.

"Oh if it isn't Mary-Kate and Ashley here to save the day" Ava smarted back at them.

"My apologizes I didn't mean to" Mary said.

"You should be sorry and you will be paying to have this dry cleaned" Ava shot back at her.

Melinda rolled her eyes "no she doesn't need to apologize at all she wasn't the one with her nose held so high in the air that she couldn't see her big clown feet tripping over a rock".

Ava and Melinda stood so close to one another the Halliwell could feel her breath on tickling the side of her cheek. Neither was taller or shorter than the other they looked directly into each other's eyes it was pretty obvious to Mary that they didn't like each other and if anyone was going to win this fight it was going to be Melinda. Let's face it she had dealt with demons and warlocks and evil witches… a simple teenaged girl couldn't be that much of trouble for her. Not to mention she had two cousins backing her up.

Luckily, for Ava, a third came walking over before Mary got the chance to see who would win.

"Ava just leave" Prue said walking over before her three hot tempered cousins cursed the girl into a toad which believe it or not happened more than it should.

"They were just standing there talking to one another, hadn't moved an inch for a few minutes and you bumped into them. So either apologize or just go away. In this case I suggest you do both" Prue said her voice sincere and sweet but at the same time scary enough that Ava looked at Mary and said "I am sorry" before walking away.

"Come on Prue it was getting good" Kat complained like a child who had a toy taken away with the effect of stomping her left foot.

"As far as I am concerned that never happened and it won't happen again" Prue scolded her cousins. "What was your big plan? Hmm? Were you all going to jump her? Welcome Ava to the Halliwell gang of witchcraft… just because you don't like someone doesn't mean you make a situation worse than it already is. You can't exactly vanquish every enemy you come across".

"Really? What if we put her entry into the book of shadows then could we"? Kat said somewhat disappointed.

"I already had a spell I was working on" Melinda said.

"We could combine it with my potion and she would as good as toast" Tamora told her.

Prue rolled her eyes at the three laughing girls before taking Mary by the hand and walking away "if you are smart stick with me and you might make it" she said smiling. "They think they are funny I am sure they didn't mean it… so don't think you around a bunch of psychotic murders."

* * *

_**CA**_

Wyatt leaned forward sipping on the beverage in his hand smiling as he felt the warm alcohol slip down his throat as he sat next to one of his oldest and longest friends. Caleb was one of the only people outside his family that knew about his family and all their secrets.

"What have you been up to man"? Caleb asked Wyatt. "The last time I saw you… I believe you were graduating the police academy".

"Yeah, well now you are looking at Inspector Halliwell believe it or not".

"Yeah, well I don't you barley passed 12th grade which I believe was all due to a little Wiccan wonder! Talk about your personal gain consequences".

Wyatt laughed for a good minuet with his friend though he knew Caleb and he knew when they hadn't come across each other by accident and when his friend obviously had been looking for him.

"So" Wyatt said sitting his cup down. "Whatever it is just tell me I think at this point I can take it".

"I was…down there" Caleb said referring to the well-known place that could only be known as the underworld. "I go down there occasionally… for personal reasons not demonic" he quickly defended himself. "I have a sister who is full manticore you know same mother different father it's not like I can invite her to come and have a beer here at P3 to catch up".

"Right" Wyatt said nodding his head.

"Anyways she told me there have been some… some demons that have just fallen off of the radar… not just my kind but others as well. Many upper level demons, lower level, warlocks you name it… she sent me back home almost as soon as I got there she told me that it wasn't safe. Granted it is hell but still the point is… it's not safe for any demon anymore apparently. Even Manticore's and we have been known to handle ourselves pretty well in the past".

"What is going on down there"?

"All that I could really gather is there is a demon though I don't know what kind or where he came from or even any of the powers he possess and neither did my sister but all that we know is that he is powerful. Extremely so and he is making sure everyone knows that too by vanquishing the oldest and the most powerful demons there are just to make a point."

"To make his power known like the source did when he first came into power" Wyatt asked.

Caleb nodded his head. " The underworld has been somewhat content all these years without a leader I mean sure many demons have tried though nothing really happened those that didn't want to live under someone else's authority would quickly make the situation disappear or you know your mother and aunts would kill them" he added with a laugh of some kind.

"For century's demons had to obey the source, do as he said the lower level demons didn't want that again and when they would ban together they could normally take whoever it was out when it was normally the upper level demons that were fighting to take over".

"What makes this particular demon special"? Wyatt asked.

"I really haven't got a clue" Caleb said honestly shaking his head.

Wyatt certainly didn't need to know that. It wasn't something he wanted to hear especially on his night off from work and witchcraft and anything to do with either but apparently that didn't stop him from finding out what he needed to know.

"It has become do or die in the underworld" Caleb told him. "At this point every demon is either too scared to run or they strive to please him".

Wyatt sat back. He didn't know what to really say or even how to absorb this information or what he was going to do it.

"There is a little more… he wants to take his place as king" Caleb said leaning forward.

"Or better known as the Source" Wyatt just assumed the next few words that was going to come from Caleb's mouth. "He can't do that without the grimoire… and only my dad knows where that is".

"I know" Caleb said nodding. "That is why I think Leo might be in danger and not just normal Halliwell demon attaching danger. He is the only person standing in his way of taking lead of the underworld… which means there will be demons after Leo. Everyone is fighting to please him because those who please him mean they get to live and even better in demon world… they get to serve him".

Caleb let that sink in for just a moment before he looked Wyatt in the eye and said "like I have said no one has really seen him… except for a selected few extremely powerful demons like Balthazar type of demons. The few brave ones have gone into hiding but those that have are carrying a pretty large bounty on their head and then there are those who live in fear constantly but do as they are told because that is what will keep them alive".

"If demons are good at anything it is killing, power seeking, and most of all self-preservation" Wyatt said

Caleb nodded because it was true before "then there are those fighting to serve him, those that worship him and adore him" he told Wyatt

"So his Hitler and the demons are the Germans"? Wyatt asked running his fingers through his blond hair.

Caleb nodded there wasn't much more of a comparison than that and he couldn't think of one that pretty much summed it up.

Wyatt felt a lump in his throat as he thought about everything.

"There is nothing standing in his way right now… except the Halliwell's… not just Leo… but as you probably know there was this prophesy some years ago that only three could be strong enough to destroy him. You and your sister and your brother that only means he wants you dead… which means every demon will be coming after you just because that is what will make him happy".

'It's not every day that you get a warning from the underworld' Wyatt thought to himself as Kale poured him another glass of whiskey and the eldest Halliwell knew it wouldn't be his last for the night either.

"You might not understand this fully because you aren't a demon. When the source was alive they had no choice but to be loyal to him if they wanted to or not or you would be sought out to be killed. The underworld has basically changed overnight. He isn't the source, yet, but he is close I don't know how the underworld works but I don't live there and I never have that is what keeps me safe".

Caleb sat back in his seat watching his friend soak everything in and none of it was good he wished that it was.

"Basically what I am trying to tell you is that when upper level, the most powerful of demons are choosing to stay on earth in their human form, running scarred it means that the demon that has caused this is a pretty powerful dude" Caleb tried to explain in the best way that he can.

"He is feared as well as hated but no one can do much of nothing about it" the half-demon told his half-whitelighter friend. "Those that have tried have ended up dead even when the demons ban together and try to take him out together but I am not sure of anything right now. I can go down there and do some digging for you".

Caleb was quickly interrupted "absolutely not" Wyatt told him. "If it's like that down there I don't want you to go down there and risk getting killed we don't know what kind of powers he has, or what he can do or the demons he has standing behind him. This is our fight Caleb not yours ok you just… go about your life".

"If you need me".

"I got you on speed dial".

* * *

_**CA**_

It didn't matter how many demons Melinda had vanquished or how many dark alleys she came to find herself in being alone in the woods at night freaked the hell out of her. She could still see the light from the large fire which meant she hadn't gone too far but she still hadn't found Tamora.

Despite what everyone had been thinking she was actually fine. At least fifty feet away the middle Mitchell child sat on a log in the middle of the dark woods making out with her boyfriend something every teenaged girl dreams of.

Senior quarter back of the football team when you are a freshman it was like a Zac Efron movie.

That was until your boyfriend slid his hand up the back of your shirt.

"Stop" Tamora told him pulling his hand out of her shirt as though it was a reflex.

"Come on Tam, it's nothing we haven't done before" he said.

"I am not having sex in the woods Scott. It is gross and wet and nothing is biting me on the ass".

"Fine. How about against a tree"? He asked with a smile taking his hand back up her shirt only to have it removed seconds later.

"I believe that she said no" Melinda said shining her flashlight towards them as she stood by a tree close by. "You really need to read more of those just say no books".

"Melinda I know it is hard when you have a nose as big as yours is but keep it out of other people's business ok" Scott said standing up.

"When it involves my cousin or anyone I care about you damn well better guess it just became my business. The way I see it you have two choices… you can leave with your dignity or get your ass kicked by a girl".

Scott laughed because to him it was funny. A girl that roughly weighed one hundred and fifteen pounds, a hundred pounds less than he weighed, standing in front of him as though she could actually take him. In reality she could. Both of the cousins knew this because she had defeated things that could eat him as an appetizer for dinner he wasn't even the shrimp to what she had faced daily though he didn't know that, he didn't know that she had taken down things that could eat him alive.

Because Scott was an arrogant guy walked over to Melinda towering over her. He would never hit a woman but he would definitely push Melinda's buttons.

"I'd like to see you try little girl" he said smiling.

Melinda simply smiled before a swift right hook to the jaw, a knee to the groin, and an elbow in the stomach before he fell to the ground.

He was shocked. She didn't need a flashlight to see that.

"Now leave" Melinda said.

He did as she asked and Tamora knew it was hopeless now to ever find a boyfriend.

"I think I just got dumped" she said standing up.

"He was a loser anyways" Melinda told her cousin. "But did you see his face? It was totally priceless and you can't say that it wasn't".

The two girls walked side by side into the darkened woods not really sure what direction they was going in and not really sure if they was getting closer or father to the party. It wasn't until they heard a tree branch snap that they turned around.

"Whose there"? Tamora called out certainly braver than her cousin.

No one responded but they knew they wasn't alone they could hear someone breathing or better yet something breathing.

"Is that a dog" Melinda asked speaking so fast her voice in a frantic and her hands shaking. "Please tell me that is a dog… or a windgo I would be good with a windago".

"You inherited Aunt Piper's blood type".

"Your point"?

But it wasn't. They finally caught the sight of red glowing eyes from the bushes.

"Eat this Lassey" Tamora said throwing her hands up as it came slowly walking out.

"Oh my God BLOW IT UP" Melinda said nearly jumping up and down.

"Would you be pissed if I said that I just did" Tamora told her cousin.

Then two girls didn't think twice after that before running and running as fast as they could without looking back to see how close it was behind them though they could hear it. But unfortunately they could hear it's fast paced breathing and it's paws hitting the ground catching speed with each passing second.

A wave of relief flowed over them when they got closer to the bonfire until they realized they were leading it to a fest until they came to a stop when they sound of it did.

"It's running in the opposite direction" Melinda said out of breath but confused.

"Why"?

"No idea but that… that was no damn winigo…I don't know what they hell it was" Melinda said. "We have to go make sure no one goes into the woods".

"Except perhaps Ava" Tamora said with a sarcastic smile.

* * *

_**CA**_

Mary was used to walking in the woods at night it was the only way to travel until she woke up in the twenty first century. It didn't matter what year she was in it was still the same and it still scarred her with every tree branch snap and every gush of wind.

"Oh my" Mary nearly screamed when she turned around to come face to face with a stranger.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to scare you" he quickly apologized. "Evan Sanchez".

"Hi I am Mary" she said holding her hand to her chest. "I apologize I didn't mean to scream you gave me a fright".

"That's ok I didn't mean to sneak up on you like that. What are you doing wondering around in the woods in the dark at night? It's not safe" he told her.

"My friend Melinda came in here and I was just looking for her I eventually got lost… you know it's not safe for you either".

"Yeah" he admitted. "My sister called a few minutes ago and it was so loud up there so I left the bonfire as I was talking to her on the phone I kind of wondered around until I was so far away I couldn't see the fire anymore.. come on we can find our way back together".

Mary nodded following behind him though not knowing if she should. Melinda told her not to trust everyone like she used to be able to. That time was different and people were different. But she certainly didn't want to walk through the woods by herself. It was a tough call either way.

"You're not from here" Evan said starting up something of small chit chat to distract the scared looking girl he was walking with.

"What makes you say that" she quickly defended herself.

"I don't know it's something about you that is… off... different than everyone around here" he said with a smile of some sort. "Don't worry I am too. New York Native I moved her about two months ago after my dad died I now live with my sister".

"My condolences I am so sorry for your loss" Mary said.

She somewhat knew how that felt although she couldn't tell him.

One day she was living with her family happy, she was happy with her life and then after a few hundred years of living in excruciating pain she was free although at the cost of her family. She would never see them again or talk to them, she didn't even get to say goodbye. She wouldn't either… at least until the day that she died.

"What was that" Mary asked turning around at the noise of a low and deep growl.

"I don't know" Evan said. "Maybe it was a dog. Come on let's go".

He didn't seem at all too worried about it he just assumed that she thought she heard something a typical teenaged girl in the woods at night so she tried not to worry about. It wasn't easy though because she knew the type of things that existed in the world but she tried to remind herself that not everything was caused by magic.

The two kept walking until they both heard a noise this time.

Mary and Evan turned around at the sound of loud growl to see two bright blood red eyes coming from the dark.

At the sight of the large wolf like animal Mary unwillingly screamed.

"Run. Run" Evan said taking her hand pulling Mary along with him.

The two both ran as fast as they could for it being as dark as it was outside until Mary tripped over what she could only assume was a tree log but before she had the chance to turn around to see what it was Evan pushed her out of the way forcing her down a long hill knocking her unconscious at the bottom.

* * *

_**CA**_

It was wrong. Chris knew it was. But at the moment he didn't particularly care that hooking up with a girl in the back of his mother's club was more than likely his first class ticket to hell. If he could even go to hell, I mean he is an angel, literally but it was genetic not by all the good that he has done so there was still that chance.

It was a coin toss really.

Instead of turning it into a never ending mental debated he kept his attention to Bianca the beauty sitting in his lap that he was kissing and continued to kiss until he had a reason not to.

He kissed her until his head filled with the sound of jingling bells.

A charge needed him.

"Oh God not now" Chris moaned.

Confused Bianca looked at him and asked "is everything ok"?

"Headache" he lied "come here" he said pulling her lips back to his

The two kissed until he heard it again and louder this time. Although it wasn't anything he wasn't used to he could easily ignore it not that it set well with his conscious.

"Chris we have to go-"Wyatt said barging in through the door before he saw his brother half naked with a half-naked girl. "Oh I am sorry" he quickly apologized to the unknown girl before turning to Chris and saying "but we really do have to go Melinda just called… now".

"For the love of God" Chris said obviously aggregated. "Do you need me"?

"Yes we need there has been a little… problem… at the bonfire".

"What is going on"? Bianca quickly chimed in. "My brother and sister is at the bonfire".

"I am sure they are fine" Wyatt told her. "Chris we have to go now" Wyatt told his baby brother before picking up his brothers jeans off a stack of records "now put your pants back on we have to go".

Chris unwillingly did as his brother told him before turning to a nearly frantic Bianca and said "I am sure your brother and sister are fine".

"If they are not please call me you have my number… their names are Evan and Ava" she told him zipping her dress.

Chris nodded agreeing to what she had said before kissing her goodbye and leaving with his brother. The two began to find a secret place to orb away from until the jingling filled Chris' head once again.

"I have to go" Chris told his brother. "I saw Caleb out there can he go with you"?

"Why? Where do you have to be"?

"I don't know… it's a charge… a new one I guess because it's unfamiliar and it sounds like they are in danger or about to be in danger… I have to go… I will be quick as possible… and look for Bianca's brother and sister, will you"?

"Yeah ok" Wyatt said nodding his head.

One brother quickly found his way to a close closet to orb out while the eldest looked for his best friend before he left both of which was going to the same place though they didn't know it close by they were followed by the Phoenix witch who didn't know she was following them but she did know she had to help her brother and sister despite everything.

* * *

_**CA**_

Melinda had never been so grateful to see her brother before in her life. She quickly ran over to Wyatt who had just orbed in behind an unknown vehicle with someone who looked familiar although she wasn't sure and she didn't really have time to ask who it was.

"Thank God what took you so long" Melinda demanded from her brother. "And where the hell is Chris"?

"He had a charge" Wyatt said. "Ignore that for right now tell me what happened"?

"No time you need to put your cop face on and make everyone go home before they get killed… H.J is out looking for Mary while Tamora and Kat are out making everyone come back to the bonfire because it's not safe while Prue beamed to the manor to look in the Book of Shadows. Now you just have to make everyone leave" Melinda said speedily.

It was shocking everyone knew who he was and Melinda was risking her "popularity" or "reputation" or whatever it was she always talked about not ruining so that meant that it was pretty serious.

Wyatt nodded his head before walking turning the music off and yelling "San Francisco Police" earning moans from the crowd "anyone still here in five minutes will be taken into custody and down to the station where you will spend the night in jail and your parents can come get you in the morning".

"Works every time" Wyatt whispered to Caleb as teenagers ran as though they were at track practice.

* * *

**_CA_**

H.J heard a loud female scream, though he didn't know if it was his sisters or Mary he ran in the direction it came from and looked to arrive just in time. He saw Mary rolling down a hill after a boy he had a few classes with, Evan he thought it was, pushed her out of the way.

"Hey" Evan yelled at the animal though it showed no interest in him whatsoever.

Evan looked around before picking up a large rock and throwing it at the animal so it wouldn't go after Mary at the bottom hill who lay unconscious unable to fight for her own life. Evan obviously was scared for both of them but still managed the courage to throw another rock when the first didn't affect him.

The animal, though he wasn't sure that was the right term beast fit better, merely pushed Evan out of the way and went straight for Mary.

"Hey" H.J yelled catching its attention throwing the closest rock he could find at it.

The beast looked pissed now.

H.J put his hand up to his mouth as though he was going to blow it a kiss but instead turned the, whatever the hell it was, turned to ice.

"What the hell"? Evan asked as he sat against a tree in shock.

"Are you ok"? H.J asked him.

"What did you do to it"?

"Where is Mary"?

"How did you do that"?

"Are you hurt"?

"Is it dead"?

"Ok this is going nowhere" H.J said. "Evan I need you to focus for a minuet please and then I will explain are you ok"?

Evan was paralyzed in shock as he looked at the icicle version of the beast though he wasn't aware of the pain coming from his arm until H.J caught his attention. Blood was gushing down his arm though he couldn't see from where, stiches were a must.

The witch came running to him and healed his arm or at least as much as possible three claw scratches were left where the beast had slashed him.

"How did you do that"? Evan asked.

"Hard to explain that right now the question is why won't it heal all the way"? H.J said. "It shouldn't all be gone… not just the blood".

That certainly didn't help Evan understand any better it just freaked him out more.

"Ok don't worry about it" H.J said before grabbing his cell phone.

"Did you find Mary" Melinda answered.

"Yes she is fine" he told her. "She is unconscious but fine although we might have a problem" he would have continued until he saw bright white lights form into his cousin "Chris"?

"Chris is there" Melinda asked through the phone.

Instead of replying he simply hung up and ran over to his second eldest cousin who looked just as confused to see him as H.J was to see him.

"What are you doing here"? H.J asked him.

"I could ask you the same thing" Chris replied before whispering "he is my charge, a witch, which I shouldn't be telling you but is he ok"?

"I don't know" H.J said honestly. "He isn't healing and it's not like he is a demon which I am not going to lie crossed my mind until you just cleared the air. It doesn't make any sense… we need to get him to Wyatt he is better at healing than any of us-".

Before H.J could say anymore the two turned in the direction of Evan who let out a loud scream. It was obvious that he was in pain but it didn't make any sense to them he didn't look hurt.

"Evan" H.J said walking over to him.

"Evan" Chris asked shocked at the name. "Evan Sanchez" before he realized now was not the time to be doing this.

"Evan" a third voice said, a female voice, both turned to see Bianca running to his aid.

"Stay back" Chris ordered her.

She did as he said though she wasn't sure why. For the first time since he had arrived Chris seen the beast frozen near a tree he knew what had happened. But he wasn't for sure what was going to happen.

Chris looked down at Evan who was now just crying in pain until his bones began to break one by one and not slowly either. He began to quickly grow in height, at least thirteen feet tall until he hunched over on all fours followed by fur that took the place where his skin used to be.

"Oh my God" Bianca said breathless.

Chris stopped the beast form of Evan with the wave of an arm sending him as gently as possible flying through the air but that didn't stop him and Chris knew it wouldn't either. Evan quickly started running straight back towards his sister until Bianca raised her hand and sent him flying with a gush of wind.

H.J jumped in the way before he could get to Mary who still was unconscious beneath the hill but was pushed out of the way.

With all three fighting witches out of his way he would have continued had Wyatt not froze him as he came running to his brothers safety.

"That won't hold for long" Wyatt said. "He is a witch right"?

Bianca nodded as Chris helped her up.

"We have to get out of here" Chris said. "We will save Evan" he assured Bianca before she had the chance t even ask. "Mary" Chris called and the young girl appeared in his arms surrounded by bright white lights.

"Guys we have a problem" H.J said his voice hoarse as he stood up.

They could see him but barely. No one could see the large gash on his face and before he got the chance to tell them what happened he dropped to his knees screaming in pain.

* * *

charmedeva **_Thank you so much for the loyal reviews. I take everything you say or recommend into consideration. I know that Bianca is in a lot of stories but she is a big part of the stroy line and I do like her with Chris for some reason. _**

**_Because this is a stroy about just the three Halliwell-Wyatt kids the cousins and parents aren't going to be a big part after the next few chapter aside from Prue and I kept Mary although I have no plans for her as of this moment I know she will kind of be the balance for a normal life. _**

**_I have opened up a little more of Bianca and her siblings... in this story she isn't just a phoniex witch and I don't know if that is going to play a factor or not but because Chris is more whitelighter... or more in touch with it i brought Evan and Ava into the story to open up that side of him._**

**_The big "evil" is being revealed a little more but not entirley i want it to be a big mystery for quite some time. I mean on Charmed we never met the source really until the end of season three I think. _**

**_So review... the next chapter is nearly done... in the next three chapters or so I plan to bring the Chris to went to the past injuries out... but not sure how to over come all that... so it is a work in progress... _**

**_REVIEW REVIEW Let me know what you want to see or what you would like to happen... _**


	7. Well, isn't that the beast

_**So here is Chapter seven... Hope you enjoy. **_

_**I am working on introducing Caleb more and more because I too am starting to love him. **_

* * *

Melinda walked into an empty version of P3, or somewhat empty the only people in it were her brothers, Caleb, Prue, an unknown woman, and… Ava who didn't, at all make the situation better in fact it made it that much worse.

Truth be told she didn't fully understand why Ava had to be here with them instead of off down below purgatory it seemed to be the perfect place for her.

"What the hell is she doing here" Ava asked folding her arms.

She asked the very question that Melinda was wondering herself but instead unlike Ava she had a little respect and self-control… or at least in front of her brothers she did.

"She" Melinda said referring to herself "is saving your brothers ass".

Before either of the two eldest Halliwell's could scold their younger sister she turned to them and said "so Tamora and Kat are at their house and instead of freaking Aunt Paige out just yet… they are going to tell her that H.J is staying all night with Evan which in theory he is they are more likely together probably carving their initials in a big oak running off into the wilderness shedding hair together".

"What the hell are you talking about" Ava asked.

Sure, Ava never did seem that smart but she really didn't understand what was going on. She seemed more out of the loop than normal which couldn't be good for situation

"She doesn't know" the unknown girl sitting on a nearby stool told Chris who she seemed to know fairly well or at least they were standing pretty close.

They knew each other in one way or another though Melinda wasn't sure how she had never seen the girl before.

"Doesn't know what" Ava asked her sister stomping her foot like a two year old.

"Ok" Chris said becoming more aware of the situation at hand with the passing of each second and quickly trying to figure a way around everything. He turned to his cousin and said "Prue why don't you take Ava to her house and keep her safe".

"I can handle myself thank you very much tall dark handsome stranger" Ava said.

Chris simply ignored her and quietly said "please just keep her safe… you might need to explain a few things but don't let her leave do what you have to if knocking her over the head with a hammer is what it takes do it".

"I'll go" Melinda said shooting her hand up.

"Sure" Prue said hopping off the bar obviously not as excited about the job she had just been assigned as Melinda would have been.

Prue walked over to Ava and went to grab her hand but the unaware girl immediately jerked it back although it was late and Prue was tired she wasn't willing to negotiate she took Ava's hand and beamed out of P3.

"And then there were five" Melinda said sticking her hands in her back pockets.

"How does she not know that she is a witch if you know that you are a witch" Chris asked Bianca curiously turning to her.

It was a valid question that everyone wanted to know truthfully.

"Long story" Bianca said but it looked like the question wasn't simply going to go away it was just being postponed to another time.

"What are we up against do we at least know that" Wyatt asked interrupting the two.

"Yes and no" Chris said. "All that we know is that they are called Commanders beasts' kind of… like a winidgo… but much stronger and meaner… and male witches. I guess they can sense another male witch and by instinct alone they won't kill them just injure them which will turn them into a commander as we witnessed earlier that happened to Evan and H.J but that is all that we know as of right now".

"Is that all the book of Shadows said"? Melinda asked shocked that they didn't know more.

"Well no" Chris admitted "they were in the book but only because I put them there. They haven't been around too long a year maybe more but not much longer a charge of mine came across them only a few months ago but they can't be vanquished or anything like that".

"Why don't you go check with the elders" Wyatt suggested to his little brother. "See what they know or don't know just go find something out".

Chris orbed out only seconds after.

"Ok no offense" Melinda said looking at the girl she still had no clue who she was or how she got in the midst of all this.

"But who the hell is she"? Melinda asked her brother pointing at the dark skinned beauty.

"Right I guess Chris forgot that little piece of information… so much for him being the smarter brother. Bianca this is my little sister Melinda and Melinda this is Bianca Chris', I don't really know what they are but she is a witch I know that much we actually figured that out tonight" Wyatt said.

Melinda wasn't used to meeting Chris' female friends but instead of being rude and referring to her as a booty call and risking making a reference to an old worn out Kesha song she extended her hand. Bianca smiled and shook it in return.

_Chris lifted Bianca up carrying her across a threshold in a long white dress._

"_Welcome home Mrs. Halliwell" he said to his beautiful bride in his arms with a grin across his face._

"_Mrs. Halliwell" Bianca repeated. "I love the sound of that"._

It was obvious that something had happened to the youngest witch in the room although the half demon and the phoenix weren't all too sure. The two stood clueless looking at Melinda wondering why she went into a state of Trans for a minuet many different reasons hit their brain and they weren't all too sure to be worried or not but her brother knew. He knew what happened when she looked like that.

"So much for booty call" Melinda commented looking at her one day sister-in-law.

"What did you see" Wyatt asked her.

Melinda looked at everyone who was not just simply looking at her but starring and waiting for an answer although she didn't really have one. It wasn't something you could just come out and say because it freaked her out let alone the woman standing in front of her.

Melinda had to give Chris a fighting chance. That would be one way to really make a girl run for the hills tell her that she was destined to marry your control freak and slightly neurotic older brother. Witch or not it didn't really roll off the tongue.

"I saw" Melinda said stumbling for words… any words "the back of my eye lids" she said nodding. "Yep got a cold chill… big one… did someone turn the air up in here"?

She quickly ran in the direction of the air conditioning while the other two believed that on some level Wyatt knew his little sister and followed her quickly.

"You know I don't believe that right" he asked looking down at her.

"Then don't" Melinda said "but what would you rather believe that I got a cold chill or that, that girl standing over there is going to marry our brother sometime in the future"?

That caught Wyatt's attention. Chris never struck him as the marrying type he never made it past the third date with a girl before he got tired of the same old thing let alone down an isle. The longest relationship Wyatt could recall his little brother having was in high school, Tina something, lasted for about three months total.

Sure, Chris was a good hearted guy a lot like his father in many ways he cared deeply for those around him and not just his family but everyone. He was the picture perfect whitelighter that was for sure, Wyatt was the twice blessed but Chris really was the perfect whitelighter of the family.

But aside from that women, he didn't exactly have a good record with, at all.

"Chris doesn't strike me as the settle down and drive a minivan with four kids in the back screaming go to church on Sunday and have Saturday barbeque invite the in laws in once a month type" Wyatt stated.

"Oh yeah" Melinda said nodding her head. "I saw it all the wedding dress him carrying her across a doorway and calling her Mrs. Halliwell…on the bright side… their kids are going to be so cute".

* * *

**CA**

Prue's mother often made jokes about her being switched at birth, it was pretty hard to believe the only family trait she seemed to have was the dark hair. She was the calmest Halliwell alive perhaps the calmest in the entire Halliwell line, Prue only used her powers when she had too, and she thought about consequences and personal gain many people had a hard time believing that she was the daughter of Phoebe Halliwell.

Prue didn't have a bad temper or an angry side of any kind or at least she didn't used to.

But as the night had been progressing along she could feel her patience growing thin .

"Ava please calm down" Prue said.

"How the hell did we get here" Ava screamed. "We were at P3 what the hell happened"?

"I know that this is a lot to take in".

"What is a lot to take in"? Ava yelled at her. "Get out of my home now" Ava stormed over to the door and opened but Prue didn't budge. "Fine I am calling the cops".

Before she could take a step further she froze like a statue.

Prue didn't like to use her powers for personal gain but she thought about it and if she called the police then Prue would be outed and magic would be exposed.

Truth be told they probably would think she is a loony but still it helped ease Prue's mind as she shut the door and with the wave of an arm she unwillingly unfroze Ava.

"What… how the hell did you get over here" Ava asked.

"It is a power I inherited from my dad called temporary stasis… I am a witch and… part cupid that is where I got the power from my cupid side… my father needs his ring to do that but I don't" Prue explained calmly.

"You are crazy".

"Ok then how do you explain this" Prue said opening the door and freezing the entire street except for Ava. "My aunt Piper has a power like mine but she has the ability to stop time where she is or sometimes close by but me I can make time stop moving all together across the world or even just in the room I am in whatever I want… and she can't freeze witches … or at least good witches I can. As it turns out you are a witch too".

"I'm a witch"? Ava asked "then where is my cool power"?

"You will have to talk to your sister about that because I don't know" Prue said. "Now can I trust you"?

Ava nodded her head slowly though she wasn't sure she was telling the truth and Prue honestly didn't believe her.

* * *

_**CA**_

Chris orbed into P3 where the ones he left behind nearly an hour ago sat waiting for him. It would be flattering if it wasn't that they just wanted information. Information he unfortunately couldn't give them when he wanted to.

"So" Bianca said jumping up running to him first one to acknowledge his presences followed by Caleb and his siblings.

"What did they know" Wyatt asked his baby brother.

"Nothing really" Chris said walking behind the bar and pouring a glass of scotch for himself, not exactly whitelighter material, but it worked for him,

"The all-knowing don't know" Melinda said as she sat down. "There is a shock" she mocked the elders sarcastically, inheriting her mother's love of them.

"Here is what they do know there is a demon controlling them which are how they got their name apparently the demon is their commander though they don't know or understand how he has done this and they don't understand why it only affects male withes" Chris explained to them.

"What did they say about this demon"? Wyatt asked.

"Well it is a lower level demon that is what they knew and his name is Kimbrell I checked the book on my way back here. They seem to think, though they aren't sure that he changes as well but unlike H.J and Evan and the thousand other witches that have been affected he can do so, on command. It should be a an easy vanquish Wyatt could easily send him to hell without so much as blinking but the weird part is I don't understand how he has done this".

"What do you mean by that"? Bianca asked.

"In the book it said his powers are limited that he is a weak demon who no one really had to worry about but now he has somehow created beasts including or excluding himself it doesn't make any sense" Chris said "I am saying is it seems a little farfetched is all. There has to be something more to it".

"I will go work on a summoning spell" Melinda said sliding off of her stool and walking away.

"Bianca it is almost two thirty you probably need to go home with your sister" Chris said "Prue can protect you if they show up but you seem to handle it pretty well yourself".

"I am not leaving what if you need help"?

"They are the charmed ones" Caleb said "I am pretty sure they got this".

Honestly Bianca didn't want to go home. She didn't want to sit around and worry about Evan, if he was hurt or dead. It terrified her.

"I'll walk you to your car" Chris told her before she could object to leaving once more.

The two walked together outside in silence and he could tell that she was upset it was easy, she made it easy even in the dark night.

"He is going to be ok I promise" Chris told her.

"I haven't even had him but a few months and he is already in danger" Bianca told him running her fingers through her long hair.

"This, is not your fault" Chris assured her placing his hands on both of her shoulders. "You do your job every day protecting him under the worst circumstances now let me do my job and save him. This is what I do ok this is what I was born to do".

Bianca nodded her head though she still wasn't sure if he could save her brother he knew what she was thinking and he was alright with it. It didn't bother him. It just made her a good person, a good sister, a caring sister. It was ok with him because truth be told if it was reversed he didn't know how he would feel if she had to save Wyatt or Melinda. He knew he wouldn't be ok with sitting back and waiting, he knew he wouldn't do it but he was stubborn like that.

Halliwell trait.

* * *

_**CA**_

"Ok we have to hurry" Chris said walking back into P3 joining those that were left.

"Why" Wyatt asked curiously not sure he wanted to know because by the look on his brother's face it couldn't be good, he knew it wasn't good.

"Because the elders knew just a tad more than I happen to mention" Chris said and it was pretty obvious he left it out because of Bianca.

"How much more"? Melinda asked her second eldest brother.

Chris sat down in the closest seat he could find not really sure how to tell them the last little part of the mystery. The worst part in his "professional" whitelighter opinion after all that he had seen in his twenty two years of life this was the icing on top of the worst cake.

"The beasts are affected by light, sun, or fire" he said, Chris looked at his sister as he explained "which explains why it didn't follow you and Tamora up to the bonfire. When it looks into the light in temporarily blinds them but when it touches their body they burn".

"Like a vampire" Wyatt asked sitting next to his brother.

"I guess and during the day they are normal. In their human form so to speak and of course being affected by the sun they can't be out and about like most"

"What else" Wyatt pressed on feeling the hint that there was more, and he was right.

"If Evan and H.J return to this lair with the rest they can't be saved if we don't vanquish this demon by sun rise they are cursed to be like this forever." Chris told them. "That is the worst part. Innocent witches are cursed to be like this forever they will only be free of Kimbrell's spell over them. They would be in control of themselves again but it wouldn't stop them from killing at night, willingly or not".

Melinda wished she had time to sit down and absorb that but she knew that she didn't. She knew that she didn't have the time to feel sorry for the ones that were going to be stuck like that forever. They would kill when they didn't want to.

"Those that don't turn back" Chris said "we have to vanquish or they will keep killing".

"Talk about your big bang" Caleb said sitting back in his seat.

"Then let's do this" Wyatt said. "Melinda got the spell".

His baby sister only nodded. It obviously had some effect on her, or a big one by the tears dwelling in her eyes.

"We Halliwell three stand unite" the three said standing together reading from the paper in Melinda's hands. "To call upon the beast of night be he far or be he near bring the demon we seek here".

A gush of wind blew through the nightclub that nearly knocked the four of them standing in it down before a demon formed in front of them. He didn't know how he had got where it was that he was and he didn't understand it, it was written all over his face though he still hadn't caught eye of the charmed ones and their half demon friend.

"What is with you demons and the black wardrobe"? Melinda asked folding her arms catching the demon's attention. "I know that you are evil and all but you don't have to look like you are going to Aunt Sue's funereal".

"What do you want witch" he snapped at her.

"What else? To get rid of you, save the world, go home watch an I love Lucy rerun, eat some of my mom's cookies, and go to bed".

"Yeah" he teased. "Too bad, we are on the same side".

Before she could ask anymore Wyatt flicked his wrists with the meaning to blow him up but instead it just sent him flying across the room.

"You sure the book said lower level"? Wyatt asked his brother quietly.

Before Chris could answer the demon jerked his wrist and sent Melinda flying through the nearest wall, Wyatt quickly ran in his sister's direction to her aid but the demon threw both his hands up sending Wyatt flying over the bar landing on a table taking it down with him which hurt or not he knew his mother wouldn't be too happy about.

Before he could do anymore Caleb threw a fire ball at him, only injuring him a little but it was enough for to make him shimmer out.

* * *

_**CA**_

Bianca sat in her car still had yet to get out. She should trust Chris and she did on some level but this was her brother, her brother that she was supposed to take care of and protect but yet he was in danger. Magical danger and she didn't know how to get him out of it. Worse. She couldn't.

After five more minutes of sulking she finally got out of her car and walked up the walk way that lead to her house before walking in.

It was empty or at least the living room was.

"Hello" Bianca called out.

"Kitchen" a sweet voice that didn't belong to her sister called out and she saw Prue peering through the corner.

Bianca quickly joined them but found her sister sipping through a cup of something that she was sure a good parent wouldn't approve of.

"Did you know about this"? Ava asked before Bianca could say anything. "That we are witches"? Even saying it out loud seemed ridiculous to Ava.

"Yes" Bianca said honestly.

"Why didn't you tell me"?

"Because our dad didn't want you to know" she told her little sister sitting her purse down on the counter. "That's why he ran off with me my mom was a witch and she wanted me to be raised as one when our dad wanted to strip my powers like he did with his own, like he did with yours".

"Why"?

"I don't know. I really don't. That's why he left you and Evan to me in his will because if something were to happen to him then the spell would be broken automatically".

"Then why don't I have my powers"?

"Because it doesn't work like that" Bianca told her. "You will get them probably when you need them most I am not really sure though I don't know what spell he cast or potion, I don't know the rules behind it but that is what happen to him when his father died he got his powers back a few months later when a demon attached and he needed them I assume that is what will happen to you".

"I grew up in a world… where this stuff… was… you only saw it on TV or you read it in some Stephanie Myer book it didn't exist. Now I find out it is all true"? Ava said leaning back into her chair absorbing all the information she had just been given.

"It doesn't all exist" Prue said. "Some if fiction or some books or TV shows have it wrong like Twilight… Vampires don't glow in the sun".

"Vampires exist"?

"Yeah but think more along the line… of... interview with a vampire… they have it pretty close" Prue said smiling. "Witches… not the Sandra Bullock and Nicole Kidman kind if you jump off a roof chances are you are going to break something… we each have a power one or two and as we grow so does our power it advances from what it originated from or something like that".

"Like me" Bianca said. "Since my mom and dad were both witches I received a power from both sides from our dad's side I can conjure wind in a telekinesis state. I can move things with my mind but I can only do so by conjuring wind. That is the kind of power that comes from our dad's side something about nature and elements is all my mom knew".

"Ok" Ava said "what is my power"?

Bianca wasn't too surprised that her sister seemed to be taking it better when she found out she had a power. In fact it was pretty suspected. It was Evan that she worried about telling him he was a witch, not that it would be easier once he realized he spent the night in fur.

That was if she got her brother back.

* * *

_**CA**_

Wyatt shot up watching the few wounds he had quickly heal themselves a trait that came in handy from time to time but it wasn't him that his brother seemed to be worried about. Chris ran over to the corner and for a minuet he had forgotten until he realized that he hear Melinda storming around saying words that were more than likely illegal in the US and planning a way to send the demon to hell, it was her style.

He quickly jumped up and ran over to find his baby sister lying beneath a wall.

"Oh God" Wyatt said joining Caleb.

Before he had time to really react part of the wall went flying across the room thanks to his little brother followed piece by piece until Melinda was uncovered lying unconscious beneath it all.

"Wyatt it looks bad" Chris said rushing to her side when all he could really see was blood, too much blood. "Hurry" Chris demanded knowing that if they didn't have magical assistance there was no way that she could make it.

Wyatt kneeled down next to his sister and placed his hands over her body before he healed her slower than Chris preferred but none the less the blood quickly disappeared and her wounds vanished.

"What the hell?" Melinda said shooting up rubbing the back of her head before she found herself lying in a pit of debris. "What the hell happened"?

"You almost died" Caleb said.

"Yeah what else is new" she shot before standing up and turning to Chris "lower level demon my ass. What the hell was that? He was barley even affected by Wyatt's power".

"It said lower level in the book" Chris defended himself.

"Ok well he obviously isn't" Wyatt said before his siblings begun an argument that wouldn't end and they were on a time table at the moment. "Mellie can you write a spell to vanquish him if we whip up a potion" he asked looking at his baby sister.

"No" she said shaking her head. "Not without knowing more about him".

"I could… investigate in the underworld" Caleb offered.

"And I could go with you" Melinda offered.

"No" Wyatt said to his little sister putting his big brother foot down.

"Wyatt she is right" Chris said the words unwillingly. "Every moment we stand here arguing we are wasting time and I am going to go up there to see if they know anything more, you have to make a potion… I mean this demon isn't the demon he was when he got his entry in the book of Shadows… she can't waste time. It's time we don't have".

"I won't let anything happen to your sister" Caleb told Wyatt. "I swear".

Wyatt nodded though he didn't like it he still accepted it.

* * *

_**CA**_

Melinda nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of a loud scream echoing nearby and by reflex she instantly squeezed tighter to Caleb's arm that she had been holding on to for the last mile. She looked behind her but like every time before nothing was behind them.

"I take it you don't come to the underworld to often" Caleb said.

"And why would you say that" she asked her voice shaky though acting as though it wasn't.

"Well because if you squeeze my arm any tighter this time tomorrow I will be getting fitted for a prophetic".

"Oh sorry" she said loosening her grip though not letting go "and to answer your question no I don't come down here… first time actually… so where is this demon you know".

"Close by".

"If you grew up in the world where light shines and flowers grow how do you know a demon" she asked trying to keep conversation going so she wouldn't jump at every sound.

"I spent some time down here" he told her. "My sister lives down here and that is who the demon is by the way I don't have many demon friends, just the ones she interacted with around me… though she was very protective of me demon or not she moves around a lot but she just texted me where she is".

"Are you kidding"? She asked. "Demonic AT&T should have seen that one coming".

Caleb laughed before they turned a corner where she quickly hid behind him at the sight of many, many manticore's feeding on what looked to be the demon Melinda had heard screaming though he no longer had a throat or mouth to scream from. But they instantly stopped at the sight of two, people, standing in front of them.

"Caleb" one said standing up confused, not that Melinda could tell by her facial expression it looked the same, but her voice. She turned to the others and said "leave us… now".

Melinda gripped on to his arm tighter and tighter with each manticore that passed them.

"Did you bring me dessert" she asked walking over to him.

"No" he said "Salem this is Melinda Halliwell, Melinda this is my sister Salem".

"As in the cigarettes?" Melinda asked trying to lighten the very tense mood.

"As in the witch trials" Salem shot at her coldly.

"Salem" Caleb warned her. "Look we need your help ok inside information kind of help. Have you ever heard of a demon called Kimbrell"?

"Yeah" she said nodding her head "but why would I help a witch"?

"You help me and once I vanquish him I will bring the left overs to you… for… dessert" Melinda said though it turned her stomach at the thought.

That quickly caught her attention and it seemed to stick.

* * *

_**CA**_

Wyatt stepped back as he threw in the last ingredient to the potion that came with a loud Poof that followed it.

"Shh" he said.

"Did you just shush a potion"? he heard and turned around to see Chris looking at him arms folded and somewhat confused and partly not.

"I don't want to wake mom" Wyatt said. "You might not live here anymore but I know you know what it is like to wake her… she will come down here armed and hungry for a vanquish, I for one don't want that vanquish to be me if you don't mind I plan to live a full life".

The two brothers were alone for only a moment Caleb and Melinda shimmered in joining them.

"Well" Wyatt asked quietly. "While I have been slaving over the stove what did the three of you find out"?

Caleb and Melinda shared a similar look at one another. Neither knew where to start. Neither knew how to start. The two both sat down on one of the stools as both Halliwell brothers waited for an answer.

"Well as it turns out" Melinda began clearing her throat "when Kimbrell said that he… that we are on the same side he was right… he was good… or is… sort of".

"This particular demon as I am sure the book of Shadows, happen to mention is a hit man" Caleb said in which Chris responded with a nod. "It turns out that great evil" Caleb said turning to Wyatt "in the underworld that I told you about, hired him to kill someone a witch, a woman witch of course but first he wanted all the dirt he could get on her".

"They fell in love" Melinda finished. "The two were so in love that he told her the truth that he was a demon and everything including that he had been hired to kill her he gave her the potion to vanquish him if that is what she wanted because he would rather be dead than to live without her.. It's so romantic".

"More like tragic" Caleb said.

"Yeah" Melinda agreed with him "I meant a tragic romance".

"Whoever this great evil is, it turns out he doesn't work the same way the source did. If you crossed him he would kill you but this new guy, whoever he is whatever he is doesn't work the same way".

"He killed her" Melinda cut Caleb off. "In front of Kimbrell and not just killed her he slaughter her, made her suffer endlessly for hours and forced Kimbrell to live with it. He forced Kimbrell to live with her death and all the pain that came with it".

"He used Kimbrell as an example what would happen if you crossed him in the wrong way instead of death, though he does use it believe me, he would make you suffer in the worst way possible".

"Ever since Kimbrell has vowed to get his revenge though he wasn't strong enough so he started to mix a little magic to make himself stronger which he accomplished at the expense of becoming a beast, a commander though he can now control when he it happens to him" Melinda said.

"He wanted to build an army to take this guy down to avenge his love" Caleb told them "but the magic he used only can affect guys and witches".

Chris looked at his little sister who had guilt written all across her face as though someone she cared about had died. It was obvious where this was going and he didn't like it, worse than that they didn't have time for her to go there.

His sister like many teenaged girls was a sucker for love, demonic or not it was the one time Chris believed that his sister was born with a heart. Vanquishing demons, warlocks, and coming across the ugliest creatures you could ever see it didn't bother her. She didn't so much as flinch in their presences but she would sit down and cry during a love sick Romeo and Juliet movie for hours on end and knowing the ending she would still proceed to watch it.

"This is the first demon that I actually pity" Melinda said the words the middle Halliwell had been waiting for.

"Right now drop that this isn't a Nickolas Sparks novel we have to save Evan and H.J" Chris said. "The elders seem to think that the only way to kill him is the same way to kill a windigo" he explained to them. "But we have a problem with that little idea he is invisible as we saw if Wyatt here can't get through him then neither can a bullet"

"I could write it into the spell" Melinda offered. "I mean not that part… but perhaps if I could somehow turn his veins to fire it would run through to his heart and possibly have the same affect".

"Go do it then we only have an hour before sun rise" Wyatt said.

Melinda left the room leaving the three boys alone. Chris continued to help his brother with the potion as Caleb watched her leave. It was the first time since he had known the Halliwell's that he had seen Melinda as, not his best friend's annoying little sister who would bug them to play dress up five times every hour, but something more. She had grown into something, someone more.

"Before the vanquish I suggested getting as much information out of him as you can" Caleb told the boys looking at them. "I mean if he was hired then he might know something right"?

"I knew I liked you for a reason" Chris said.

* * *

_**CA**_

Bianca paced in the kitchen and her phone had yet to ring, time had passed, time had passed slowly but still it had passed and she hadn't heard anything. Not from her brother or from Chris, she wanted to call, she thought she should but all she could think about was if he was in the middle of saving Evan but was distracted by her phone call.

"I am sure he is going to be fine" Prue said coming down the stairs. "I know you don't know my cousins but I do and trust me there is no one better to be out there trying to save him".

"Key word: trying" Bianca said.

"I know this is tough trust me my little sister Parker was kidnapped this demon, a hate demon I believe it was, see my dad is a cupid and the opposite of love is hate so he wanted to insert it into her… anyways I am off track but my point is that she is ok thanks to Chris and Wyatt. They were just teenagers but they saved her, killed the demon, and brought her back" Prue told her. "These two have been doing this since I think they each had their first demon before their first steps".

"I shouldn't worry" Bianca asked her.

"No you shouldn't and trust me Bianca I wouldn't lie to you".

Bianca sat down and tried to think that it was all going to be ok but it was hard when she didn't know.

"It's the not knowing" Bianca told her.

"It sucks" Prue said honestly. "But the best part will be when you realize I am right".

"Are you that confident in your family"?

"We are good at what we do and this, believe me, is what we do".

* * *

**_CA_**

Melinda joined her brothers upstairs in the attic both with a potion in their hand both ready to vanquish and if it wasn't for Evan and H.J, two innocents she wouldn't be with them that was for sure and knowing that innocent witches were going to live forever under this curse made it worse.

"I have to say this is the one vanquish I don't look forward to" Melinda said.

"We should go to the woods" Chris said. "He will be prepared this time and come with his, the commanders not sure how many but he will come with some just hope it's enough that we can handle".

"How are you ok with this Chris"? Melinda asked her brother. "Those that don't turn back will be stuck like this forever".

"I'm not ok with this but I am not ok with my cousin and my charge turning into it permanently either and if we don't hurry that is exactly what is going to happen" Chris responded quickly.

"His right" Wyatt told her. "We have to focus on who we can save".

"Where is Caleb"? She asked.

"I told him to go home" Wyatt said "he doesn't need to get involved and risk getting hurt I can't heal demons".

She nodded her head and joined her brother before they orbed out and to the woods where the said the summoning spell but this time nothing happened. Not a gush of wind not even a little breeze they stood there alone.

"He has found a way to ignore us" Melinda said "unless we use bait" she thought out loud turning to her brothers.

"No need" they heard and turned to see the demon they had just met hour's earlier standing before them with at least a hundred commanders standing behind him.

Melinda slowly stepped back and whispered "bet you wished you had brought Caleb now" to her Wyatt who had to admit his sister was right.

Wyatt threw his hands up freezing the Commanders but had no effect on Kimbrell.

"The spell isn't going to work" Melinda whispered to Chris and Wyatt. "If he is immune to your freezing power no way this spell is going to work".

"Say good night Gracie" the demon said before a fire ball appeared in his hand all three ducked out of the way behind a tree.

Melinda dodged out of the way with Chris in tow both of which stumped at what to do.

"Any ideas" she asked him as Wyatt showed off his twice blessed status battling the demon.

"Maybe" Chris said. "He is powerful because he has all of them standing behind him and he holds the power of the beast, his beast. The commander, though prophesy says nothing is as powerful as the power of three so if somehow we could write in our power to the spell it could work… I hope".

"Yeah" Melinda agreed praying that her brother was on to something.

"Follow my lead" he said.

The two quickly came out from hiding joining their brother Chris threw his hands up in the air saying "can we talk? Just talk? You said that we were on the same side… what did you mean by that who did you work for"?

"You think I am going to tell you witch"?

"You will if you want to live" Chris shot back.

"You can't defeat me".

"We Halliwell three stand unite to damn the beast of the night" Melinda spoke rewording the summoning spell watching fire start up around his feet as he screamed in pain before saying "think again".

"I don't know" he said screaming out but before any of them could say anymore he said "I swear I don't know. I was hired through a demon that was sent by five or six before you reached whoever it was that actually hired me, they are secretive, he doesn't want anyone to know who he… or she is".

"If she killed the so called love of your life how do you not know what he looks like" Wyatt asked.

"I only seen him once when he was killing my fiancé but he glamoured himself to look like Darla that was how she got me to go out here to the woods where Darla was killed that is how my betrayal was confirmed… he or she wants… their looks to be kept private… that is all that I know".

"Then that is all that you will ever know".

"Demon of Sorrow demon of pain fire becomes your veins" the three chanted together watching the fire that surrounded his feet raise up farther which each word "once we sayeth this spell we three send you to the pits of hell".

Each of the three threw the potions in their hand and with a loud explosion the demon disappeared leaving behind a puddle of green goo but that wasn't all he left behind the commanders quickly unfroze and all came running in the direction of the charmed ones, who were armed and ready.

* * *

_**CA**_

Chris knocked on the door to Bianca's house, which as many times as the two had slept together this was the first time he had been on her door step, and it didn't take a matter of seconds before she answered the door. He wouldn't have been surprised if she had been waiting there all night, in fact he assumed that she had.

"Oh my God Evan" Bianca nearly screamed throwing her arms around her little brother.

It was clear to Chris that Bianca was grateful and that in some sense she had doubted him, he was just glad that he could prove himself to Bianca and to Evan and Ava. At least he had their trust at this point.

"Can't breathe" Evan managed to choke out Bianca let go of him.

It obvious Evan knew something bad happened to him though he wasn't sure what it was and at this moment he didn't really want to know or want to believe it.

"I think I am going to go to bed" Evan said looking from Chris and Bianca who knew everything. "It has been… a long night" Evan excused himself and left.

Bianca threw her arms around Chris thanking him the only approaite way that she knew with Ava watching TV just down the hall.

"Thank you… so much" she said looking at him letting go of him smiling though he didn't seem to be too happy. "What's wrong" she asked.

She knew him. No, she didn't know him personally but she knew they was more alike than either of them cared to admit and she knew something was wrong.

"We weren't able to save everyone just those that were turned tonight" he told her sitting down on the steps. "Evan and H.J are safe but we had to kill innocent people because it is now their instinct to kill each and every night, they wouldn't stop if they wanted to or not. They lost their life and it's my fault, I acted like I was ok with it with Melinda but I'm not. How can I be ok with killing those that don't deserve to die" he said.

"Just because a demon got sloppy, his intentions were good" Chris admitted "or sort of but it still costs those their life".

Bianca sat down joining him not knowing what she could say to make it better if there was anything at all.

"Chris I know that you want to, it is part of who you are, but you can't save everybody" Bianca said holding his hand.

"The worst part it's just the beginning" Chris said,

The two didn't say anything but instead they sat there in silence watching the sun come up.

* * *

_**So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **_

_**I have put them into "main and recurring characters".**_

_**Main**_

_**Wyatt**_

_**Chris**_

_**Melinda**_

_**Prue **_

_**Bianca**_

_**Recurring**_

_**Ava**_

_**Mary**_

_**Evan**_

_**Guest**_

_**Everyone else. **_

_**Charmed4eva- You are welcome, since you have been reviewing since the start, and been there for me I worked around and put him in there though I won't just have him and Melinda jump each others skin just yet I am planning thier love story trying to fit it in. He is Wyatt's best friend and they have a ten year age difference... so it will be fun to watch it unfold. Your reviews mean the world to me so as long as you keep reviewing I will keep giving you what you want or trying at least.**_

_**I would like to take a moment to say that Chris is sort of like the Chris from season six though not the same because they lived two different lives and same for bianca. I am working to fit that in the next... perhaps two or three chapters away. **_

_**I have this planned out like a season of a show... sort of how there is a main arc I aleady have the very last paragraph of the last chapter written of "season one" as we will put it.**_

_**I have brought more and more out about this demon or great evil that is after them, or basically just wants them dead. I have plans revolving around that for everyone... **_

_**REVIEW REVIEW **_

_**I love to know what you are thinking or want to see or something around that. **_


	8. Baby, don't fall under my spell

_**Here is Chapter eight. Hope you enjoy it. In this one they aren't fighting demons but i hope you enjoy it. **_

* * *

Chris wasn't all too sure if it was really late at night or extremely early in the morning all that he knew was that it was just as dark outside as it was when he had arrived at the hospital days ago. That is what he knew, that he had been at the hospital for days now.

He had never been so tired in all his life and there had been some moments that he felt thought he was going to pass out. Instead of driving his car back home, like he normally does trying to keep a balance between magic and having a normal life as possible, he simply orbed back to his small apartment that seemed to feel more empty the longer he stayed away from it.

Though it wasn't completely empty this time when arrived home he found his brother sitting on his bed reading a magazine, waiting for him more than likely.

"Most people wait until the owner of the house is home to barge in" Chris said taking the magazine out of his brother's hands.

"Most people do" Wyatt said stating the truth before adding "I don't" with a smirk.

"What are you doing here" Chris asked somewhere between a yawn and aggregated moan. "If it is about a demon can this wait I have been at work for five days straight, I have been sleeping in the on call room all I want to do is climb into my bed that I never see and sleep the few hours I have".

"That is precisely what I came to talk you about" Wyatt said as he watched his brother search through one of his dresser drawers for something other than the usual white coat and scrubs which he seemed to see Chris in more often than not anymore.

"What do you mean" Chris asked.

"You spend what a thousand dollars a month for this place"?

"Try two".

"Ok, well how would you like to spend much, much less than that a month instead you would only have a few bills here and there to worry about".

For a minuet Chris was confused at what his brother was talking about but it didn't take long at all to figure out where this conversation was quickly heading to.

"I am not moving back into the manor" Chris said shaking his head. "It took me twenty one years to leave I don't want to go back, moving back would be like a giant step backwards in my life that is, for the first time, moving forwards".

"I understand that but Chris-".

"No. No buts Wy when I packed up my things it was for good not for a few years. It will always be my home but I enjoy my privacy, I enjoy being on my own, and I enjoy when I am with a girl I have the option of saying my place or yours".

"Girls? This is about girls"? Wyatt asked.

"Partly" Chris admitted truthfully. "I mean do you ever want to bring a girl home but can't because mom or dad could walk in at any given moment".

"What if I said they aren't going to be there "? Wyatt said.

That quickly got his attention. It didn't sound like his parents.

Piper wouldn't just move out of the manor he knew that she wouldn't. She has said many times that she wanted to but nothing ever happened past that. It was her home, her only home, it would continue to be her only home something didn't add up.

"Mom told you she is moving out" Chris asked raising an eyebrow.

"No" Wyatt admitted looking down.

Chris rolled his eyes figuring that something had been off with the whole thing.

"But she has to" Wyatt said. "You are right. I love my parents but they have to leave not because I don't mind living with them, that is all fine with me I don't mind being in my mid-twenties and living with my parents but for their safety".

"Their safety. What about their safety"? Chris asked.

"Never mind that right now but either way you need to move back. The power of three works best when we all live under one roof you know that damn well and we need you, you know we need you. I get it you want to be out on your own but Chris don't be selfish about this, a demon strikes in the middle of the night we are screwed. I mean you spend forty five percent of your time there, forty five at work, five percent at Bianca's with Ava and Evan, three percent at P3, and two percent here… why pay two thousand dollars a month for a place you are never at"?

Chris didn't answer him. He was right but if Chris said that out loud he would never be able to live that one down.

"You are my brother and I care about you so don't take this the wrong way" Wyatt said in a voice so sweet that it scared Chris. "Get the hell over your little 'I want to be independent' thing because me and Melinda need you, we depend on you just like you need to depend on us. It is not safe for you to be alone right now, we don't know what the hell is out there. So don't do it for me, don't do it for you, how about our baby sister"?

The Halliwell brothers didn't have a lot in common but they did have that in common, their love for their baby sister. They would both go to hell and back for her, the both have. She was the single most important thing in their life rather either wanted to admit it or not.

"Fine" Chris said nearly ready to surrender. "I will think about it, I will but I want to go to sleep right now or I swear I will send your ass straight to purgatory".

* * *

_**CA**_

It was a normal November morning in San Francisco California.

The sun was up high and shinning over the city, the birds were flying around chirping, the grass was green still wet with dew from the night before, the air was crisp perfect, the weather was right, and Melinda Halliwell was pissed off.

"I hate my brother did I mention that"? Melinda told Prue as the two walked down the sidewalk.

"Once or twice or a thousand times" Prue said sarcastically shoving her hands into the pockets of her jeans.

"Ava is Chris' charge not mine" Melinda said in a voice on the verge of a yell. "How did I get roped into teaching her witchcraft" she demanded.

Prue hesitated she wasn't sure if the question was rhetorical or not. Her cousin had the tendency to be sarcastic at times, or ninety percent of the times.

"We have a handful of people running around that could teach her" Melinda said before Prue could make up her mind to answer or not. Just a week ago I saved her brothers' life, while Evan of course has been nothing but thankful since, the queen of hell-".

"Your being a little melodramatic don't you think" Prue cut her off.

"No" Melinda responded quickly. "In the past seven days she has knocked me down in the hall, stole the last slice of pizza at lunch when I was right behind her and she knew that I wanted it, she even tried to put a hex on me… although luckily she doesn't know how, and to top it off she befriend Mary. My Mary, the Mary she completely humiliated at the bonfire".

"You are rambling" Prue stated.

"For a very good reason" Melinda continued her rant but when she looked Prue had disappeared or stopped moving at least.

Melinda turned around to find that Prue had come to a complete stop a few feet behind her, though for a second she wasn't all too sure why, until she seen her cousin facing a house. A very nice house at that all though she wasn't too shocked at all Melinda didn't peg the Sanchez's as a 'live in a broken down apartment' type. That was for sure.

"We are here" Prue stated, though at this point it was pretty obvious.

"Nice house" Melinda said. "You know it looks like you can handle this so I'm just going to go".

Before she could make the quick getaway Prue grabbed a hold of the sleeve to her t-shirt and pulled her around so they were face to face.

"Chris asked you, he asked you for a good reason" Prue scolded Melinda.

"Why? I mean come on the girl doesn't even have her powers yet, she doesn't even know what her powers are going to be".

"Precisely" Prue said as though she was reading the ending of a dramatic book. "That is exactly why he asked you to teach her Mellie. Now don't take this wrong way but all your life you have been known as the weak link so to speak, you have a power that you can't conjure up and use when we are suddenly under demonic ambush".

"You better have a point with this".

"But that doesn't make you any less powerful, you have learned to protect yourself despite that you can't use your power to fend off evil. You taught yourself to be a witch with no power and somehow managed to be one of the most powerful witches there ever will be. That is what separates you and mom from the rest of us your power is beyond what we can see" Prue said smiling. "Now you learned to control that so control this".

"Damn I hate it when you are right… I am pretty kick ass though".

Prue rolled her eyes as she opened the gate and the two walked up the stairs leading to the house but before either could knock on the door Bianca came walking out of the house pulling her hair up into a pony tail.

"Umm… his" Melinda said. "My brother, Chris" as if she didn't know "sent me to help Ava with some… Wiccan activities I guess".

"Yeah" Bianca nodded and it was clear Chris had already cleared this with her. "She is in the kitchen down the hall through the dining room I am late for work so… I will be back at lunch try not to blow anything up please".

As Bianca ran down the steps obviously in a rush the two teenagers walked into the house. As they walked down the hall Melinda tried her best not to look at the extravagant things that hung on the wall or the furniture that cost more than a car it was clear where they would be seated on a plane if they took a vacation.

"Hey" Prue said as they walked into the kitchen. "Bianca let us in" she quickly told Ava before she thought they just walked in wherever they went, which they normally did but not this particular time.

"What the hell do you want"? Ava asked throwing her bowl into the sink.

"Chris didn't tell you" Melinda asked but it was clear by her blank and confused facial reaction that, that would be a firm no. Melinda let out a moan as she sat her purse on the counter and said "ok here is the thing, my brother, your whitelighter, he sent me to help you".

"I don't need your help" Ava threw back quickly.

"Ok" Melinda said nodding her head agreeing with her. "Then how do a simple warlock vanquishing potion"? No answer. "How about a body switching potion"? No answer. "That is understandable you are new to the craft then how about, this one I could whip up before I was two, a stun potion. How do you make that? To stun a demon so you could get away". No answer. "It is clear that, if you want to accept it or not, you need my help that is if you want to survive as a witch I mean".

* * *

_**CA**_

Wyatt tossed yet another file to the side, which at the moment seemed to reek of chaos. The more files he went through the more that found there way to his desk. Each and every single one bigger than the previous he had just gone through.

Wyatt had been sitting behind his desk for hours, covered head to toe in highlighter ink, he couldn't see his desk. At the current moment he looked more like an assistant at an office rather than a detective or inspector whatever you wanted to call it.

He nearly was ready to jump for joy just by the ringing of his cell phone.

"Halliwell" he answered putting the phone to his ear.

"Halliwell right back at you" his mother said from the opposite end.

Wyatt rolled his eyes, his mother thought she was funny or cool he hadn't decided which.

"I just got your message" Piper said through the phone. "What did you need"?

"I was just seeing if you wanted to do breakfast" he said before backtracking his words as he looked at the clock "or lunch"?

"How about brunch in an hour"?

"Great" Wyatt said though he was a little too eager, he knew that if he could tell hs voice was eager his mother would be able to as well.

Before she could ask any questions Wyatt simply sent the conversation in another direction by saying "I have to get out of here. I have been sitting behind this desk all day. I am working on Saturday isn't that enough? I have a degree, bigger than most and yet I am sitting here going through cases all day like I am a social worker's secretary".

"How did you get yourself roped into that one" his mother asked.

"No clue. I am the best on the entire force and I am not just saying that, I have resolved more cases than anyone here".

"Granted you have a foothold in the other side, the magical one I mean making it easier for you to find a way when you really know what went wrong and others don't".

"Not my fault "Wyatt said with a laugh. "Halliwell" he heard and turned to see his captain walking in his direction with a man in tow. "Mom I will have to call you back" Wyatt quickly dismissed himself from the phone hanging up.

"Wyatt this is your new partner Inspector Bledel, Lana Bledel" his captain said.

"Hi" Wyatt introduced himself to the blond standing in front of him. "It's nice to meet you".

"I will let you get to work if you need me I will be in my office so try not to need me" the captain said before walking away.

"Is he always so…" Lana said trying to come up with a word that fit her new captain perfectly.

"A lazy Ass" Wyatt finished the sentence for her "pretty much".

* * *

_**CA**_

Chris was still tired, so tired that he could barely feel just how worn out his body was from working so much the past few days but that didn't change that he still had a million things to do before the weekend was up. Ignoring the fact that it was only noon and he had just got home at nearly seven thirty that morning, giving him just four and half hours of sleep, he rolled out of the bed and headed straight for the shower.

He quickly bathed and dressed before orbing straight to Bianca's, where he was surprised his sister had come through for him, he found Ava with Prue and Melinda in the kitchen and by the smell of things they weren't cooking a pot roast.

"You look like hell" Bianca told Chris as she joined everyone in the kitchen.

"Yeah thanks" he replied sarcastically.

"Seriously Chris" Melinda agreed "have you look like you got the living crap beat out of you".

"Yeah well full time whitelighter, full time witch, full time intern at the hospital is about one full time too many" he said.

"So why don't you quit"? Prue suggested. "I know you love your job and spent years in school to get where you are but right now don't you think it would be best"?

"No" he replied quickly. "I enjoy my Wiccan life and my whitelighter life just as much as I enjoy my normal human life. I can't give it up it is what balances everything out" he sat down on the stool as Bianca handed him a cup of coffee which was probably much needed and he asked "so what are you working on right now"?

"Just a simple stun potion" Melinda told her brother. "I figured I could teach her the basics first the potions she could use to fend off or postpone a demon as much as possible until she gets her powers".

"Which will be when exactly"? Ava asked.

"Well it all depends. Most of the time it happens when you need your powers the most since your father died it unbound them so they are technically active at this point but not activated if that makes any sense" Chris answered her. "They will come when a demon attaches you or you have to save an innocent or probably when you earn them".

"Earn them" Ava asked raising her eyebrow. "They are mine how can I earn them"?

"There is a power greater than witches and whitelighter's so to speak".

"A bunch of small penis, old dead guys called the elders who think they know everything about anything" Melinda interrupted her brother.

"Mellie" Chris snapped before looking for back up from Prue who always seemed to be the mediator in any Halliwell argument.

"Sorry Chris I have to agree with Buffy on this one" Prue told him.

Chris was immediately shocked and looked at his baby cousin.

"I mean don't get me wrong they do a lot of good" Prue backed up her answer "but they have… odd ways of going about it like what they did to Leo when he became an Avatar you could have lost your dad altogether. That was, extremely un-human, indefinitely the wrong way to go about that they took him away from his family and friends stripped him of all his love for anyone taking away someone's memory, tampering with personal lives like that. It was wrong".

Melinda looked at her brother obviously gloating, not out loud of course, but it was true what they both had said or when they put it like that. If Prue was siding with one or the other she had a good reason she never took sides. It wasn't her style.

Chris of course, after she said it like that, figured the two might have a point.

"Twice in one day I have proven wrong" Chris said admitting that he was wrong which gave his sister enough joy to last her five life times. "Either I am that tired or am losing my touch".

"Blame it on exhaustion you are the only Halliwell that has the brains of Albert Einstein" Prue said earning a light push from Melinda.

Bianca laughed, though she was jealous. Despite everything the brother and sister standing in front of her they acted like they were brother and sister something she so much wanted with Ava and Evan.

"I better get going before I am" Bianca said looking at the watch on her wrist "much later than I already am".

"Well Chris aren't you going to… you know give her a kiss goodbye" Melinda pressed.

"What"? He asked not sure what the hell his sister was talking about. "We aren't… a couple or anything".

"You're not? Are you sure"?

"Pretty sure" Bianca answered for Chris.

"But you have to be".

"Why is that"? Chris asked his sister sure she wasn't just this interested in his love life for no reason at all.

Melinda looked at everyone looking at her and it was clear that for the first time she had managed to keep a secret. Although she wasn't sure how or how she managed to not tell Prue. Then again so much had been happening in the past few weeks she was lucky she remembered her own name.

Bianca didn't have time for her hesitations she was in a rush before she got fired, she bid them all goodbye and quickly shimmered out no time to take drive she wouldn't make it in time.

"Ok" Chris turned around facing his sister. "I don't have to be an empath to know that something is going on with you… spill now".

"I might have had a tiny premonition about… you know… you and Bianca and… marriage" Melinda said with a grin spreading across her face.

Chris stood looking at her waiting for a loud 'gotchya' but it never came in fact his sister stood there so happy she was nearly jumping up and down.

"You two are supposed to get married but yet you aren't even together right now".

"I am not supposed to date a charge let alone marry one".

"She isn't your charge Ava and Evan are".

"Same rules still apply" Chris said "we agreed when I found that I was their whitelighter we would end whatever it was that we were, though to be honest it wasn't really anything but spontaneous sex" he said earning disgusted faces from all three girls standing in front of him leaving him wondering why he mentioned that in the first place "that we wouldn't do anything about it. There are rules and I… I have enough on my plate right now".

"But-".

"No, not but's no if and's or when's ok? Melinda I know the three of you have this picture of what love is but trust me it isn't anything like you are picturing. Love isn't a Richard Gere romantic comedy it is more like a... Fred and Ethel so butt out".

Chris walked out and it was silent for a minute before Melinda finally spoke up and said "my mom and dad was more like Ricky and Lucy, twenty first century style… you know dad was Lucy and mom was Ricky".

* * *

_**CA**_

Wyatt handed his menu back to the waitress as he sat at the round table with his mother enjoying the sunlight and the fact the table in front of him wasn't covered in stacked in large and thick folders needing to be sorted through. It was a relief really despite the fact that he was at a little café called Mini's with couples making out all around him and he was with his mother.

"So" Piper said taking a little sip out of her tea. "What is this all about"?

"You mean I can't take my mother out to lunch with an alternative motive" Wyatt said with a grin.

"No" Piper shot back quickly.

"I am insulted".

"Wyatt".

"Ok" he admitted throwing his hands up in defeat. "I wanted to talk to you in private because, I talked to Caleb last week and ever since I have been trying to decide what to do or what should be done which brings the circle to a close by talking to you".

"About what"?

"You might be in danger" Wyatt said.

"Aren't I always"?

It was a logical answer. For the past thirty some years every time Piper turned around her life or someone's around her was constantly hanging in the balance but this time it was different. It was more than different, at least for Wyatt it was.

Piper watched as her son shook his head, though he wasn't really concerned about his mother she could easily take care of herself without even trying but it was a decoy. He didn't want her to worry or be frantic about the truth.

"Caleb told me" Wyatt began before realizing that they were in a public place, he leaned forward and lowered his voice "that big evil we have been warned about, that is coming after us, already… basically has taken over the underworld though he wants to make it official by becoming the source".

"Can that even be done anymore"? Piper asked leaning forward to meet her sons gaze "I mean they haven't had a source for… twenty six or twenty seven years".

"I am not sure" Wyatt lied smoothly as though it was as simple as that "but the thing is… Salem, Caleb's sister said that it is more dangerous than when the Source, the one that you vanquished… the first time of course… the half faced one, this great evil is more powerful than that. Upper level demons are running terrified of it but then some stay to be loyal I don't really understand it to be honest with you but I know that he wants me, Chris, and Melinda dead because we are the only ones that can destroy it which means the most powerful of demons will be coming after us… which puts you in danger".

"Wyatt" Piper said sitting back in her seat shaking her head "I love you for wanting to protect me but I have been doing this for years. I don't need my son to look out for me".

"That was different".

"How"?

"Because for thirty years you had the power of three you don't anymore, in theory maybe, but when it comes down to it you no longer possess it because when we inherited it, it was transferred to us and multiplied by a thousand".

"That is sweet" Piper was truly touched that her son cared so much but she shook her head, he wasn't surprised his mother was stubborn. "I think I can handle myself. I hold four different powers ok? I will be fine now… how about we eat" she said as she seen the waitress walking over with their appetizers.

Wyatt nodded agreeing physically but not mentally and he wasn't sure any other way to talk her into leaving that was what worried him. She had to leave. Not because he wanted her too, this was his mother he loved but for his father's sake.

For Leo's life depended on it.

* * *

_**CA**_

Melinda was aggregated that was for sure, she paced back and forth in the kitchen as Prue helped Ava make yet another potion.

Sure, Melinda was a teenager and maybe she was a little native and perhaps she was stubborn and wouldn't take no for an answer but she saw it therefore it had to happen. There were premonitions that Melinda saw that she did everything in her power to prevent them and then there were those that she would see through until the very end and this was one of them.

"This is ridiculous" Melinda finally said. "I mean I saw it Bianca was in a white dress asking Chris to call her Mrs. Halliwell… and he won't even give it a chance because of the whole dating a charge thing I mean rules were meant to be broken if not Wyatt, Chris, and I wouldn't be here".

"If only he could somehow see what you saw" Ava said before Prue could stop her knowing exactly what her cousin would do next.

Before she could say anymore Prue covered her mouth but it was too late, far too late there was an idea running through Melinda's head. Though Prue didn't know what it was it worried her it could never be good and she just knew magic would get involved.

"What did you say"? Melinda said snapping around facing Ava to find her wrestling with Prue who instantly sunk down in the seat she was in.

Ava was confused why she had just been jumped by the nicest Halliwell, it didn't make sense but she simply went on and answered "I said if he could somehow see what you saw. I mean seeing is believing despite what people say most of the time we only believe the things we see. I didn't believe in magic until Prue showed it to me".

"Ava… how would you like to work on your first spell and potion… combined" Melinda said and with the grin on Ava's face she knew what the answer would be "ok I need a picture of Chris and Bianca… though I have a picture of Chris in my wallet".

Ava opened a drawer and pulled out a large stack of pictures flipping through until she handed one to Melinda of Bianca at what looked to be a family picnic of some sort or somewhere outside near the wilderness either way it had Bianca in it she didn't really care. The two began working on the potion immediately.

"This is not a good idea" Prue said now she was the one pacing back and forth.

"Don't worry so much Prue you will get wrinkles" Melinda said "it's not like I am hurting anyone the spell will be simple just to give Chris the premonition I seen ok".

"What about personal gain"?

"What about this is personal" Melinda shot back quickly. "This is just to show my brother who he is destined to be with".

But-"

"Is she always like this" Ava cut Prue off asking Melinda who just nodded.

"Look you are part cupid therefore you are basically programmed to believe in love this is just simply helping Chris see who is meant to be in love with".

"This could have the worst repercussions possible" Prue said running her hands through her hair her mind going in every direction possible.

"Mellie" they heard Chris yell.

"Relax" Melinda whispered picking up the pictures as she told Ava "once I recite the spell throw the rosemary in ok" who nodded her head.

Melinda rolled the pictures up together and held it over the cauldron setting it on fire as she spoke out loud quickly "what I foresaw through my eyes that bound these two by marital ties. I call upon the powers above to help Chris find his future love. Help my brother see what is meant to be" Melinda let the burning pictures drop as Ava threw in the rosemary causing a small explosion within the bowl releasing smoke into the air.

Prue, Ava, and Melinda all three waved their hands sending the smoke in many different directions as Chris joined them in the kitchen his mouth open to yell as the three looked in his direction. Though instead nothing came out of his mouth, he didn't black out for a premonition like he should have but instead shades of pink ran through over his body for a split second.

Ava was new but she was sure that by everyone's confused look that, that wasn't what was supposed to happen.

Prue looked back at the girls behind her both confused.

"Chris" Melinda asked "are you ok"?

"Where is Bianca"? He asked.

"She… is at work" Ava answered.

"I must go to her" he said. "I love her I have to be with my love. I have to ask her to get married. We have to get married we are meant to be together forever".

Before anyone could say anything Chris orbed out leaving the three speechless.

"That" Prue said turning around to face Ava and Melinda "was a backfire in case you were wondering".

* * *

_**CA**_

Wyatt sat at the kitchen table alone in the dark eating a midnight snack, or more like three forty five in the morning snack. It seemed to be the only time that the Victorian Manor was quite. Demons had to sleep too was his only theory something he was quite grateful for.

The light to the kitchen flicked on revealing his mother standing in the door way that leads to the dining room. Wyatt watched as Piper squinted as her eyes adjusted to the light, her hair pulled up in a sloppy pony tail and wearing an old wrinkled t-shirt with non-matching shorts that was lopsided a sock on one foot and missing on the other, she looked just as surprised to see him sitting at the kitchen table eating as he was to find her up in the middle of the night.

"Hey" she said yawning as she made her way to the fridge and poured herself a glass of milk.

"You don't get older" he said holding a one of the cookies on the plate up "you just get better".

"They were for a bake sale this week at Melinda's school."

"Well, they would have sold".

Piper laughed as she sat down across from him.

"I know why I can't sleep but why can't you"?

"Other than my son asking me to move out of my house you mean" she asked sarcastically.

"I didn't ask you to move out".

"That is was where the conversation was heading, I'm a mother I sense these things which brings me to why you really want me to leave".

"Because I am worried about you and not just you Chris and Melinda too I am worried about everyone who is close to us you know that is how this works. Those we care about end up in a grave I mean for instance just those you lost grams, grandma Patty, Prue, Andy, the Chris that came from the future where I was evil that dad talked about all the time, witches..".

"I don't need a list".

"Yeah well I don't want you on mine is that so hard for you to understand" Wyatt asked his mother.

Piper sat back in her seat, when he put it like that it was easier to understand why Wyatt was asking her to move out or whatever it was that he was wanting. If she could have saved her mother all those years ago she would have. Most definitely, she didn't need to think twice about it.

Now she did understand better.

"The underworld is almost as it was mom demons are loyal to this great evil. They obey him and do as he asks because they fear him or they love and adore him…. We don't know what he is and isn't capable of that scares me which means I am scarred for you. He can't touch us, not as long as we are together but you, you are vulnerable now that you, Paige, and Phoebe can't just hold hands to stop whoever it is that comes for you".

Wyatt didn't let his mother answer he excused himself and went to be though he knew he wouldn't sleep not with everything going on anyways.

* * *

_**CA**_

It had been extremely quite in the Sanchez home for some time, hours, the three girls hadn't left the kitchen since early that morning. For the first time since Melinda and Prue had arrived they weren't just teaching but studying as well. All three were studying, the were studying and reading every magical book they could get their hands on.

"It is almost four o'clock and Bianca still isn't home" Ava said as she lay across the counter and stove top as though it were a bed. "That isn't like her unless we are gone or she calls but I haven't heard from her should I be worried"?

"I wouldn't be she just isn't thinking about you right now she is under a love spell thanks to you two so all she is thinking about is Chris and how much she loves and adores him" Prue said sarcastically.

"I said sorry how long is this going to be held over my head" Melinda asked her cousin.

"I will let it go when we reverse it but Chris oh is he going to be mad".

"More like pissed".

"Who is pissed"? Evan asked as he walked into the kitchen obviously just rolled out of the bed which Melinda and Prue didn't mind the shirtless attire.

"Well, your sister and my cousin here they cast a little spell, a love spell on Bianca and Chris" Prue began.

"You have been ranting for six hours about it I said I will fix it was an accident I just wanted Chris to see my premonition".

"Then switch powers with him that would have been easier".

"A love spell" Evan asked.

It was clear just how out of the loop he was.

The four heard the front door open and close each one ran quickly to find Chris holding Bianca bride style, though it made sense she was a bride, she wore a beautiful little white dress kissing him as he carried her up the staircase.

"That is the dress from my premonition" Melinda said somewhat with a smile earning a smack from her cousin. "Ow" exclaimed rubbing the spot on her arm that she now wouldn't be too shocked if it was bruised"what the hell was that for"?

"Did you possibly consider that maybe, just maybe you got that premonition for a reason other than Chris and Bianca were meant to get married like to tell you to butt out" Prue yelled not really worrying about waking someone in the house because no one seemed to be asleep at the moment. "This is bad. I mean this is 2012 bad, not the year but the movie with that actor who has that sister that played on raising Helen and that ice skating movie with the Hayden girl that was on hero's years ago and one of the bring it on movies-".

"You Halliwell's ramble a lot" Evan noted the god honest truth.

"Ok there has to be a way to reverse this spell I mean… every spell has a reversal nothing is permanent… which means I have to make the potion again but unfortunately we are out of supplies and everything is closed until morning so we will just make it in the morning and I will write a reversal spell all will be right with the world".

"Except the fact that Chris and Bianca are not married by spell but by the state of California" Prue snapped back at her cousin. "Not to mention do you know what binds a love spell, makes in stick to the point that those under it could not come back, sealing the deal not by being wed but… you know… consummated their physical affection".

"Eww" all three standing before her said.

"Yeah well think about that next time you make a big plan to interfere with someone's love life".

* * *

_**CA**_

Wyatt walked down the stairs and into the dining room where his parents sat at the table, in the same seats they always sat in doing the same thing they always did every morning dating back to his child hood. His mother reading the latest novel that made it to the top of the New York Times best seller list and his father with the Sunday paper in hand as they ate breakfast together.

"Morning" they both said without tearing their eyes away from the printed words they were each reading.

"Morning" he repeated grabbing one of the muffins as he joined them at the table.

"So I heard you are trying to kick us out" Leo teased his son with a grin as he laid the paper to the side.

"Oh c'mon you two have lived here long enough this house is supposed to stay in the family I am supposed to inherit it to raise my own family in that is simply what I am trying to do" Wyatt joked.

"When you keep a girl around for longer than three months we'll talk" Piper said sitting her book down joining in on the conversation.

Wyatt simply rolled his eyes before looking around something his parents had yet to notice something he nearly let slip by as well it was quite, very quiet. After a moment or two he asked "where in the hell is everyone? No one is here".

Piper looked around to find that her son was right. Chris normally orbed in for breakfast and Melinda had yet to make a peep which wasn't like her at all come to think about it she hadn't seen her daughter since the morning before. Piper wasn't winning mother of the year this particular year that was for sure.

"I don't know" Piper answered honestly "I didn't hear from either of them at all yesterday".

"Come to think about it" Wyatt admitted "I didn't either. I mean I talked to Chris yesterday morning but it was extremely early he was going to bed… I don't think that he would have slept for twenty seven hours".

"Ok" Leo said "let's not jump to conclusions it could be anything".

"In a normal household… yes it could" Piper said nodding her head.

"But in this family not a chance" Wyatt finished his mother sentence.

The thoughts of demonic kidnappings and being sent back to the 1800's without their powers to be burned at the stake destroying the power of three were speeding fast paced through Piper's head.

"Chris" Wyatt yelled but before he had the chance to respond Piper stood up and screamed "Christopher Perry Halliwell" to the top of her lungs as only a mother could.

Seconds passed before he orbed in with Bianca by his side.

"See" Leo said making a point before turning to his youngest son. "Have you seen your sister"?

"Yeah" he replied nodding his head "she stayed the night at Bianca's".

"See" Leo said once more "everything is ok".

Though he spoke to soon as Chris wrapped his arms around his brother leaning down hugging him as he sat in the chair.

"Have you been drinking"? Wyatt asked.

"Have you been drinking"? Chris repeated the question with a laugh as he gave Wyatt a kiss on the cheek. "No… I just love you, my big bubby".

"I love you too man" Wyatt said "but I have a thing called personal space and you my friend are in it".

"Sorry".

Chris and Bianca sat down across from Wyatt both smiling.

"Well, aren't you two bright eyed and bushy tailed" Wyatt said after a minute of silence.

"We are happy… and in love" Bianca replied.

Wyatt laughed, though they weren't being funny in fact they seemed rather insulted by the man across from them humor.

"What"? Chris yelled standing up nearly knocking the table over. "How dare you insult our love? How dare you insult my love for my wife"?

"Wife" all three asked him in complete and total shock.

Bianca held up her left hand with a smile across her face revealing a large diamond ring that the just knew Chris couldn't afford. As she sat in the chair she looked up at her husband smiling who returned an alike grin. In disgust the three Halliwell's watched as she began kissing on his hand and up his arm until their lips met.

Wyatt couldn't decide if it was funny or frightening.

"Just a little thought… love spell" Leo said.

Chris pushed everything off of the table before sweeping Bianca off her feet where the two made the dining room table their new love nest. All three that were trying to keep their breakfast down jumped up quickly backing away.

"A very strong love spell" Wyatt agreed with his father.

"Ok hey" Piper said "not on my… table… eww… who would put them under a love spell?"

It was only a moment later that Melinda came rushing through the front door with Ava and Prue in tow running straight to the staircase avoiding all eye contact with her family wearing the same clothes as the day before and looking as though she hadn't slept all night.

"You make it too easy to tell when you are about to be grounded" Piper said walking over stopping her daughter from going upstairs. "Living room now" Piper ordered and it was best not to question her.

The six slowly walked over to the living room shutting all the doors locking them in or better yet blocking out the noise from Bianca and Chris in the dining room.

"OK Wyatt" Piper said looking at her son. "If I was to leave you would have to take care of your sister, show me that you can handle it".

Wyatt was shocked at what she had said his father seemed just as taken back as he was. Both men stood there staring at Piper who sat down in the chair as if they were discussing what they were having for diner instead of why Chris is suddenly acting like a… thirteen year old girl. After a moment or two Wyatt turned to Melinda and simply asked "what did you do"?

He figured it was best to start with the obvious.

"I might have… cast a teeny tiny spell" Melinda said holding her hand up narrowing her thumb and index finger together.

"Obviously. What spell" Wyatt asked.

"You remember that premonition I had last week about Chris and Bianca getting married".

"What"? Piper interrupted.

"Shh" Wyatt silenced her and normally she would have a witty comeback but for once she let it slide figuring it was best.

"Well, Chris and her decided not to see each other again and they were just meant to be together, I couldn't just sit back and do nothing the spell was supposed to show Chris the premonition like in a dream or for him to actually have a premonition but instead of seeing it… he sort of… lived it".

"What"?

"Basically she is saying it wasn't meant to be but it is in fact a love spell" Prue interrupted quickly before she became a referee at a wrestling match. "The problem is that every hour that passes the spell gets stronger and stronger".

"Clearly" Piper said.

"Unfortunately we have tried reversing the spell with the potion she made but it didn't work because at this point the spell is so strong and it's not only a matter of breaking the spell but breaking the bond" she said.

"What do we do"? Melinda asked.

"We need to separate them" Leo said.

"Problem with that the spell has got so strong that they could literally… die from missing each other" Prue said "what about… maybe dad has an idea".

Prue quickly began calling out for her father who beamed in seconds later with Phoebe in tow, it took only a matter of moments to catch them up to speed, though neither was shocked that it all pointed back at Melinda.

"Please tell me there is something that you can do"? Wyatt said.

"There is a powder that is kind of like memory dust it will break the spell but it could affect how they feel about anyone and everyone" Coop warned.

"Do it" Wyatt said. "I am sorry but you have to do it".

Coop walked out of the living before running back in and saying "they are naked…. Perhaps we wait until they are done"?

"Coop" Phoebe said "go now".

* * *

_**CA**_

To say Chris was mad would be the understatement, of the last five centuries. He was pissed off and that was putting it extremely lightly. Wyatt was almost one hundred percent sure that the vein on his little brother's forehead was about to take on a life, or perhaps even a planet of its own.

Although Chris wasn't for sure what happened to him and Bianca exactly he knew the jest of it, he knew that they were put under a spell and were now married.

Although Chris didn't know exactly what happened he knew the jest of it and that alone made him locked, loaded, and hungry for a vanquish.

"You have been unconscious since Coop sprinkled that purple powder over your head about six or seven hours ago because the spell was so strong it took that long for it to wear off" Wyatt explained to Bianca and Chris.

"Who did this" Chris asked snapping around facing them. "What demon is behind this"?

"I have been purposely been putting off telling you that one brother" Wyatt said.

"Why"? Chris demanded.

"Well, because we kind of need our sister around to vanquish whatever this great evil is and we can't do that if you vanquish her".

Chris narrowed his eyes at his brother before storming out of the Bianca jumped up ready to follow him but Wyatt pulled her back.

"What"? She asked confused.

"He is locked, loaded, and hungry for a vanquish, I would stay here" Wyatt warned as he followed his brothers direction.

Wyatt quickly caught up with his brother as they headed up the staircase and continued to follow him up to the attic assuming that was where she was. Lucky for Chris Melinda stood there flipping through the book of Shadows with their parents nearby as though she was in protective custody, truth be told she probably was.

"I am going to kill you" Chris yelled at her.

"I know" she said backing up to the wall. "I am sorry a thousand times".

"How could you do something so stupid"?

"Chris" Wyatt warned.

"Shut up" he demanded his brother. "When I said butt out that is precisely what I meant it didn't mean cast a spell. I asked you to do one thing, one little thing just teach Ava the ropes to witch craft not get me married".

"It wasn't meant to get you married it was meant to give you a premonition of what was supposed to happen, just to open your eyes a little".

"I am sorry it will not happen again I swear".

"I know it won't" Chris said stepping closer to her "our powers are a gift they are not to be taken for granted or abused I asked you to help Ava because I trusted you don't expect me to make that mistake again".

Chris orbed out leaving his sister and everyone else speechless before Wyatt could say anything his sister ran out crying.

"I sometimes forget that she is human" Wyatt said.

Leo rolled his eyes and ran after his upset daughter leaving Piper and Wyatt alone.

"So I made a decision" Piper told her son. "I am not going anywhere it is clear that my family needs me now more than ever and you just can't handle this, not yet anyways".

"You're right we do need you" Wyatt said as he sat down on the couch next to her. "I don't know what we are going to do without you but honestly it isn't you that I worry about mom".

"Excuse me"?

"It's dad" Wyatt finally told her the truth. "The demons are after dad not just all of us but him, he is the only one who knows where the grimoire is he, the human in the family, is the only one interfering with an evil so great from becoming the source. I thought about cloaking him and that is a great idea but I can only do it from the demon I know is coming after him but right now I don't know who is coming after him over half the underworld maybe more".

Piper stood up holding her stomach tightly as though she was going to be sick. Wyatt watched as tears fell down his mother's eyes he walked over and hugged her tightly, he was just as scared as she was though if he showed it everyone would know something was terribly wrong.

"I can't tell Chris and Melinda" he said letting her go and looking down at her. "I didn't want to tell you, I wanted to protect you from this but I can't. If you don't want to leave for your sake that is fine then do it for dad's sake, take him away from this. Go on that worldwide vacation you guys have been planning for years your fairytale can't end now you fought for years to stay together, it can't end like this".

* * *

_**CA**_

Leo put the last suitcase in the back of the cab it was weird to think that they were really getting something that had for, for so long. It rarely happened to Piper and Leo. He was shocked that they had made it this far without something coming up and he wouldn't be shocked if something did come up once they arrived.

"Ok" Piper said walking out of the house joining her family down near the cab she handed her eldest a piece of paper "this is our itinerary now if you need us for anything and I do mean anything just… you know come and get me".

"We won't need you" Chris said before realizing what he had said by the hurt on his mother's face he quickly replaced it with "what I meant is have a good time we can handle this just like when you guys went out of town for your twentieth anniversary".

Piper winced at the words, she tried to let it go that she came home to find the manor trashed though her teenaged sons blamed it on demons she still wasn't sure if that was true or not, and her daughter who was wearing the same clothes as when she left.

'They are adults now' Piper reminded herself shaking away the memory.

"Melinda you be good and mind your brothers please" Piper said hugging her only daughter.

"Hear that" Chris said through his teeth obviously still very bitter from their recent incident that still had yet to be spoken about.

"Honey we are going to be late the plane leaves in an hour" Leo reminded her shutting the trunk of the cab.

"I know I am coming just give me one more minuet" Piper told her husband before pulling her eldest child to the side to talk to him privately. "I will take care of your father if you take promise to take care of all three of my kids".

"Deal" Wyatt said with a grin before hugging his mother only to look at his father who was somewhat aggregated to find yet another suitcase he had forgot to put in and attempting to push it into the back seat.

"It is odd that dad hasn't been at least a little curious as to why he has packed and leaving the country in three days".

"Yeah" Piper agreed nodding her head as they both looked over at Leo who was sitting trying to shut the trunk of the cab by sitting on it with the help from the driver. Piper looked at her son who clearly knew there was more to it than that. "I might have cast a spell… it is better this way… that he doesn't know I hate keeping him in the dark but if he knew the truth he would insist to stay… you know how your father is".

"Yeah" Wyatt agreed before hugging his mother one last time.

"Piper" Leo called for his wife.

"Oh I am coming" Piper yelled back at him.

The two kissed their kids once more and they quickly loaded into the cab leaving though Piper didn't tear her eyes away from the back window until the Manor was out of her view. She watched as all three of her kids waved from the sidewalk until their parents were gone.

It was just the three of them.

"So" Wyatt said turning to his brother and sister "what do you say I cook us a nice dinner"?

"Actually I have to go get ready to go to Bianca's we have to get ready for our meeting with a lawyer to prepare for the annulment hearing next week Wednesday. So should I say my sister put me under a spell or that we got drunk and made a huge mistake or we thought it was what we wanted but we just can't make it work?" Chris said eyeing Melinda as he traveled up the stairs.

Though Melinda acted as though she never cared, truth was she was fragile and easily hurt it was written all over her face.

"Ok how about us" Wyatt asked his baby sister. "I can take you out wherever you want to go, my treat, think expensive".

"You know as much fun as that sounds I am just not hungry" Melinda said "I am just going to walk around for a while".

By that she meant walk around and avoid Chris at all cost until he could stand to be in the same room with her without wanting to rip her head off.

Wyatt watched his sister walk off and his brother enter the house it was clear that even though the Three Halliwell's were once again living under one roof demons weren't the only thing they had to worry about anymore.

* * *

_**So I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**_

_**Charmed4eva- yes he is a recurring i just forgot to mention in it in the last chapter I am sorry and he wasn't in this chapter i am sorry for that he very will be a part of the next one.**_

_**As requested.**_

_**Wyatt- Mid-thirtes, he is a inspector... like Daryl was. I am trying to make him very protective but also even though he is the oldest right now he is more like the middle child.**_

_**Chris- is 22 nearly 23 and an intern at a hospital. He is very much like the Chris that came from the past with few exceptions he obeys what the law is or the rules. **_

_**Melinda- freshman in high school. Obviously she is very much break the law as you can tell causes conflict between the middle child and the youngest.**_

_**Bianca- about mid twenties and she works for a new and talk channel, behind the behavior is very different than everyone elses she is sweet and sour, on the surface but she will suprise you in the worst and the best ways, though i haven't explored that much of her to tell for sure. **_

_**Ava- 16, one word she is the 'evil' good person.**_

_**Evan- 17 he is very kind and sweet totally the opposite of both of his sisters. He is kind and geiunly that go to guy. **_

_**Mary- 15 or 16 she is just trying to fit in, in a world that she doesn't belong.**_

_**Prue- 15, as you can tell she is very smart and determined to do the best she can. She is very responisble and **_

_**Caleb- twenty five or so he is a teacher though it has yet to be revealed. You will see him constantly struggle between good and evil because both are part of him though not for a while. **_

_**Caleb and Wyatt are very... Dawson and Pacey with a twist...**_

_**Some of their behaviors and etc are hard to describe because they will grow and change as i write. **_

_**I took Leo and Piper out of this, that was the whole point of this chapter, I can't kill them i love them too much but i have so many characters and such a huge story line that i need to focus more and more on that. **_

_**Review... what would you like to see who would you like to see pop uup occasinally... **_

_**Next Chapter preview- Bianca and Chris go missing when Wyatt investigates what is happening he finds himself held captaive and it is up to Melinda to save them...**_

_**Again Review... review...**_


	9. The honeymoon has just begun part 1

**Here**_** is the first half of this chapter. I don't own anything jut the idea's. **_

* * *

Week day mornings at the Halliwell manor were quite similar to lunch hour on the freeway fights broke out over the bathroom, heated arguments over the lack of warm water, speeding around to get ready as fast as possible before they were late, and traffic jam in the kitchen as everyone attempted to make their own breakfast though each found themselves running into one another.

"I have a meeting this morning I cannot be late" Wyatt rushing into the kitchen grabbing a coffee mug and pouring the hot black liquid into it.

"Police officers have meetings"? Melinda asked shocked as she poured herself some cereal.

"Yeah but we are getting a new Captain so I have to be there to be all 'hi I am always on time and all my cases are solved just don't look at my file or you will know I am lying and you shouldn't fire me because I am a witch who even though the some of the bad guys don't end up behind bars they are serving their time in hell because I killed them here eat these cookies that my mother made but I put my name on them" Wyatt said his voice so high pitched that he nearly sounded like a woman though is made his sister laugh.

"Oh you think that is bad" Chris tested his brother. "I have to explain to my resident why I have been missing so much work lately when I just started two months ago which if you know anything about being an intern at a hospital, which I know that you don't, is very, very extremely not good. I can get fired from the hospital if she seems to think that I am not serious then I can lose my job which she will when I tell her I need the afternoon off because I have to go get my marriage annulled, after eight years of college I am screwed because I am out saving the world on a frigging daily basics but if I told her that she would think I am nuts".

"Well you are a little out there" Wyatt admitted with a smile though earned a Satan like glare from his brother.

"I have a Algebra exam oh and today we fill out the forms of the classes we want to take for the second semester of school but I am a freshman which means we always go last bottom of the food chain and all my luck I will be stuck in some stupid class home ec or something" Melinda said shrugging.

At least it was big news to her though not so much to her brothers who simply starred at Melinda as she continued to her eating her cereal fast paced without taking her eyes off of the clock.

"My God your life just sucks" Wyatt said sarcastically.

"No she just makes sure everyone else's life around her does" Chris commented.

"How many times do I have to say that I am sorry"? Melinda shot back at him. "I shouldn't have to keep apologizing for the rest of my life".

"You shouldn't have too you are right you shouldn't have to apologize at all and you wouldn't have to if you had listened to me but you didn't and you medaled in peoples personal lives, my personal life and Bianca's personal life so from now on maybe, just maybe you will listen to me when I sat to butt out and mind your own damn business".

Chris grabbed his breakfast and stormed out the back door.

It was becoming more and more clearer to Wyatt that this fight wasn't ending any time soon.

Chris was holding a grudge, a grudge he didn't plan to let go of for a month minim because of what his sister did. He hadn't forgiven her and he wasn't sure how to forgive her. Truthfully Chris had never been angry at her before.

Melinda who was just as stubborn as her brother wasn't going to cave either but she during it all her heart was the one being broken. It was easy for her to put on a brave face and act as though it was all ok because she grew up having to act as though it was all ok when the world was ending but her eldest brother could see straight through her.

"Come on" Wyatt said wrapping his arms around his sister "I will drop you off at school on my way" he told her before the two orbed out.

* * *

_**CA**_

Bianca was late for work, very late like she seemed to be more often than not anymore though the bright side of it she had mastered the art of running in heels. The moment the elevator doors opened she flew out like a bird being let out of a cage.

Not that she thought she could get away with it, it was the thought that counted her boss quickly joined her in walking towards her office.

"If it were anyone else that continued to be late they would be fired without me taking a moment to even think about thinking about it" she said. "One more time and I just might".

"No you won't" Bianca said. "If it wasn't for me this station wouldn't be what is. In fact it would still be the little train that could instead of the number one watched entertainment channel in San Francisco and the third in all of California. So the moment you write out my last check you might as well write yours out too".

Her boss shrugged as Bianca sat down behind her desk because Bianca wasn't being cocky about how good she was despite how it sounded but it was the truth. She was damn good at her job.

"Well since you said it not me I have a little problem I need you to fix because I am stumped" Wendi said which gained Bianca's attention pretty quickly. "Hailey called in this morning and quit".

"What the hell do you mean she quit"?

"Her visa expired and she got deported, her back up is out of town something about a death in the family, and that leaves us one person short on our two person morning wake up show".

"Ok" Bianca said "call in Lily".

"Tried that we have no one to call in we are already shorthand but apparently everyone decided to take a nice vacation which remind to me knock everyone's vacation time down when they get back".

Bianca ignored Wendi as she got up from her seat and hastily left her office the two traveled down to one of the stages where an audience already sat ready for the show.

"We are live in five minutes" one of the camera men yelled out loud.

"Excuse me" Bianca said pulling a girl to the side. "You are work here right"?

"Yeah" she answered "I serve coffee and arrange the donuts".

"Well today is your lucky day because you are going to go over to hair and makeup and then you are going to host the morning show ok quickly".

"I don't know if I can".

"Of course you can. I know that you can just a little tip for the first two or three minutes don't look directly at the audience you will panic and think that you can't just look at all of us everyone that you are comfortable with those you see on a daily basics then once you are comfortable look up into the stands because let's face it, it's rude not too. Ok? Now go over to get your make up done not that you need it but it prevents your skin from glowing in front of the cameras".

The girl stood in front of Bianca frozen as though she were a statue with her mouth hanging wide open it was clear that when she rolled out of her studio apartment that she couldn't afford this was not where she thought her day was going.

"Go, go" Bianca said and she clapped her hands loudly for affect though she wasn't sure it would really help but it seemed to make the young girl move faster.

"A donut girl" Wendi said as though it was the worst possible idea ever and to be honest Bianca was somewhat concerned that it was.

"Yes" Bianca said nodding her head snapping around at her boss. "She has that pretty innocent 'I am still a virgin' thing going on and she has beautiful skin that when they put make up on her it will still make her look as though she could be a spokesperson for dove so unless you can find someone in four minutes and twenty seven seconds I suggest you just nod your head and carry on".

For the last couple of minutes Bianca rushed around making sure everyone was in place and that everything was beyond the definition of perfect. Despite how crazy she looked running around as though she was a chicken with its head cut off it was the reason she was so good.

"We are live in three… two… and go" Bianca heard as she stood next to Wendi.

Though both put on a brave face both was terrified by the shaking girl who sat in the seat in front of the camera.

"Good morning San Francisco" Josh spoke loudly with a wide smile one of the many reasons Bianca hired him not to mention he wasn't sore on the eyes. "I am Josh Harriet and joining me today is…" he trailed off as it became oddly aware that he didn't know her name.

"Good morning San Francisco I am Louisiana and no I am not from there" she said.

It was corny a joke but it worked and it proved that Bianca had once again proved that she was the best that there was.

"I am going to my office" Bianca said in a sing song voice teasing Wendi as she walked away.

Secretly Bianca applauded herself as she found her way to her office it wasn't until she shut the door behind her that she realized that she wasn't alone. A man sat behind her desk reading through her papers.

"Excuse me how did you get in here"? She asked raising an eyebrow but he didn't answer her instead he continued to skim through papers.

Her antenna instantly went up that he could be supernatural but she couldn't attach him like she so wanted to. He could also be human and as much as she would like to at the moment she couldn't just throw an energy ball at someone so innocent.

"What do you want"? He looked up and smiled at her, she had enough Bianca nearly shouted "ok look Sir I don't want to be rude but please either tell me what you want or get the hell out".

"What do I want? I want you" he said.

Before she had the time to react he had shimmered behind her proving in fact that he was a demon and that she should have thrown that energy ball at him. He quickly covered her mouth before she could scream or even think to scream.

However Bianca wasn't one to go down without a fight but he knew that he forced a purple liquid down in her mouth and it went down her throat scorching hot as though she had swallowed a hot iron. She felt weak and grew limp almost immediately and he shimmered out with her unconscious in his arms.

* * *

_**CA**_

As she walked into the school Prue caught view of Melinda walking down the hall and quickly caught up with her. Although she seemed to not even be aware of her cousin walking right next to her and she was extremely quiet. Which was nothing like Melinda she wasn't the quite type, never was and never will be.

"What's wrong" Prue asked gaining the attention of Melinda who was shocked to find Prue next to her, it was more than obvious that something was wrong at this point.

"Nothing" Melinda replied shaking her head.

"Two options" Prue said. "Either tell me what is wrong the easy way or I can simply beat it out of you".

"It's Chris he still hasn't forgiven me".

"Oh" Prue said.

It wasn't a response, it wasn't' advice, it wasn't an 'I told you so', it wasn't anything than merely a word, a word that meant nothing at all.

"Don't do that".

"Don't do what"?

"Don't pretend like you don't blame him I know what I did was bad but I have paid my dues at this point I feel worse than awful about it but he holds it over my head and every conversation somehow leads back to that now. I just wish he would let it go already".

"It is not as simple as all that" Prue told her. "This wasn't a simple backfire that you can clean up with the arrangement of rhyming words Mellie. This affected him personally to fix this he has to go and sit in a lawyer's office and lie as to why they got married and why they want to end it and miss work and there is all this extra turmoil left behind this that he has to face not you".

Melinda sometimes hated that every time Prue opened her mouth to give advice or even just say something she always seemed to be right. Melinda could see the future that was her advantage but still yet Prue could somehow predict the future much better.

"I know that guys don't get a gushy over a wedding like we girls do" Prue went on to say "but I am pretty sure they feel the same way about a marriage. It is a big deal being married to someone, you love and care about that person. More than that this could have been a girl he cares about or this could have been THE girl but now he doesn't know left from right and he certainly doesn't know how he really feels about her or if he wants to feel anything at all. Just leave him be for the time being and he will come around".

But, Prue came in handy at times like this.

"Are you sure"? Melinda asked.

"Not even a little bit".

The two were more than just cousins. They were best friends.

* * *

_**CA**_

It wasn't a good sign that Wyatt was walking in as everyone was walking out in fact it was the worst sign possible. He quickly tried to come up with an excuse he hadn't used before although at this point it seemed impossible.

"Wyatt" he heard his name being called though it wasn't in an angry voice so maybe it wasn't that bad or at least that is what he tried to convince himself.

"Captain Legwood" Wyatt said as he walked over. "Sorry I am late I am still getting used to leaving with my sister and it won't happen again".

"Of course it will" Captain Legwood said before turning to the man next to him. "He is late but he is the best here one of the only ones to ever really get the job done. Wyatt this is your new Captain, Darryl Morris".

"Wyatt" Darryl said. "Wyatt Halliwell".

"You two know each other"?

"I go way, way back with his family" Darryl said.

"Darryl is our new Captain".

To be honest Wyatt was somewhat surprised that Darryl hadn't retired sure he had never really known him just heard stories, the good kind which was saying something in his family. But he simply shook his hand.

Darryl of course knew more than he should which could be one of two things bad or good Wyatt was hoping for good but he wasn't going to hold his breath.

* * *

_**CA**_

Chris paced and paced he looked at his watch but the big hand had only moved slightly making Bianca just two minutes later than she was the last time he looked at it. This was ridiculous. She hadn't called or texted or even a shimmer in to tell him if something came up.

"I guess we will have to reschedule" Chris told the man who nodded.

He didn't want to know what the guy was thinking. It could be anything at all.

Chris found a secret place and quickly orbed to Bianca's office though he wasn't surprised when he found it empty. He nearly orbed out ready to just call her but before he did he found a coffee cup laying in the floor the brown liquid on the white carpet and it had been there long enough for the stain to set, a little gift Chris inherited from his mother.

That could have been anything though except files were scattered across the floor as though she had dropped everything in her hand.

He quickly picked his cell phone up and dialed his brother's number knowing he today was an important day for Wyatt.

"This is Wyatt Halliwell just leave your name and number and I will get back to you as soon as I can" he heard.

"Wyatt hey when you get the time I need your help with something. I think Bianca has been kidnaped by a demon or something it is all that I can figure I came to her office and-".

Before Chris could say anymore a demon shimmered in behind him. He was quick to react, Chris threw an energy ball at the demon though it didn't seem to have but it didn't seem to have the same effect as when it was thrown at Chris who flew into the wall.

Before Chris could react to what had happened or even roll over the demon was forcing a potion or something down his mouth before he shimmered out with unconscious Chris.

* * *

_**So I hope you enjoyed this chapter the reason it is so short is because this one has so much in it I had to split it up.**_

_**Charmed4eva- I meant to write mid twenties not thirties I must have been distracted or something LOL. I do that sometimes. I multitask on five things at once and something always end messed up.**_

_**It wasn't when Wyatt turned 25 his birthday is in FEB it was the year he was 25. Which means I messed up I made Chris a year younger than he is supposed to be which means the chapter after this next one won't happen because according to the time line when he died he was twenty three and he is already twenty three. I am so mad at myself for over looking that. **_

_**Kristy- Thanks so much and I have plans for Chris and Bianca. At this point I can tell you they both thought of each other as nothing more than a couple hook ups though it could end up as much more.**_

_**Thanks so much winterrainbow.**_

_**Please review tell me what you would like to see because as of right now i have a major storyline missing for this which was Chris catching up with himself or past Chris I mean... **_

_**Any questions or anything I am happy to answer. **_

_**REVIEW :-) **_


	10. So much for a hero

_**SO here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it. **_

* * *

Chris felt like his head was going to explode at any given second. All he knew was that he was face down in the floor, a hard cement floor. He didn't know much but he did know that it had been hours since he had regained his consciousness back. The more this happened to him the easier it got to be able to tell and being who he was or what he had become, it was becoming a more frequent thing.

"Hey" he heard.

It sounded like a familiar voice that was all, that he could tell but he couldn't be for sure with the loud ringing in his head.

Chris rolled over on his side to find Bianca sitting against a wall, or what he could see anyways. It was dark, pitch dark really.

"Hurts like a bitch huh" she asked obviously referring to the after math of whatever had happened to him or both of them actually.

"Where the hell are we"? Chris asked her.

"I don't know" she said. "All that I know is it is protected by magic… it can come in but it can't come out that is all I have figured out because he shimmered in with you but had to use the exit to leave to go get you. Are you ok"?

"Yeah" he said crawling over next to her, he was too weak to stand though he wasn't sure why.

But down the hall someone knew why.

"I can't believe you kidnapped one of the charmed ones" Sari said pacing the floor. "Have you ever heard of what happened to demons who kidnapped one of the charmed ones".

"No" the demon admitted.

"That's my point because they all end up dead and not the slow kind that is made for your bed" she ranted.

"Yes but they all didn't have my plan or my powers".

"I am sure that is what they all say".

"I gave the two a potion it will weaken them for the next couple of hours five or six not just their powers but physically as well" he told her.

"What is your plan" she asked. "I thought that you couldn't hurt a Warren or use your power on them".

"I can use my powers on them" he corrected her. "I just can't use my favorite one on them which is where the Sanchez witch comes in I can't turn him but I can turn her but they are together as one haven't you heard he is married".

And just like she knew his plan had no flaws.

* * *

_**CA**_

Wyatt though wasn't too sure what he would find or wouldn't find at Bianca's office but he hadn't heard from his brother in nearly four hours aside from the cryptic voicemail he received three hours beforehand. He should have come before now he knew that but he also knew Darryl had been watching him closely knowing what his "family emergencies were".

"I am looking Bianca Sanchez" Wyatt told the first person he seen when he walked in.

"Aren't we all"? The woman responded.

"Excuse me"?

"She isn't here" the woman told him. "No one has seen or heard from her in hours she had some personal matter to attend around lunch but no one has seen her since nine this morning".

"Ok where is her office"?

"I am not at liberty to hand out that information".

"Yes you are" Wyatt said holding his badge up.

"Down the hall take a right then a left at the water fountain around the corner and last door at the end of the hallway".

"Thanks".

The moment Wyatt found her office he didn't knock instead he just barged in and doing what he does it was easy to tell that Bianca wasn't just messy but it was obvious that she wasn't the only one involved in whatever this was. Next a spilled to go coffee cup was his brother's cell phone and across the room a shelf had caved in. Wyatt was assuming that the fire imprint above it wasn't just a coincidence either.

* * *

_**CA**_

Melinda walked into her house it was empty and quite which was slightly unusual. She was actually alone which rarely, or never happened when she thought about it. She laid her purse down in the living room and quickly walked to the kitchen.

Before she could dig into her mother's lasagna that she had left for them that she had been thinking about all day the phone began to ring. She wasn't at all surprised when she seen the number was out of area.

"Hey mom" Melinda answered the phone. "How is Fiji"?

"How did you know it was me I blocked the number" Piper asked.

"Because you are that predictable" her daughter answered turning the oven on "again how is Fiji is it really the islands of dreams".

"That and more believe me but I miss you guys how is everything going? Is everyone ok"?

"I guess I just got home from school I guess everyone is still at work because no one showed to pick me up today so it better be important".

"Well Chris had his annulment today and Wyatt got a new Captain so they are probably busy".

"How is it you move away and still know more than me"?

Before her mother could answer her question Wyatt orbed in though his sister was distracted and was obviously not expecting his return at the moment she screamed.

It wasn't exactly comforting for the mother on the opposite end of the line.

"Melinda" Piper said her voice alarmed and worried. "Are you ok"?

"Yeah" her daughter said "your idiotic son decided to orb in unexpectedly and scared the hell out of me" Melinda said punching her brother in the stomach.

"Hey mom" Wyatt said taking the phone and pressing it to his ear. He was never good at lying to his mother but the truth could be just as dangerous something they don't teach you in grade school but he was going to tell the truth or somewhat of it "we have a bit of an emergency right now mom Chris is… well he is probably all tied up and needs our Charmed help so I love you and will call you later"

Before she could say anymore or ask any questions and he would have to lie and get caught and leave her worried unable to do anything he hung the phone up.

"Chris has been kidnapped. Try to get a premonition with this" Wyatt ordered his sister handing her Chris' phone "it was the last thing he held and I will go try to summon or sense or something with s that will work to find him".

Wyatt orbed out leaving his sister shocked and unaware of what was going on but at the moment her lasagna was burning.

* * *

_**CA**_

The door opened, the door that Chris had been starring at for hours now finally opened letting in a small ray of light. After sitting in the dark for so long it felt as though it nearly blinded him but he squinted his eyes and slowly a shadow came into view, a shadow that formed into a man that he recognized as the demon that attached him early.

"What do you want"? Chris asked nonchalantly as though he hadn't been kidnapped and was being held captive.

"Your help" he said crossing his arms leaning against the wall.

"And what makes you think I am going to give it to you. You are really cocky or really stupid I don't work with demons I work against them, destroying them it's become a hobby really".

"Well, I am afraid you won't have a choice".

"What makes you say that"? Bianca shot at him.

The two had been quite for so long Chris had forgot that she was here and was somewhat surprised by her voice.

"You'll see".

The demon walked over and grabbed Bianca though she wanted to and she had the skills to fight back she couldn't even when she tried. Chris could barely move his body across the room to get to her and a simple low vaulted energy ball sent him flying back where he was unconscious.

"Damn" the demon said observing. "That potion worked better than I wanted it to".

He was surprised that he even had the power to knock one out with his powers alone though he didn't mind it whatsoever it only helped him move forward with his plan.

Before he could drag Bianca out of the room the demon suddenly found himself thrown against a wall and it wasn't a coincidence when he looked up Wyatt Halliwell was standing in the door way. He knew he couldn't take him on which is why he didn't plan to try.

Just stall time.

The demon conjured up the biggest fire ball that he could which wasn't as big as he wished but it was enough to make Wyatt fall back which was enough time for him to shimmer to Bianca and shimmer the two right outside the door which he quickly shut behind him trapping the two brothers behind it no way out.

"Now who is going to come to your rescue" he said lifting Bianca up and taking her down the long hall.

* * *

_**CA**_

Hours had passed since Wyatt had left and Melinda hadn't heard anything from either one of her brother's the sun had fell and the moon had rose the night had taken over the sky leaving her alone but not for long.

Melinda nearly jumped for joy when she heard a knock at the door though it immediately fell when she realized that it was a knock. Chris and Wyatt wouldn't knock but she went to the door anyways. Ava and Evan stood on her porch.

"Normally this would be weird at ten thirty at night but given the circumstances not so much. I never thought I would invite a vampire into my house but come on in" Melinda said.

It was pretty obvious that the joke was pointed at Ava so Evan just ignored it as his sister rolled her eyes as the two walked into the manor.

"Nice house" Evan commented shoving his hands into his pockets but now wasn't the time. "I am guessing by what you just said that Chris is missing too. I haven't heard from Bianca this morning and-".

"Demon has probably taken them Wyatt went to get Chris at five".

"That was over five hours ago" Ava said.

"Yes I realize this captain genius" Melinda said as she began walking towards the kitchen but realized that she didn't hear foot steps behind her she turned around to find them standing in the foyer. "You can follow me you know this involves you too".

Once the three entered the kitchen Melinda handed them each three potion vials.

"Those should help if you come across a demon I don't know what his plan is or who he is which makes him more dangerous than he probably is. Like I said Wyatt left hours ago but sometimes it takes hours because if Chris and Bianca are protected by magic it takes longer for Wyatt to sense him but because my brother is powerful he can always break through whatever power is blocking him so he will be able to find them".

"Unless they are dead" Evan said. "Chris told us he can't sense if a charge dies".

"No but he can sense if they are killed or at least Chris and most of the time demons don't normally work that way when they kidnap there is normally a plan behind it".

"Which would be" Ava implied.

"I haven't quite figured that one just yet but I will though I don't know what I will do but I will do something I just have to… I will figure it out just wait here for a minuet".

The two watched as she walked away both worried though neither really knew what they could do to help their sister. Sure, Ava didn't really like Bianca for many different reasons but she didn't want her to die either she wasn't that cold hearted to wish death on anyone.

"I have an idea "Evan told his sister. "Chris was talking to me the other day about how each family contains a book, a book of shadows he said his family held one of the most sacred ones there is which means there are spells in it and if we could find it there might be a spell to take us to Bianca".

"Can we even cast a spell"? Ava asked her brother just assuming he might be on to something.

"Well we are witches according to Chris even though our powers aren't active we still have the basics so maybe but first we have to find that book".

* * *

_**CA**_

Wyatt walked over to his wounded brother and quickly healed him. He was thankful that his powers worked and his brother quickly woke up inhaling deeply as though he had been pierced in his lung as he sat up.

"Wyatt" Chris asked trying to make out who it was in front of him through the darkness but he only knew few people that could heal and very few that he knew was taller than him. "What the hell happened? Where is Bianca"?

Chris just prayed it was too dark to see her.

"The demon took her" Wyatt unwillingly released the information to his brother. "But I think I have figured something out he needs you too for some reason what that is I am not sure but he needs you or he wouldn't have kidnapped you too".

"Yeah I figured that out about three hours ago".

"Well he shimmered out of the room when the door was open and we can use magic in here even with the door closed we just can't use it to escape so when he comes to get you we use it to stall grab Bianca and go".

"Little problem" Chris piped up.

"What"?

"You don't think he has figured out that we would figure that out I mean it doesn't take a genius and demons aren't exactly known for having a low I.Q warlocks yes demons not so much so if he in fact needs me he will figure out another way to get me now".

Both brothers leaned against the wall neither with a new idea.

Though the door opened and two bodies were thrown in and the door quickly shut before either could react to what had happened. BY the moans and groans the two who joined the Halliwell brothers were alive.

"What the hell" a girl voice complained loudly.

Chris however knew the voice.

"Ava" he asked out loud.

"Chris" Evan spoke out.

"How did you two get here did the demon take you as well"? Chris asked his charges.

"Not exactly" Ava admitted. "We went to Melinda because we were worried about Bianca because her work called and said she disappeared earlier that day and she wasn't home and we are getting good when to know magic was involved and when it wasn't".

"We was at your house and tried to summon Bianca using the to call a lost witch spell but it didn't work so we transferred the words around to take us to her and… well we didn't think it would work but it did and some demon or something was standing over her, she was lying on this bed, he was doing something, his hands were like black light and the other brought us here".

"Black light" Wyatt asked.

"What the hell were you two thinking" Chris scolded the two. "You could have been killed! I can't believe Melinda let the two of you pull something like this".

"She doesn't know we did" Evan admitted. "We just wanted to help Bianca".

"Back to the black light" Wyatt interrupted before his brother could continue. "What is he up too"?

"Hell if I know" Chris said shaking his head. "What I do know is now it is up to Melinda to save all of us or we could die".

That didn't make the two Sanchez witches in the opposite corner feel more comfortable about the situation.

It might have been dark but Chris didn't need to see anyone's facial expression to know that they all felt the same way as him and everyone was almost 100 percent sure they was going to die.

* * *

_**Ok so I hope you enjoyed this. **_

CharmedPotterHPH -_**Thanks for the review. I am very much well aware of the Melinda Warren prophesy it is fan fiction after all but I have also read a comic or two, not a big comic person but anyways but in it, it is said that Pipers children could inherit it any of the charmed ones children could but it is more likely that Pipers kids would instead because they are the oldest. I am not arguing or anything, just thought you should know but then again this a fan fiction not real. BUt thanks for the heads up anyways.**_

_**charmedeva- Thanks so much for the suggestion that helps... I think I have some good stroylines, like the next chapter... little hint is all Caleb and Melinda there will be little of everyone else just her trying to save them with his aid... will be fun and figuring out who the demon that has them is... it will all come together in the next two or three chapters. **_

_**Vero Diaz- Now. Thanks for being so invested in my story.**_

_**Anything you want to see come up or character anything let me know. **_

_**XOXO **_


	11. Update

_**This is not a chapter at all just an update to everyone who is following or Faving this story. I am sorry it has taken me so long but my computer crashed a while back and I haven't had the money to get another but I will be soon. **_

_**Thank you for staying with this story despite the long hiatus' I seem to have.**_

_**The next thing is I am going to rewrite this story as soon as possible. Nothing is going to change so those who have stayed with it this long won't miss anything or start over nothing like that. But I have looked over and made mistakes that I would like to fix. It drives me crazy when I do things like that.**_

_**Charmeva- I love reading your reviews you have stayed from the start which was in March and it means the world to me. I hope that you follow over.**_

_**Winterrainbow- You are amazing and your reviews all make me feel like a real life writer or EP of a tv show so thanks for that.**_

_**Vero Diaz- as soon as i possibly can post it.**_

_**I will also try to explain more in depth but basically it will all be the same. I have had questions on my mistakes and I will try to fix that as well. I will update this again when I start on the next chapter,**_

_**Much love.**_

_**Huges kisses and my warmes wishes :)**_


End file.
